Uma Nova Vida
by Mitzrael Girl
Summary: Às vezes, as pessoas tentam esquecer erros passados. Às vezes, as pessoas simplesmente precisam esquecer passados conturbados. Quando elas conseguem, um novo mundo se abre para elas, uma nova vida. Shaka/OC
1. Um Nome

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Uma Nova Vida**

**Capítulo I: Um Nome**

Estava cansada. Seu corpo parecia se recusar a se mover mais um passo sequer. Na verdade, seria finalmente bom se livrar de toda aquela dor. Era só cair ali no meio daquela imensa floresta, sem nada nem ninguém para lhe ajudar… não poderia haver nada que desejasse mais naquele mundo… sair dele, para nunca mais voltar. Se tivesse de abrir os olhos mais uma vez, queria então não precisar lembrar-se de nada do que tinha passado até ali, talvez assim, pudesse ter uma segunda chance, uma segunda vida…

Sentiu quando pisou em falso, e não fez o menor esforço para evitar a queda. Como se algum deus tivesse ouvido seu pedido, a última coisa que sentiu antes de tudo escurecer foi uma forte pancada na cabeça. Diante da dor, teve certeza de que jamais abriria os olhos de novo.

**xXx**

Àquela hora, Shaka devia estar voltando do campo de treinamento para a Casa de Virgem, jamais devia ter se deslocado de sua sala de meditação para ir até o Coliseu por implicância de Milo, tinha apenas perdido seu tempo. Entretanto, teria continuado seu caminho até a sexta casa zodiacal sem mais delongas, não fosse por aquela incomum e frágil presença dentro dos limites do Santuário. Não devia haver um cosmo daqueles ali, deveria? Aqueles cosmos tão fracos ficavam longe do Santuário, no vilarejo nos arredores dos campos de treinamento de bronze e prata. Até mesmo o mais fraco cavaleiro em treinamento tinha um cosmo bem mais elevado que aquele que ele sentia. Na verdade, aquela presença parecia de uma vida se esvaindo, e foi aquela sensação que fez com que a urgência do loiro aumentasse para chegar ao local de onde vinha o cosmo.

Ele adentrou a floresta e em pouco tempo, deparou-se com a figura de presença tão fraca e sumindo. Precisou abrir os olhos lentamente para se certificar do que se tratava. Era praticamente uma criança… tinha o corpo esguio e magro, parecia não comer havia dias. Suas roupas estavam sujas e surradas, e havia marcas de sangue em alguns lugares. Os cabelos estavam desleixados e mergulhados numa mancha de sangue bem maior que a das roupas, mas dessa vez no chão, e sob a cabeça da garota.

Shaka se abaixou rápido, preocupando-se em usar parte de seu cosmo para recuperar alguns dos ferimentos dela, especialmente aquele na cabeça. Não podia repor o sangue que ela perdera, então só podia esperar que ela resistisse para se recuperar por completo. Quando teve certeza de que boa parte do físico dela estava recuperado, levantou-a nos braços e se impressionou ainda como ela podia ser tão leve. Não sabia como ela tinha chegado ali, e como alcançara aquelas condições lastimáveis, mas se ninguém estivera tentando matá-la, ela provavelmente estava tentando morrer.

Em menos tempo que o necessário, alcançou a Casa de Virgem, a garota ainda desacordada em seus braços. Não teve tempo de alcançar nem a ala leste da casa, para acomodá-la em um dos quartos vagos, quando já sentiu a presença de um dos Cavaleiros de Ouro bem ali, na entrada de sua casa. Demorou uns minutos até que ele entrasse realmente, sem ser recebido pelo protetor da casa, então, assim que Shaka deixou a garota deitada numa das camas e saiu do quarto, não se surpreendeu ao dar de cara com Mu, de Áries.

– Imaginei que chegaria logo. – Shaka disse, parando diante do amigo de longa data.

– Não é muito comum uma presença tão fraca surgir na Casa de Virgem. Aliás, não é comum qualquer tipo de presença que não do protetor, na Casa de Virgem. O que aconteceu? – Mu perguntou, curioso e confuso.

– Eu preciso informar a Athena sobre isso. Havia uma garota de fora nos arredores do Santuário. Ela estava morrendo. Não sei como chegou até lá, e não sei como chegou às condições em que está, mas precisa de ajuda. – Shaka respondeu.

– Não senti a presença dela até que chegasse aqui. – o ariano disse, arqueando as sobrancelhas em confusão.

– Eu também não teria sentido, se não estivesse tão perto de onde ela estava. – Shaka passou direto pelo dono dos cabelos lilases. – Já cuidei dos ferimentos dela, agora temos que esperar que recupere a consciência para que ela volte pra o lugar de onde veio. Enquanto isso, eu vou até o salão do Grande Mestre para informar a deusa sobre isso. Já que está aqui, pode ficar de olho na garota.

– Hm… certo. – Mu acenou a cabeça, enquanto Shaka passava direto por ele, ainda em suas roupas simples de treinamento, para colocar a armadura dourada e ir de encontro a Athena.

Antes mesmo de o loiro desaparecer de vista, Mu andou até o quarto cuja porta estava fechada, onde provavelmente a tal garota descansava. Não era de se impressionar que mais nenhum Cavaleiro de Ouro tivesse ido até lá para saber o que acontecia. Shaka era o tipo de cavaleiro com quem ninguém lidava, e provavelmente o último a quem qualquer um iria pedir satisfações. Além dele, pela longa amizade que tinha com o cavaleiro, provavelmente Saga, Dohko, Milo e Kamus teriam coragem de ir perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Mas Saga estava na sua tarefa de Grande Mestre, Milo estava treinando, assim como Dohko, e Kamus não se importava muito com qualquer coisa fora da décima primeira casa.

Ele abriu a porta lentamente, como se qualquer barulho pudesse acordar a garota de sua inconsciência. Andou até perto da cama e fitou a pequena figura. Pelo tamanho, ela não devia ter mais que 15 anos. Estava terrivelmente magra, e dos ferimentos que Shaka curara, sobraram apenas marcas de sangue na roupa surrada. Não era difícil imaginar que ela era algum tipo de mendiga que não sabia por onde estava vagando e acabara se perdendo justamente nos limites do Santuário. Definitivamente era o tipo de pessoa que Shaka ia apenas se certificar de que ainda estava viva, para poder mandar embora o quanto antes.

Mu não soube exatamente o tempo que tinha se passado, mas não devia ter sido mais que trinta minutos, e Shaka já estava de volta, novamente em suas roupas indianas, sem a tradicional armadura de Virgem.

– Então você vai ficar cuidando dela agora? – Mu perguntou, ao ver Shaka entrando no quarto.

– Se quiser, pode levá-la embora. Você é melhor nisso do que eu. – Shaka preferiu parar ao lado da porta, encostado à batente.

– Eu ficaria feliz em ajudar. – Mu se levantou da segunda cama que havia no quarto e seguiu até a porta. – Mas estou indo para Jamiel, e não tem como eu levá-la até lá. Boa sorte então, meu amigo.

Mu bateu de leve no ombro dele e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Shaka ficou um tempo voltado ainda para a garota inconsciente. Os olhos estavam novamente fechados, para não precisarem abrir novamente tão cedo. Ele ainda ficou ali, naquela posição por um longo tempo, até finalmente resolver sair do quarto e voltar para sua sala de meditação. Ela provavelmente não acordaria tão cedo, e precisaria de tempo para se recuperar depois da dose de energia que Shaka tinha lhe cedido. Até lá, ele podia continuar seu treinamento como fazia todos os dias, como se nada tivesse lhe interrompido.

Por várias horas seguintes ao ocorrido, Shaka apenas sentou-se em sua sala, na posição de lótus, com o rosário de contas negras enrolado em seu punho, livrando a mente de todos os pensamentos possíveis. O tempo passava incrivelmente rápido quando estava concentrado daquele jeito, e antes que se desse conta, a noite já tinha caído, e vários cavaleiros do Santuário tinham encerrado suas atividades para se recolherem a seus descansos.

O loiro se levantou para fazer a mesma coisa, seguindo para a ala oeste da casa, onde ficavam os seus aposentos. Parou no meio do caminho para seguir pelo corredor oposto. Não sabia se tinha deixado de notar aquilo por conta da meditação, ou se a jovem que estava em sua casa tinha apenas acabado de acordar, mas podia sentir o cosmo dela mais forte e mais ativo.

Ele abriu a porta do quarto sem muita cerimônia. Não abriu os olhos para encará-la, mas sabia que ela estava sentada na cama.

– Você que me trouxe até aqui?

Shaka ouviu a voz dela invadir seus ouvidos. Não parecia a voz de uma criança, mas estava baixa, quase sussurrada… cansada talvez. Ele pensou em responder, mas não teve tempo.

– Eu moro aqui?

Shaka quase abriu os olhos para arregalá-los em leve surpresa. Se ouvira bem, a possibilidade mais acertada era que ela não tinha memória.

– Você não se lembra? – ele finalmente perguntou.

– Lembrar? Do que? – a garota voltou os grandes olhos castanhos para o loiro.

– Qual o seu nome? – Shaka perguntou, e teve sua suspeita confirmada quando a resposta demorou a vir.

– Meu nome… – ela repetiu, depois de alguns minutos, como se aquilo pudesse ajudá-la a lembrar-se. – Eu não sei.

– Consegue lembrar-se de alguma coisa? – Shaka continuou parado no mesmo lugar, tentando descobrir o que fazer diante daquela situação.

Mais uma vez a resposta demorou a vir. Ele não podia ver a expressão dela, nem seus movimentos, dependia apenas que ela pronunciasse sua próxima sentença para tirar de lá o modo como a jovem estava se sentindo.

– Não sei. – a voz estava ainda mais fraca e daquela vez, trêmula. – Não consigo me lembrar de nada.

– Parece que lembra alguma coisa e não quer contar. – Shaka disse, rígido. Pelo tom de voz dela, tinha lembrado alguma coisa provavelmente ruim, e talvez por aquilo, não quisesse falar.

– Eu não lembro. – a voz estava quase sumindo. – Não me sinto bem. Onde eu estou?

Ela se levantou da cama e olhou ao redor. Ainda se sentia fraca, e não sabia o que fazer. Definitivamente, não conseguia se lembrar de nada além de um sentimento muito ruim de tristeza e medo.

– Este é o Santuário de Athena. Você estava desacordada na floresta dentro dos limites do Santuário, um lugar que certamente não deveria estar se não é uma amazona. – Shaka disse. – Como chegou aqui?

– Eu não sei, não lembro. – a voz dela finalmente estava mais firme, e ela seguiu na direção da porta. – Eu tenho que ir…

– Ir aonde? – Shaka perguntou, quando a garota passou direto por ele e saiu do quarto, seguindo pelo corredor e olhando ao redor, de maneira curiosa. – Disse que não se lembra. Vai para casa?

Naquele momento, o som dos passos cessou e o virginiano sentiu a presença dela parar de vez. Não houve resposta alguma durante um tempo considerável, e ele não voltou a falar. Apenas quando achou que o silêncio estava longo demais, pensou em perguntar qualquer coisa. Desistiu ao notar, mesmo com os olhos fechados, que lágrimas estavam escorrendo dos olhos dela.

– Acho que devia voltar para a cama. – o loiro falou depois de mais alguns minutos sem palavras. – Está noite, e você ainda não se recuperou.

– Não sei por que… isso. – ela hesitou ao falar sobre as lágrimas. – Não sei onde é minha casa. Eu não sei…

– Você pode ficar aqui por enquanto. – Shaka passou direto por ela. – Descanse.

Ele não parou de andar e não esperou resposta. Ela apenas o encarou enquanto ele desaparecia pelos corredores mal-iluminados da enorme casa.

A morena voltou até o quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si. Ficou ali mesmo, encostada na parede, tentando pensar em algo… mas não havia nada em que pensar. Sua mente estava um completo vazio. Conteve uma estranha vontade de chorar acompanhada por um aperto no coração. Não sabia sequer porque sentia aquelas coisas. Depois de algum tempo ali, decidiu finalmente voltar para a cama. Não demorou muito a conseguir dormir novamente.

Quando ela abriu os olhos no dia seguinte, teve a ligeira impressão de que poderia lembrar algo. Falsa impressão. Sua mente era como um completo vazio naquele momento. Não sabia de onde vinha, quem era sua família ou amigos, não sabia sequer o próprio nome. A única coisa que tinha era uma porção de sentimentos confusos que não sabia de onde vinham. Sentia-se extremamente fraca e insegura. A única coisa da qual podia lembrar era daquele homem de longos cabelos dourados que provavelmente lhe ajudara no dia anterior. Podia até achar que era apenas um sonho, ou uma falsa lembrança, mas ainda estava naquele estranho lugar que ele chamara de Santuário. Era a primeira e única lembrança que podia se gabar de ter.

Por mais tempo do que imaginara, ficou sentada na confortável cama de solteiro, apenas fitando o quarto extremamente simples ao redor. Havia apenas as duas camas lado a lado, uma janela alta que permitia a entrada da luz do sol, um criado-mudo entre as duas camas e um armário simples encostado numa das paredes. A porta do aposento estava fechada e por alguns minutos, ela pensou se aquele homem não entraria ali de novo, para ajudá-la, como na noite anterior, que ele parecia ter adivinhado a hora em que acordara. Mas não aconteceu. Apenas depois de muito tempo acordada foi que a morena precipitou-se para abrir a porta e explorar o resto do local.

O corredor em que estava era extenso e largo, ladeado por enormes colunas que sustentavam um teto que ela não conseguia ver, tão alto e encoberto pela escuridão. Andou devagar ao longo do corredor e não demorou a achar um enorme salão, completamente vazio, com extensos caminhos tanto para a esquerda quanto para a direita. Notou que o corredor de onde viera saía entre duas das colunas majestosas que ladeavam o grande salão.

Ao se ver naquele enorme vazio, pensou que teria sido bem mais sensato continuar no quarto na esperança de que alguém aparecesse para lhe guiar. Mas estando ali, não tinha mais certeza se queria voltar.

– Acho que já está um pouco melhor agora.

A voz ecoou no salão e ela olhou ao redor em busca do dono desta. O mesmo loiro da noite anterior estava ali, saindo por um caminho entre duas das colunas no lado do salão exatamente oposto ao que ela estava.

– Eu estou… – respondeu, ainda incerta.

– Venha comigo. – foram as únicas palavras dele antes de se virar e voltar a andar pelo mesmo caminho.

Ele continuava com os olhos estranhamente fechados, e ela começou a achar que ele não podia mesmo enxergar. Antes que a escuridão dos corredores o fizesse sumir por completo, a morena se apressou em correr na direção dele, acompanhando a passos largos por um novo corredor, por alguns minutos, com apenas o som dos passos deles invadindo o ambiente. Depois de uns minutos, o corredor revelou outro salão, bem menor que o anterior, mas mais confortável. Havia um tipo de sala de estar, com um sofá de três lugares, uma poltrona e grandes almofadas espalhadas ordenadamente sobre um bonito tapete. Mais à direita havia um balcão que separava o que parecia ser uma cozinha simples, com vários armários, uma mesa pequena e alguns bancos em volta do balcão.

Ela não teve muito tempo para prestar atenção em todos os detalhes, precisou acompanhá-lo enquanto ele passava direto pela sala e chegava a um terceiro cômodo. Mais uma sala, grande, dessa vez ornamentada com alguns objetos sobre pedestais, umas poucas antiguidades e dois quadros. No centro, havia uma mesa com impressionantes – ela parou para contar – doze lugares.

Apenas um extremo da mesa estava servido com um farto café da manhã, que ela pensou ser quantidade suficiente para mais de uma pessoa, entretanto, havia apenas um prato, um copo, uma xícara e um par de talheres.

– Sirva-se. – o homem disse, cordial, indicando a mesa.

A jovem desviou o olhar da mesa para fitá-lo e notou que os olhos dele continuavam fechados. Antes que ela pudesse responder alguma coisa ou tentar se sentar, ele deu as costas para sair da sala.

– Você não vai… – ela nem precisou completar a questão.

– Não. – foi a resposta que deu rapidamente, antes de desaparecer mais uma vez.

Mais uma vez sozinha, ela encarou a mesa algumas vezes antes de decidir sentar para comer. Não sabia se conseguiria comer sequer um quarto de tudo aquilo, mas devia admitir que estava com fome desde que fora dormir de novo na noite anterior. Queria descobrir se era aquele homem que tinha feito aquilo, e o que ele e aquele tal Santuário realmente eram…

Enquanto ela se servia, Shaka alcançou a entrada da Casa de Virgem para receber o protetor da primeira casa, que já acabava de subir as escadas.

– Posso notar que ainda não a expulsou. E que ela já está consciente. Tem alguma razão específica pra isso? – Mu perguntou, deixando um sorriso discreto surgir nos lábios.

– Ela não tem memória. – Shaka respondeu de imediato, cruzando os braços diante do corpo, deixando escapar um suspiro.

– Não? – o ariano pareceu incrédulo. – Ela não estaria só fingindo? Talvez queira tentar ficar no Santuário… muitas pessoas iriam querer chegar até onde ela chegou.

– Eu pensei nisso. – Shaka virou o rosto na direção do interior da casa. – Mas ela não parece estar mentindo. Quando ela recuperou a consciência ontem, imediatamente quis sair daqui e voltar pra casa.

– Então…?

– Ela parou quando percebeu que não lembrava onde era. – Shaka disse. – Parecia abalada.

– Às vezes as pessoas tendem a reprimir memórias traumáticas. – Mu deu de ombros. – Nas condições que disse a ter encontrado, talvez ela não tenha passado por bons momentos, e agora conseguiu se esquecer de tudo.

– Não é como se isso fosse uma coisa boa. – o virginiano falou.

– Para ela pode ser, meu amigo. – Mu sorriu cordial. – Então, o que vai fazer agora?

– Eu esperava que pudesse me ajudar nisso.

– Shaka, o Cavaleiro de Virgem, considerado o mais próximo de Deus… está pedindo por ajuda? – Mu não conteve a vontade de comentar. – Parece que lidar com mulheres o deixa realmente confuso.

– Não é como se eu fosse expulsá-la do Santuário nas condições em que está. – Shaka tentou ignorar os comentários de Mu, concentrando-se no que faria dali em diante.

– Também não acha uma boa idéia deixá-la na Casa de Virgem. – Mu disse, e nem precisou de confirmação do virginiano para aquela questão. – Poderia levá-la para o campo das amazonas. Talvez ela se sinta melhor lá.

– Pode ser uma boa idéia. – Shaka respondeu, o semblante pensativo.

– Você poderia também falar com a Saori. – Mu também propôs, e viu a testa do virginiano franzir em indignação. Sabia exatamente o motivo: eles não a chamavam pelo nome. – Acalme-se, cavaleiro de Virgem. Eu disse _Saori_ porque realmente me refiro a ela, a herdeira dos Kido. Ela tem poder e influência para descobrir a identidade de uma pessoa.

Shaka ficou calado por uns minutos, como que tentando associar a idéia. Tinha que admitir que fazia muito sentido.

– Pense nisso. – Mu disse, já dando as costas ao virginiano para voltar à primeira Casa Zodiacal.

Shaka ainda ficou parado ali, por algum tempo, até finalmente decidir voltar para a sala onde a deixara. Por mais que pensasse, não conseguia decidir exatamente o que fazer, e todas as alternativas de Mu pareciam plausíveis. Perdido em pensamentos, antes que se desse conta, estava de volta à sala de jantar. Se estivesse com os olhos abertos, teria notado que a garota estava imóvel, apenas fitando a comida. Já tinha se servido de uma boa parte do café da manhã, mas pela absurda quantidade, já estava cheia.

– Terminou? – Shaka perguntou, fazendo a mulher se sobressaltar na cadeira com a súbita presença que lhe passara despercebida.

– Ah… eu acho que sim. – ela respondeu, ainda observando a comida restante.

– Acha? – Shaka arqueou a sobrancelha.

– É que sobrou muita comida, e eu não deveria desperdiçar… mas estou cheia. – ela suspirou pesadamente.

– Não precisa comer tudo.

– Mas você preparou tudo isso pra mim.

Daquela vez, o virginiano arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, e sentiu uma leve vontade de rir daquela idéia. Um cavaleiro de ouro preparando a comida? Parecia engraçado demais.

– Eu não preparei isso, foram os servos.

– Mas eu não vi mais ninguém aqui. – ela afirmou, enfática.

– Não é para serem vistos.

– Ah… – ela fez uma expressão forçada de entendimento. – Que tipo de lugar é esse?

– Este é o Santuário de Athena. – Shaka respondeu, categórico, como se apenas aquilo pudesse esclarecer as dúvidas da jovem. Entretanto, não estava interessado em responder as perguntas dela, mas em receber as respostas. Ele sentou-se numa das cadeiras vagas, exatamente de frente para a garota. – Você ainda não consegue se lembrar de nada?

– Se está se referindo ao meu próprio nome… ou de onde eu vim, ou como estava naquele estado… – a morena se recusava a encarar o cavaleiro, e não via muita necessidade naquilo, desde que ele mantinha os olhos sempre fechados. – Não me lembro de nada. Sinto muito.

– Então lembra outra coisa? – Shaka perguntou, notando que ela especificava o tipo de lembranças que não tinha.

A resposta demorou a vir, e o silêncio tomou conta da sala por algum tempo.

– Eu só consigo… lembrar de sentimentos ruins. – ela desviou os olhos para longe, em algum ponto da sala que fosse tomado pela escuridão. – Para cada passo que eu dou… para cada tentativa de lembrar qualquer coisa… só consigo ter sentimentos ruins.

Shaka não comentou nada, ainda pensativo. Estava esperançoso de que houvesse qualquer lembrança na garota para que ela pudesse sair dali, voltar para casa ou para qualquer pessoa que conhecesse, mas as coisas não pareciam nada simples.

– Se você só… me mostrar a saída, eu posso dar um jeito. – ela fechou a mão com força. Sabia de longe que estava atrapalhando ali, e mesmo que tivesse aquele terrível sentimento de insegurança constante, tinha uma vontade imensa de voltar para casa. Não conseguia entender onde suas lembranças sobre seu lar tinham ido parar, e porque tinham sumido, mas sentia que era o que mais precisava na vida… apenas voltar pra casa.

– Dar um jeito como? – a pergunta de Shaka parecia livre de qualquer ironia, embora a garota tentasse procurar aquilo. – Você não tem memórias, não há como eu simplesmente lhe mostrar a saída e esperar que _dê um jeito_ nas coisas.

– Eu só queria… poder voltar para casa. – ela confessou, baixando mais a cabeça, sentindo-se ligeiramente aliviada por ele não ter-lhe mandado embora.

– Você vai, assim que souber onde fica. – Shaka respondeu, apoiando o queixo nas mãos, pensativo.

Mais uma vez o silêncio tomou conta da sala, enquanto a garota tentava comer mais uma torrada com geléia.

– Este lugar em que está é um lugar sagrado. – Shaka começou a falar, e a mulher voltou a atenção completamente para ele. – Como lhe disse antes, é o Santuário de Athena. Esse Santuário é completamente desconhecido ao resto do mundo, apenas aqueles que são treinados como cavaleiros da Deusa e os moradores do vilarejo além dos limites deste templo sabem de sua existência. Eu sou um dos 88 cavaleiros defensores de Athena, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem. Além dessa casa em que você está, existem mais onze destinadas aos outros cavaleiros de ouro, que se referem a cada uma das constelações zodiacais. Essas doze casas protegem o Salão do Grande Mestre, líder dos 88 cavaleiros, e o Templo de Atena, onde a Deusa vive.

– Você quer dizer… a verdadeira Deusa? – a morena piscou, não acreditando que aquilo tudo pudesse ser realmente verdade.

– Não poderia ser outra. – Shaka respondeu. – Todos os cavaleiros são protegidos pelas 88 constelações. Nesse Santuário, residem aspirantes, amazonas e cavaleiros de bronze e de prata, além dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro. Nós treinamos incansavelmente para garantir a segurança de Athena.

– Eu não deveria estar aqui então… – ela deixou a comida de lado. Estava mais que óbvio que aquele era o último lugar em que deveria estar. Não que desejasse aquilo, simplesmente não tinha alternativa.

– Você não tem outro lugar para ir. – Shaka disse, levantando-se e parando por uns minutos, antes de decidir se virar para sair da sala. – Por enquanto, acho que aqui tem tudo o que precisa. Se tiver fome, pode se servir, se tiver sono, descanse.

Ele andou até a saída da sala, ainda pensativo sobre o que deveria fazer primeiro, se deveria simplesmente mandá-la para o campo de treinamento das amazonas, ou se deveria falar com Athena para tentar descobrir alguma coisa sobre a identidade dela, ou se simplesmente a deixaria ali, na Casa de Virgem, até que ela conseguisse recobrar alguma memória – aquela era definitivamente a última de suas opções.

– Er… Sha… Cavaleiro de Virgem. – ela levantou-se quase de súbito, chamando-o antes que ela pudesse desaparecer pelo portal. Shaka parou de andar, mas não se virou completamente para encará-la, apenas virou levemente o rosto para que ela entendesse que ele estava ouvindo, o que quer que ela tivesse a dizer. – Obrigada. Eu ainda não tinha agradecido pelo que fez por mim. Obrigada, por salvar minha vida.

Shaka não sentiu necessidade de responder, apenas voltou o rosto para frente e continuou a andar. Precisava apenas de tempo sozinho, para pensar em tudo. Nada melhor do que se trancar por algumas horas em sua sala de meditação.

O cavaleiro de Virgem ainda respirou fundo ao chegar à sua sala de meditação. Não gostava de ter problemas demais em sua mente, e aquele era o melhor jeito de resolver tudo, meditando por um bom tempo. Assim conseguiria chegar a uma conclusão, finalmente sobre o que fazer.

Ainda na sala de jantar, a garota estava completamente perdida. Não sabia para onde ir, o que fazer ou sequer pensar. Agora que Shaka tinha lhe contado um pouco mais de detalhes sobre aquele lugar, sabia que não poderia ficar ali muito tempo, mas infelizmente não tinha idéia de como chegara lá. Depois de vários minutos sentada ainda à mesa de jantar, decidiu se levantar e explorar um pouco mais o lugar. Voltou pelo caminho que Shaka tinha mostrado, até chegar àquele enorme salão que ela suspeitava ser o centro da enorme casa. Como havia um caminho para ambos os lados, decidiu seguir pela direita, no mais largo corredor que tinha visto na casa. Aliás, aquela parte parecia mais um caminho de verdade do que os caminhos mais estreitos e escuros que levavam até as salas e ao quarto onde estivera. Andou cerca de dez minutos até que conseguisse ver a luz do sol iluminando a casa, e parecia vir de uma entrada muito grande.

Ela precisou piscar os olhos várias vezes quando chegou na plataforma de entrada da Casa de Virgem. Se ainda havia alguma dúvida sobre a veracidade do que Shaka lhe falara sobre aquele tal Santuário, tinha sumido por completo. Para além do lugar onde ela estava, conseguia ver incontáveis lances de escada que ligavam mais casas com aspecto de templos gregos antigos. Para qualquer lado que olhasse, conseguia ver rochas e mais rochas, como se aquilo fosse deserto, mas do seu lado direito havia sinais de uma floresta, e mais ao longe, podia ver o que deveria ser o vilarejo que o cavaleiro comentava. Podia contar cinco casas abaixo da que estava, portanto, ainda havia mais seis se ela seguisse até o outro lado da casa de Virgem, provavelmente. E se alcançasse a última casa, aí sim poderia ter uma vista mais ampla e detalhada do local. Mas claro que ela não se atreveria a tentar subir todas aquelas casas e encontrar com os outros tais protetores. Simplesmente sentou-se na beira da plataforma, encostada numa das colunas, apenas sentindo a brisa leve da manhã, sob a sombra da enorme casa. Pela primeira vez, teve vontade de sorrir… estava sentindo-se tranqüila ali, longe de tudo e de todos, em paz. Diferente da maioria dos sentimentos que a estavam perseguindo desde que recobrara a consciência na noite passada.

– Esse é um bom lugar… – deixou que as palavras escapassem de seus lábios, fechando os olhos para descansar.

– Ah… então deve ser você a nova moradora da Casa de Virgem.

A voz nova fez com que a garota se sobressaltasse, sentindo o coração acelerar e um medo crescente invadir seu peito. Abriu os olhos assustada, dando de cara com uma figura incrivelmente incomum, que definitivamente não parecia daquele mundo, não naquela armadura tão reluzente.

– Não precisa ter medo. – ele sorriu gentilmente e ela sentiu o coração se acalmar um pouco.

– Você me… assustou um pouco. – a morena respondeu, respirando profundamente para se recuperar. Apenas ali parou para observar o homem diante de si. Ele tinha longos cabelos lilases e olhos de mesma cor, estava usando um tipo de armadura simplesmente magnífica com um brilho dourado que ela tinha certeza, mesmo se tivesse memórias, jamais teria visto tal brilho antes.

– Ainda parece muito abatida. Shaka não lhe deu comida? – ele perguntou, divertido, aproximando-se da mulher ainda sentada. – Posso me sentar?

– Claro. – ela concordou, cruzando as pernas em posição de lótus. As roupas ainda eram as mesmas, completamente sujas e surradas, o que a fez se sentir um pouco mais incomodada. – Eu já tomei café da manhã… e comi muito bem, tinha muita comida.

– Isso é bom. – ele disse. – Eu sou Mu, Cavaleiro de ouro de Áries. Eu protejo a primeira Casa Zodiacal. Shaka lhe falou alguma coisa sobre o Santuário?

– Sim, ele me disse alguma coisa. Acho que só acreditei quando cheguei aqui fora. – ela olhou para frente, tentando observar a primeira Casa do Santuário.

– Deve ser difícil mesmo. – Mu falou. – Você não se lembra de nada ainda?

– Você… como sabe?

– Oh. Muito rude da minha parte. – o ariano riu. – Todos aqui sentiram quando você chegou à Casa de Virgem. Mas acho que só eu vim até aqui para descobrir com Shaka o que tinha acontecido. Ele me disse hoje que você não se lembra de nada.

– Infelizmente, acho que não lembro mesmo de nada. – ela confirmou. – Nem posso me apresentar direito.

– Você parece muito nova, não se preocupe, vai lembrar logo de tudo. Sua família deve estar muito preocupada agora.

– Eu não sou nova. – ela respondeu automaticamente, apenas para depois notar que sequer lembrava a própria idade. – Eu acho. Mas espero que minha família esteja mesmo preocupada.

– Eles estão. E logo vai se lembrar deles. – Mu sorriu cordial, levantando-se.

– Eu posso perguntar o que é essa… armadura que está usando? – não conseguiu conter a curiosidade, ao ver que provavelmente o outro homem estava de saída.

– Ah… isso… bom, nós cavaleiros lutamos muitas batalhas perigosas. É mais que justo que tenhamos algo para nos proteger. Essa é a armadura de ouro de Áries, protege cada novo cavaleiro desse signo. – Mu respondeu prontamente.

– Então existe uma armadura para cada cavaleiro?

– Sim.

– O cavaleiro de Virgem me disse que são 88 cavaleiros, e que doze de vocês são cavaleiros de ouro. Isso quer dizer que os outros têm armaduras diferentes? – continuou a perguntar, sentindo uma curiosidade crescente sobre aquele local.

– Muito curiosa você. – Mu sorriu, e viu a feição dela ficar preocupada, mas logo respondeu antes que ela tentasse se desculpar por aquilo. – Isso deve ser uma coisa boa. Talvez você lembre mais rápido de onde vem. Mas bom… são sim 88 cavaleiros que defendem Athena. Cada um corresponde a uma constelação. Apenas doze dessas constelações estão na linha do sol, e o ouro representa o brilho dele. As demais se dividem em armaduras de prata e de bronze.

– É um tipo de hierarquia, então.

– Exatamente. – Mu respondeu. – Bom, eu preciso ir agora.

– Claro… vamos nos encontrar de novo? – ela perguntou, sentindo-se mais confortável na companhia do ariano.

– Eu espero que não. – Mu respondeu, e viu o leve arregalar nos olhos dela, para depois completar, sorridente. – Estou de viagem para fora do Santuário por uns dias, então, espero que na volta não esteja aqui… isso vai significar que recuperou a memória e voltou para seus pais. Espero encontrá-la de novo quando puder me dizer seu nome.

– Eu espero o mesmo também. – ela sorriu tranqüila depois da resposta dele. – Boa viagem então, cavaleiro de Áries.

– Mu. – ele corrigiu, antes de desaparecer dentro da casa de Virgem.

Quando ele desapareceu, ela voltou a fechar os olhos para descansar. Todo aquele lugar lhe dava uma sensação confortável, inclusive as pessoas que moravam nele. Mu era muito mais amigável que Shaka e certamente seria bom ficar algum tempo com ele e conversar mais para saber sobre o Santuário. Mas mesmo que seu salvador fosse tão fechado, ela também conseguia se sentir extremamente calma e tranqüila ao lado dele, mesmo que ele não falasse nada. Era o tipo de sensação que não conseguia ter sozinha. Mesmo que aquele lugar lhe desse paz, ainda tinha um tipo de sensação angustiante em seu coração.

Depois de vários minutos tentando se sentir calma, percebeu que quanto mais mantinha os olhos fechados, pior aquela sensação ficava, e depois de um tempo, precisou se levantar com urgência e entrar na casa. Queria achar de novo o cavaleiro de Virgem, e talvez se sentisse melhor com ele por perto, mesmo que ele não lhe falasse nada. Queria apenas saber que tinha alguém ao seu lado, para se sentir _segura_.

Ela andou pelo longo corredor apressada. Olhou na sala de estar, na cozinha, na sala de jantar. Voltou para o corredor em que estava o seu quarto, rezando para não se perder, mas também não achou o virginiano. A passos mais apressados, voltou para a outra ala da casa, e precisou andar por longos minutos até achar finalmente um outro salão, bem menor, mas sem portas ou paredes, apenas envolto por aquelas colunas e corredores ocultos pela sombra. Ela não sabia de onde vinha a iluminação da casa, mas ficou extremamente aliviada quando viu que o loiro estava ali, sentado calmamente sobre uma pequena plataforma elevada, numa almofada vermelha, em posição de lótus e com os olhos devidamente fechados, as mãos pousadas elegantemente sobre as pernas. Sem a menor intenção de atrapalhá-lo, encostou-se calmamente na coluna, escorregando até sentar-se no chão, respirando aliviada. Esperava que seus passos não tivessem atrapalhado o virginiano, mas mudou de idéia quando a voz calma dele invadiu seus ouvidos.

– Alguma coisa errada? – ele saiu da posição de lótus para andar lentamente até onde ela estava.

– Me… me desculpe. Eu não achei que atrapalharia. Eu sinto muito. Meus passos devem ter feito barulho e… – ela parou de falar quando ele estava perto o suficiente para se abaixar e ficar com o rosto a mais ou menos um metro de distância.

– Você está chorando. – o loiro falou, levantando a mão para tocar o rosto dela, mas parando o movimento poucos centímetros antes de tocá-la.

Ela arregalou os olhos de leve. Não sabia o que era mais surpreendente ali, o fato de ele saber que ela estava chorando mesmo que não tivesse aberto os olhos por um segundo sequer, ou se o fato de sequer ter percebido que tinha começado a chorar…

– O que aconteceu? – Shaka perguntou, desistindo completamente da idéia de tocar o rosto da garota, baixando a mão.

– N-não aconteceu nada. – ela respondeu, levantando uma das mãos para limpar o rosto. Havia tantos rastros de lágrimas, e ela não tinha notado sequer a primeira. – Eu sinto muito por ter atrapalhado.

Ela rapidamente se levantou, arrastando as costas na coluna em que estava encostada, para não se aproximar mais do homem. Sem nem esperar que ele respondesse ou ao menos tivesse chance de se levantar, ela deslizou para o lado e deu um passo largo, já para começar a correr e sair dali. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça para correr tão desesperada pela companhia do homem, só não conseguia se sentir bem completamente sozinha. Sua tentativa de fugir foi frustrada, quando sentiu seu pulso sendo segurado e puxado para trás delicadamente.

– Você não está se sentindo bem. – Shaka disse. – Acho que precisa de um copo de água, pra se acalmar.

– É, acho que sim. – ela respirou fundo e sorriu, mais calma. – Eu vou buscar. Acho que você quer voltar a meditar…

– Eu vou buscar. – ele se prontificou, passando pela mulher e soltando seu pulso. – Venha.

Ela não respondeu, apenas andou mais rápido para acompanhá-lo, internamente aliviada por ele ter decidido acompanhá-la.

Mais uma vez houve silêncio no caminho até a cozinha. Ali, a mulher teve certeza de que havia algo de diferente quando estava na companhia do cavaleiro. Por mais que tudo parecesse vazio, sabia que ele estava ali, e talvez por ele ter salvado a sua vida, tivesse aquela impressão de segurança tão forte.

Quando chegaram à sala de estar, ele mandou que ela esperasse, sentada, para voltar incrivelmente rápido com o copo de água, tão rápido que ela não sabia se aquilo seria fisicamente possível.

– Obrigada. – ela agradeceu, apressando-se em tomar pelo menos uns poucos goles da água.

– Acho que você precisa de um banho, e de roupas limpas. – Shaka falou, acenando a cabeça na direção em que ela estava sentada, no sofá maior.

Ela não respondeu, olhando para as condições miseráveis de suas roupas, ainda sujas de sangue e de terra e também rasgadas. Não tinha tomado um banho sequer e estava começando a se sentir realmente suja. Só não sabia ainda como ele deduzia tudo aquilo com os olhos fechados.

– Eu não tenho roupas próprias para mulheres aqui. – o virginiano falou. – Vou arrumar umas roupas limpas para você.

– Não precisa… eu posso dar um jeito nessas… – ela disse, observando as condições miseráveis das roupas.

– Você acha que pode dar um jeito em muitas coisas. – o loiro respondeu. – Não pode estar usando essas roupas para encontrar Athena.

– Encontrar… Athena? – a morena quase deixou o copo escapar por entre suas mãos, arregalando ligeiramente os olhos. – Por que eu tenho que encontrar Athena?

– Ela pode ajudá-la a encontrar sua família. Acho que é melhor ir encontrá-la antes de tudo. – Shaka deu uns passos na direção da saída, e instintivamente a mulher se levantou.

– Er…

– Venha. Vou lhe dar roupas novas e lhe mostrar o banheiro. – Shaka disse, para que ela pudesse segui-lo.

Ele mostrou mais cômodos que ela desconhecia e a mulher começou a imaginar que aquela casa era bem maior do que parecia, e escondia muito mais coisas do que poderia pensar. Ele mostrou onde ela podia tomar banho e lhe deu roupas dele mesmo. Eram bem maiores do que ela, mas a jovem ficou feliz de tirar aqueles trapos que estava usando. Ela precisou amarrar uma faixa na cintura para que a camisa grande não ficasse extremamente larga, e ainda teve que dobrar praticamente metade das pernas das calças para poder pisar no chão sem pisar o tecido. Ainda usava uma sandália simples de amarrar nas pernas que calçava desde que chegara ali. Elas estavam sujas, mas inteiras. Depois de estar completamente arrumada e limpa das marcas de terra e sangue que tinha no corpo, notou que estranhamente não tinha cortes ou ferimentos de onde aquele sangue pudesse ter saído, havia apenas alguns hematomas que estavam começando a se curar. Depois de amarrar os cabelos longos com uma fita, finalmente saiu do banheiro para andar pelo longo corredor até o salão principal da casa. Precisou parar e piscar os olhos mais de duas vezes para acreditar no que estava vendo.

Shaka estava ali, parado exatamente no meio do salão. Mas não estava com aquelas roupas simples de aspecto indiano, e geralmente brancas. Estava extremamente altivo, com uma armadura dourada que lembrava a de Mu, embora fosse bem diferente em sua estrutura, e ela devia admitir, combinava perfeitamente com ele.

– Athena está esperando… vamos? – ele estendeu a mão elegante na direção do outro lado da casa, onde ela sabia que dava para o resto das casas zodiacais.

A garota apenas acenou a cabeça positivamente e andou rapidamente na direção de Shaka. Quando chegaram ao outro lado da casa e ele já estava seguindo pelo lance de escadas até a Casa de Libra, ela hesitou, e o movimento não passou despercebido ao virginiano.

– O que foi?

– Não foi… nada. – ela respondeu, colocando as mãos sobre o colo, apressando o passo para ficar mais perto do cavaleiro de ouro. Chegar até a entrada da casa era uma coisa, sair para um lugar completamente desconhecido, era completamente diferente. E mais uma vez, ela se sentiu completamente insegura por andar por ali.

– Eu estou aqui. – o virginiano falou de uma maneira tão instintiva que ele mesmo não soube quando moveu os lábios para pronunciar as palavras, e a garota ainda se impressionou ao ouvir as palavras, mas se deixou sorrir confortável com aquilo.

O caminho não parecia nem um pouco cansativo para ele. Mas apenas ao fim do primeiro lance de escadas, ela já estava duvidando se conseguiria alcançar o topo do Santuário. A cada nova casa que chegou, conheceu novos cavaleiros, alguns deles usando suas armaduras reluzentes, outros usando roupas normais depois de treinar. Alguns lembravam Shaka, outros Mu, e outros tinham personalidades bem diferentes, como o cavaleiro de Escorpião, que tinha um ar de garanhão, e o cavaleiro de Peixes, que tinha um ar meio feminino. Havia também uma casa que não tinha protetor, e depois de uma pergunta que deixou escapar acidentalmente, Shaka respondeu que o último cavaleiro de Sagitário tinha morrido havia mais de dez anos, para proteger Athena.

Quando ela chegou à décima terceira casa, já estava sentindo falta de ar de tantos lances de escadas e casas enormes para atravessar. E ainda imaginava se conseguiria voltar todos aqueles lances e ainda estar viva para contar história. O mais impressionante, era que não tinha uma gota de suor sequer no rosto do loiro, e ele também nem estava ofegante. Ela quase deixou escapar um "finalmente" ao chegar à plataforma do Salão do Grande Mestre.

O novo templo era um tanto quanto diferente dos anteriores. Tinha as tradicionais colunas emoldurando a entrada, mas havia paredes visíveis enormes e brancas. Na entrada, havia duas portas gigantescas, e dois homens que não pareciam cavaleiros, na verdade, pareciam servos, os tais que Shaka comentara mais cedo.

Eles prontamente abriram as portas quando o cavaleiro se aproximou e a mulher decidiu se esconder mais atrás da armadura e da capa do virginiano. Ao entrarem no enorme salão, Shaka parou ao meio dele tão rápido que ela quase bateu de frente com as costas dele. Precisou dar um passo ao lado para saber o que havia à frente e se arrependeu ao ver o homem que estava sentado numa cadeira no topo de um pequeno lance de escadas, vestido numa enorme bata branca com detalhes dourados, e um elmo também dourado que deixava a vista apenas parte do seu rosto. Os cabelos tinham um tom azulado e caíam por sobre os ombros. Percebeu como eram longos quando ele se levantou.

– Athena já está esperando. – ele anunciou e a voz era bem grave, fazendo um gesto para indicar as portas que haviam do lado direito da sala. – Vocês podem entrar.

Shaka acenou a cabeça positivamente e andou até a sala ao lado, abrindo as portas. O homem mascarado ainda seguiu a nova garota com o olhar até que ela entrasse na nova sala, seguindo Shaka. Mais uma vez, ela precisou parar de súbito, mas o cavaleiro não tinha apenas cessado os passos, tinha também se ajoelhado numa reverência extremamente exagerada. Ela olhou ao redor para saber por que ele tinha feito aquilo, e percebeu que a sala parecia bem comum para uma casa normal, com sofás, uma mesa, algumas estantes. A alguns passos de distância deles, uma garota tinha acabado de se levantar de uma cadeira à uma mesa com tampo de vidro. Ela era um pouco mais baixa do que a morena, tinha os cabelos longos lilases e olhos de mesma cor. Estava num vestido branco simples, que alcançava seus pés. Parecia extremamente nova. Mas o mais curioso era a reação de Shaka ao vê-la. Será que era ela a Deusa? Mesmo sem resposta, ela decidiu se curvar também, embora um pouco menos exagerada do que Shaka, apenas abaixando a cabeça e evitando encará-la nos olhos.

– Pode se levantar, Shaka de Virgem. – Saori disse, se aproximando dos dois. – Você deve ser a nova convidada do Santuário.

– Eu… acho que sim. – ela respondeu, desviando o olhar de Shaka, que acabava de se levantar, para pousar sobre a garota que já estava perto o suficiente de si.

– Eu sou Saori Kido. – a dona dos cabelos lilases sorriu cordial. – Pode me chamar só de Saori. Venha, sente-se comigo.

Shaka apenas acenou a cabeça de maneira positiva quando ela o olhou, confusa. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer ali naquela situação.

– Acompanhe-nos também, Shaka. – Saori disse, mas ele prontamente recusou.

– Eu ficarei aqui, obrigado, Athena. – acenou com a cabeça para responder.

– Eu imaginei que sim. – a garota sorriu de novo, e não teve chance de ver a expressão estupefata da convidada. – Às vezes eu até me sinto incomodada com esse excesso de cuidado que os cavaleiros têm diante de mim. – ela confessou, quando as duas já estavam acomodadas no sofá.

– Você é mesmo… quer dizer, Athena? – a morena perguntou, extremamente curiosa, não se importando realmente se estava sendo muito rude.

– Não pareço, não é? – Saori disse, olhando para si mesma. – Eu tenho só quinze anos de idade. Descobri tudo isso há pouco mais de dois anos. É muito estranho, mas a gente se acostuma com o tempo.

– Imagino que sim.

– Shaka veio aqui mais cedo para pedir minha ajuda, para encontrar a sua família. – Saori disse, finalmente entrando no assunto importante. – Sei que vai ser meio redundante perguntar isso, mas não consegue se lembrar de nada mesmo?

– Nada. – ela confirmou, com um sorriso triste nos lábios. – A única coisa da qual tenho certeza é que… quero voltar pra casa. Deve parecer estranho, já que alguma coisa ruim deve ter acontecido para eu me esquecer de tudo, mas sinto que mais do que tudo, preciso voltar para casa.

– Nós vamos encontrar sua família. Eu vou fazer de tudo pra isso. – Saori disse, colocando uma das mãos sobre as mãos juntas dela. – Por enquanto, aceite a nossa hospitalidade. Eu a convidaria a ficar aqui comigo, mas eu sempre viajo muito por conta das empresas do meu avô, então, estaria sempre sozinha aqui. Tenho certeza que Shaka vai ajudá-la a achar o melhor lugar.

– Sem dúvidas, Athena. – Shaka confirmou, ao sentir o olhar da garota sobre si, como se fosse um tipo de ordem que tivesse de obedecer, embora ele quisesse fazer aquilo de bom grado.

– Muito obrigada pela sua ajuda. – a morena sorriu em resposta, parecia que aquele não era um mau lugar de todo. Todos eram tão gentis. – Eu vou dar um jeito de retribuir.

Shaka conteve um sorriso de lado quando ouviu aquilo. Era a terceira vez já que ela dizia que ia dar um jeito em alguma coisa, e nunca era uma boa proposta.

– Você não precisa. – Saori disse, se levantando de novo. A morena quase acompanhou o movimento dela, se ela não tivesse a impedido. – Eu acho que o que você precisa agora é de umas roupas novas. Acho que as roupas de Shaka ficaram um pouco grandes para você.

– Bom… eu… – ela ficou extremamente corada ao lembrar-se do tamanho da roupa que estava vestindo, e o vestido simples de Saori era extremamente elegante. Não queria concordar para dar mais trabalho, mas também não podia discordar, já que as suas roupas antigas estavam impossibilitadas de serem usadas.

– Eu vou arrumar algumas roupas para você. Você é um pouco mais alta que eu, mas deve servir, embora eu seja mais acostumada a usar vestidos, espero que não se importe. – Saori disse já dando a volta no sofá para seguir a uma porta do lado oposto da sala.

– Não tem importância. – ela rapidamente acenou com as mãos, antes de Saori desaparecer pela porta.

O silêncio permaneceu na sala por algum tempo, até que Saori voltasse, com algumas roupas cuidadosamente dobradas em suas mãos. Os tons eram sempre muito claros e praticamente perto de branco. Teve apenas uma leve impressão de que uma das roupas podia ser azul claro, mas as outras pareciam mais bege e salmão.

– Fique com essas por enquanto, se precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me procurar. – Saori disse, deixando a pequena pilha de roupas sobre os braços dela.

– Muito obrigada.

– Eu gostaria de ficar mais tempo conversando, mas logo terei que fazer uma viagem ao Japão. Então, sinta-se em casa. – a deusa sorriu cordial, quando a sua convidada se levantou, meneando a cabeça levemente em acordo. – Ah… eu sei que não consegue se lembrar de nada, então, seria bom pensar num nome, talvez? Por mais que fique aqui muito ou pouco tempo, não podemos chamá-la sempre de "você".

– Eu vou me lembrar disso. – a morena sorriu mais largamente. – Um nome.

– Isso mesmo. Então, eu fazer o possível para descobrir qualquer coisa sobre você, não se preocupe. Até mais ver. – Saori acenou, quando a mulher andou na direção em que Shaka estava. – Cuide bem da nossa convidada, Shaka de Virgem.

– Cuidarei, Athena. – Shaka concordou, fazendo mais uma exagerada reverência para poder abrir as portas para saírem.

A mulher apenas acenou de volta para Saori e saiu, acompanhada de Shaka do mesmo jeito como tinha entrado.

Ela precisou suspirar demoradamente quando viu a quantidade de lance de escadas que tinha que descer daquela vez. Bom, pelo menos estava descendo, devia ser um pouco mais fácil. Mas a quantidade não ajudava em nada. Enquanto cruzava o caminho entre as seis casas zodiacais até a Casa de Virgem, ficou pensando em algum nome que poderia ter provisoriamente. Poucas opções surgiram em sua cabeça, e ela chegou a achar que era uma coisa boa, talvez estivesse lembrando apenas de nomes importantes. Mas não tinha um que realmente lhe agradasse.

Apenas ao cruzarem todas aquelas casas e alcançarem Virgem, ela notou que estava bem mais cansada e mais suada também, embora Shaka continuasse com uma figura impecável sem ao menos uma gota de suor escorrendo pela testa. Foi apenas ao sentir o crescente calor que fitou sua sombra e imaginou que toda aquela caminhada tinha durado demais, a ponto de estarem no horário do almoço já. Sentiu-se extremamente aliviada ao colocar os pés sobre a plataforma de entrada da Casa de Virgem. Suspirou demoradamente.

– Deve estar cansada. – Shaka disse, parando depois de uns passos para se virar para a mulher.

– Um pouco. – mentiu. Ela estava simplesmente exausta. Queria tomar um longo banho e cair na cama para descansar o resto do dia. Imaginou que se tivesse ficado em alguma outra casa mais longe, teria morrido com a caminhada longa.

– Você está exausta. – ele corrigiu, o que fez com que ela corasse. Estava começando a ficar feliz por ele estar sempre com os olhos fechados para não poder ver aquilo, mas estava ficando curiosa também, se ele era cego ou se era alguma coisa daqueles cavaleiros ficarem com os olhos fechados. Embora todos os outros que vira estivessem de olhos bem abertos. – O almoço vai ser servido logo, quer ir logo almoçar?

– Hm… acho que vou tomar um banho primeiro. – ela estava começando a se sentir incomodada com o suor escorrendo por sua testa e também estava achando aquilo nojento. Mas ainda estava impressionada que mesmo naquela armadura enorme, ele não tinha uma gota de suor ou um sinal de que estava com calor.

– Faça como achar melhor. – Shaka acenou com a cabeça e se virou, fazendo a capa balançar elegantemente com o movimento rápido.

Ela ficou fitando a figura masculina desaparecer por alguns minutos, até finalmente sair de seus devaneios e andar na direção em que lembrava estarem alguns quartos e o banheiro em que tomara banho mais cedo. Agora que tinha algumas roupas emprestadas por Saori, não precisaria ficar puxando as mangas cumpridas da camisa a cada cinco segundos.

A mulher tomou banho o mais rápido que pôde. Estava cansada da caminhada, certamente, mas estava mais esperançosa que no almoço ele pudesse estar lá com ela, lhe fazer companhia na refeição pelo menos, e não queria se arriscar a chegar lá e descobrir que ele já tinha terminado. Colocou o primeiro vestido da pilha de roupas, bem simples e branco, chegava à metade das suas canelas, já que era um pouco mais alta que Saori, mas todas as outras medidas estavam boas, considerando-se como ela estava ainda extremamente magra.

Em menos tempo do que podia imaginar, chegou à sala de jantar, e surpreendeu-se em ver que a mesa já estava posta. Ficou contente ao notar também que não havia apenas um prato, mas dois, e que o virginiano ainda não tinha chegado ali.

Ia se adiantar e sentar no lado direito da mesa, afinal, o outro prato estava posto num dos extremos e aquele definitivamente era o lugar do dono da casa, mas parou o movimento ao ouvir a voz conhecida invadindo o ambiente.

– Você foi rápida. – Shaka disse, mais casualmente do que de costume. Estava de volta em suas roupas indianas, com uma calça simples e uma camisa de mangas curtas, com uma faixa na cintura. Os cabelos dourados estavam molhados ainda, o que deu certeza de que ele também tinha acabado de sair do banho. – Pode se sentar e se servir.

Ela fez exatamente o que ele disse, e mesmo que ele continuasse de olhos fechados, desviou o rosto, com a pele corada. Quando ela parava realmente para prestar atenção, ele era um homem muito bonito e atraente. Daquela vez, ele a acompanhou na refeição, mas ela não esperava mais do que a companhia dele mesmo, e não se incomodou ao todo com o silêncio da sala sendo quebrado apenas pelo toque dos talheres nos pratos. Depois de um tempo foi que ela não conseguiu conter a curiosidade crescente.

– Posso perguntar uma coisa? – perguntou, descansando os talheres por um segundo.

– Acabou de perguntar. – ele responde simplesmente, depois de tomar um gole do suco. – Pode perguntar outra.

– Você… não pode ver? – a morena finalmente deixou a pergunta escapar, procurando uma expressão melhor para não ter que perguntar se ele era cego.

– Eu posso ver. – o loiro afirmou unicamente, deixando espaço suficiente para que ela completasse o questionamento.

– Então por que está sempre de olhos fechados? E como mesmo assim parece que está enxergando tudo?

– Você disse _uma_ pergunta. – Shaka não pareceu se alterar ou coisa parecida diante do questionamento, simplesmente continuou sua refeição calmamente.

– Ah, me desculpe. Sinto muito. – ela sentiu o rosto corar ainda mais e fez o mesmo que ele, voltando a se concentrar em terminar a refeição.

Alguns minutos a mais se passaram, até que a voz dele voltasse a quebrar o silêncio.

– É parte do meu treinamento.

– Ahn? – ela quase deixou o garfo cair ao perceber que ele tinha falado.

– Meus olhos. Parte do meu treinamento é me privar de um sentido para que eu consiga acumular um cosmo maior e mais forte para as batalhas e técnicas especiais. – Shaka completou, mas a morena ficou calada, e ele sabia que ela continuava curiosa, mas estava receosa depois que ele ficara sem responder a pergunta. – Eu consigo agir e andar normalmente porque meus outros sentidos são aguçados, e posso sentir a presença das coisas ao meu redor, principalmente de pessoas, por conta do cosmo. É como se a imagem das pessoas se formasse em minha cabeça de um ponto de luz que representa o cosmo delas.

– Cosmo? – a garota não conseguiu evitar que a pergunta escapasse.

– Cosmo é o nome que damos a energia que cada ser humano emana. É como um pequeno universo dentro de cada um que pode se expandir com o treinamento certo. Nós cavaleiros usamos o cosmo para lutar, a explosão dele faz com que tenhamos força e velocidade incomparáveis. – Shaka explicou, para voltar a sua refeição e finalmente terminar.

– Oh… – ela não soube se dava pra acreditar naquilo mesmo, e estava até curiosa para saber o tamanho daquela força e velocidade. Mas depois de ver o lugar inteiro, e de ver as armaduras, era difícil _não_ acreditar em qualquer coisa que eles lhe contassem. Aquele lugar parecia mais do que irreal.

– Eu queria levá-la ainda hoje ao campo de treinamento das amazonas, mas parece cansada da caminhada. – Shaka disse de repente. – E o campo fica além do coliseu, teríamos que descer todas as escadas do Santuário.

– Campo de treinamento das amazonas? – ela questionou. – Por que eu tenho que ir lá?

– Você vai ficar lá enquanto não recupera a memória. – a garota sentiu um aperto no peito ao ouvir aquilo. Por que exatamente precisava sair dali? Bom, não podia reclamar da hospitalidade, devia apenas ficar onde eles achassem melhor, definitivamente. – Só há mulheres lá, vai ter mais companhia e provavelmente se sentir mais confortável.

Ela não precisou concordar, apenas levou mais uma poção da comida à boca para ter um pretexto para não responder aquilo.

– Eu a levarei amanhã. Descanse hoje. – Shaka se levantou e seguiu na direção da saída da sala, sem se preocupar em se despedir.

Quando ele estava fora do seu campo de visão, a morena suspirou demoradamente. Deixou o resto da comida de lado e ficou pensativa. Não devia estar se sentindo daquele jeito por uma coisa tão simples. Ela não tinha casa e não tinha memória, estava recebendo toda a ajuda possível, não tinha do que reclamar. Ficando ali ou com as amazonas, devia apenas estar feliz por estar viva e poder voltar para casa um dia. Mas ainda assim, sentia-se incomodada por ter que ir. Sentia-se insegura também. Quando se passou tempo suficiente e ela viu que já estava sozinha havia muito, levantou-se e andou até o outro lado da casa. Precisava deitar e descansar um pouco, relaxar antes de fazer uma cena como a daquela manhã, quando procurava por Shaka e acabou chorando sem mesmo notar ou saber o motivo.

Não demorou nem dez minutos deitada na cama, já conseguiu adormecer, de tão cansada que estivera da caminhada até a última casa do Santuário, ida e volta. Se arrependeu amargamente daquilo quando acordou ainda no meio da noite. Estava frio, estava silencioso, estava sozinha no quarto. Rodou na cama por mais de vinte minutos até decidir se levantar e andar pela casa. De certo que não ia procurar Shaka, precisava lidar com aquele sentimento ruim sozinha. Talvez fosse melhor andar até a entrada da casa, e uma respirada de ar puro, longe de paredes a cercando, fizesse bem para sua cabeça e seus sentimentos.

Ela não precisou conter um sorriso ao chegar na entrada da casa de Virgem e se deparar com o céu mais estrelado que imaginaria ter visto. Não era de se surpreender que provavelmente vivesse em uma cidade grande, talvez, e mesmo sem memória, não pudesse ver um céu como aquele todo dia. Sentou-se encostada numa das colunas, como fizera de manhã, e depois de uns minutos, percebeu que estava bem mais ventilado, e as brisas eram bem mais frias. O vestido que usava não ajudava muito para mantê-la quente, então deveria voltar logo para dentro, embora não sentisse a menor vontade de parar de olhar aquele belo céu naquele lugar completamente exótico, esquecendo por um momento aqueles sentimentos angustiantes.

– Você pode ficar doente nesse ar frio. – a voz conhecida se pronunciou atrás dela, e ela se impressionou por não ter se assustado com ela. – Ainda não está recuperada.

– Eu só queria um pouco de ar fresco. – a morena respondeu, abraçando as pernas mais forte e olhando rapidamente para Shaka que estava de pé apenas um passo atrás de si. – Não achei que estava acordado.

– Tente não pegar muito ar fresco. Pode ficar resfriada. – Shaka disse, cruzando os braços diante do corpo e se encostando por um minuto na coluna.

– Que pena que está com os olhos fechados. Não pode ver esse céu bonito.

– Eu o conheço bem. – ele respondeu, descruzando os braços. – Não demore muito, vou levá-la amanhã cedo para o campo das amazonas.

Shaka se virou para entrar de novo na casa, e a morena não conseguiu conter os movimentos quando se levantou rapidamente e sua voz escapou.

– Eu preciso mesmo ir? – perguntou, e viu o virginiano parar os passos para se virar para ela de novo. A expressão estava neutra. – É que… eu me sinto bem aqui. Foi você a primeira pessoa que eu conheci depois de… acordar. Eu não quero atrapalhar, devia estar grata pelo que fez por mim, mas… não queria ter que começar tudo de novo. Eu prometo que vou recuperar as minhas memórias pra não ter que dar mais trabalho… e… – ela hesitou por um minuto, e sorriu sem graça, passando a mão pela franja que cobria os olhos. – Sinto muito. Eu não estou fazendo o menor sentido… eu não devia pedir nada. Muito obrigada por cuidar de mim. Ficarei feliz de ir para o campo das amazonas…

Shaka ficou calado diante das palavras dela. O silêncio demorou por alguns minutos até que ela voltasse a andar para dentro da casa. Precisava só voltar para seu quarto e dormir até a manhã seguinte, para conhecer o novo lugar onde ficaria. Foi apenas quando passou direto pelo virginiano, na intenção de apressar o passo, que precisou parar de súbito.

– Já pensou num nome? – Shaka perguntou, no mesmo tom calmo de sempre, embora houvesse certa urgência em suas palavras para que ela as ouvisse antes de começar a correr.

– Um… nome? – ela se voltou para ele, confusa do porquê daquele assunto ter surgido naquele momento.

– Eu preciso de um nome pelo qual chamá-la, se vai ficar aqui. – Shaka percebeu que mesmo o seu tom estando normal, ele não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, estranhamente apenas sentia que precisava.

Ela não se incomodou ao abrir um largo sorriso satisfeito ao ouvir aquilo, afinal, ele não podia ver mesmo. Pensou no primeiro nome que surgiu em sua cabeça o quanto antes para não perder aquela chance. Não queria que ele mudasse de idéia de repente.

– Gabrielle. – a morena disse rapidamente. – Eu pensei em Gabrielle…

– É um bom nome. – foi a última coisa que ele disse antes de voltar a caminhar para dentro da casa de Virgem.

A morena se sentiu extremamente confortável ali, naquele momento. Ele podia ter saído, a casa podia estar apenas mal-iluminada com a luz do luar, e ela podia estar mais uma vez sozinha, mas sentiu-se bem quando a alegria ultrapassou aquela angústia que sentia toda vez que estava sozinha. Não sabia exatamente porque estava tão feliz com aquilo, mas mais uma vez, se sentia segura e com força suficiente para começar tudo de novo, e descobrir sobre si mesma… embora aquela idéia ainda lhe desse calafrios na espinha.

**Final do Capítulo I**


	2. Um Pesadelo

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Uma Nova Vida**

**Capítulo II: Um Pesadelo**

Foi com tranqüilidade que ela fechou os olhos ao deitar-se na cama no mesmo quarto simples que dormira na noite anterior. Mas aquela tranqüilidade não durou muito. Foi com a mesma velocidade que a escuridão invadiu seu sonho que a momentânea alegria se esvaiu.

_Não estava mais deitada naquela pequena cama, envolta de construções esplêndidas, ao lado do Cavaleiro de Virgem que tanto lhe dava segurança. Estava sozinha, muito sozinha, e sentia frio. A sua respiração parecia ecoar no pequeno lugar que estava. Sentia que não podia se mover direito, e que cada centímetro do seu corpo estava dolorido… por que tinha que estar ali? Por que ninguém nunca aparecia para ajudá-la? Por que não podia simplesmente voltar para casa?_

_Deixou que um sorriso se espalhasse fracamente por seu rosto ao ver uma fresta de luz não muito distante. Havia vozes também, vozes alteradas. Será que finalmente tinham ido buscá-la? Tirá-la daquele lugar frio e escuro? A resposta veio com um movimento rápido e brusco, que por conta da escuridão, ela não percebeu. Fechou os olhos instintivamente, imaginando que não resistiria muito…_

A mulher levantou-se com tanta urgência na cama que por pouco não caiu. Olhou ao redor várias vezes para ter certeza de que estava mesmo no Santuário de Athena e não naquela mesma sala escura. Passou a mão pelos cabelos para organizá-los e finalmente sentiu uma leve marca que havia atrás da orelha esquerda, sob os longos fios de cabelo. Não sabia o que era, e não sabia o que o sonho que acabara de ter significava… mas não duvidava nada que fosse parte de suas memórias tentando atormentá-la. Naquele segundo, observando o lugar em que estava, levemente iluminado pela luz do sol nascente, imaginou se realmente deveria lembrar do que a estava atormentando. Ao passar a mão pelo rosto, para tentar acordar por completo, notou que estava molhado numa mistura de lágrimas e suor.

Sem pensar duas vezes, levantou-se com urgência da cama e foi direto até o banheiro. Precisava apenas de um banho frio para acordar e esquecer tudo o que tinha acontecido. Sorriu diante do próprio pensamento. Ela estava tentando lembrar, e não esquecer mais coisas.

Depois do banho e de colocar outro dos vestidos de Saori, andou pelo caminho já conhecido até a sala de jantar. Mesmo tão cedo na manhã, a refeição matinal já estava servida, e ainda havia dois lugares à mesa. Sentou-se e ficou fitando a comida por algum tempo, depois daquele sonho estranho, perdera a vontade até de comer, mas nem podia pensar em desperdiçar comida.

– Você precisa se alimentar melhor. – a voz de Shaka invadindo o ambiente fez com que ela virasse os olhos para ele. O virginiano estava com uma camisa sem mangas dessa vez, e uma calça folgada, além de faixas enroladas em seus punhos. – Ainda precisa repor o sangue perdido.

Ele sentou-se à mesa e Gabrielle apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, começando a se servir. Imaginou durante algum tempo se seria bom contar pra ele sobre o sonho, embora ele não significasse muita coisa. Depois de incômodos cinco minutos em silêncio, ela deixou um suspiro escapar apenas para chamar a atenção do loiro e começar a falar.

– Eu tive um sonho hoje… – ela deixou o pão que estava comendo no prato, evitando olhar para Shaka. Sabia que os olhos dele estavam fechados, mas ainda conseguia senti-lo com a atenção nela, com o rosto voltado para ela. – Não foi nada muito importante, nem que me fizesse lembrar alguma coisa concreta…

– O que era?

– Eu estava sozinha… presa em alguma sala escura. Não dava pra ver nada. Tinha vozes alteradas também em algum lugar fora da sala… então… alguém entrou e… tentou bater em mim com algum objeto. Eu acordei. – ela explicou, sentindo calafrios com as palavras pronunciadas.

– Foi só um pesadelo. – Shaka disse, não aparentando muito interesse.

– É. Foi só um pesadelo. – ela sorriu forçadamente, voltando a comer, quando o cavaleiro se levantou.

– Eu estarei treinando. Sinta-se à vontade. – Shaka disse, desaparecendo mais uma vez pelo portal que dava para a sala.

Gabrielle terminou de tomar café da manhã, e instalou-se na sala de estar, lendo alguns livros que havia numa prateleira ali mesmo. Não se impressionou por não ter a chance de ver o loiro de novo até o almoço. Ele parecia até estar se esforçando para fazer-lhe companhia pelo menos nas refeições. Não tinha muito do que reclamar, afinal, estava atrapalhando a rotina dele com aquela idéia de ficar ali. Talvez se tivesse ido para o tal campo das amazonas, ele estivesse mais despreocupado e treinando o que devia treinar, seja lá onde fosse.

Na verdade, não sabia se tinha sido uma boa idéia ficar ali. Mesmo que o cavaleiro estivesse possivelmente por perto, ela continuava se sentindo sozinha, e precisou fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não se lembrar daquele maldito pesadelo e não deixar aquelas emoções confusas se descontrolarem para começar a chorar. Constantemente, olhava para os lados e para as frestas escuras dos portais e entre as colunas da casa, imaginando que alguma coisa fosse aparecer de repente. Ela mesma estava se sentindo incomodada com a situação, afinal, não fazia idéia de porque tinha aquele medo crescente… estava ainda mais insegura.

Depois do almoço, ela ainda andou pela Casa de Virgem para ficar um pouco do lado de fora, apenas observando os limites do Santuário. Havia algum movimento para além das Doze Casas, e talvez fossem os outros cavaleiros ou aspirantes, mas não dava para ver nada direito nem detalhes do que estavam fazendo com a distância. Não era de se surpreender que pudessem estar treinando.

Ela se sentia bem melhor ali fora. Talvez lhe desse mais sensação de liberdade do que quando estava lá dentro, embora aquela insegurança persistisse e parecesse que ia lhe seguir pelo resto da vida, mesmo se lembrasse de seu passado. Era tão calmo e silencioso ficar ali fora, que continuou ali por um longo tempo, até os raios de sol começarem a dar sinal de estarem mais fracos. Durante aquele tempo, quase adormeceu duas vezes, e teve a ligeira impressão de escutar sons de coisas sendo destruídas, explosões. Não fazia idéia de onde aqueles sons vinham ou se era apenas a sua imaginação, mas algumas vezes também achou ver a poeira subindo em algum ponto específico além das Doze Casas.

Quando a brisa começou a esfriar, entrou na casa de novo, para parar na sala de estar e se deitar confortavelmente no sofá grande. Ficou apenas tentado fitar o teto da casa, coberto pela escuridão, e antes que se desse conta, aquela escuridão tinha tomado conta de todo o seu corpo.

_O lugar em que estava parecia ainda mais frio do que da última vez. As dores no corpo pareciam piores, as vozes não estavam mais alteradas, mas falavam algo em um tom que ela não conseguia definir se estavam dentro ou fora do lugar em que se encontrava. Tentou se levantar, mas suas pernas não tinham o mínimo de força para tal. Até mesmo seus olhos estavam cansados e ela sentiu que o rosto estava gelado ainda mais pelas marcas de lágrimas incontáveis. Tentou ver alguma coisa ao redor, mas a vista doía e estava tudo tão escuro… mas já se sentia acostumada àquilo._

_Tentou tatear o chão ao seu redor, procurando pela parede mais próxima e não demorou a achá-la bem atrás de si. Apoiou-se nela e mais uma vez, esforçou-se ao máximo para se levantar._

– _Onde… onde eu estou? – a voz saiu num sussurro tão ínfimo que ela teve dúvidas se aquilo não tinha sido apenas um pensamento distante. Mesmo de pé, suas pernas tremiam muito e provavelmente ela cairia ao tentar dar o terceiro passo. Insistiu, e finalmente conseguiu arrastar-se alguns poucos metros, tateando a parede._

_Quase caiu com o susto ao ouvir as vozes se alterarem novamente em algum lugar não muito distante. Havia muitos gritos e barulhos de coisa batendo. Sentiu o medo tomar conta de seu corpo, e então, o barulho de uma porta se escancarando com força._

_A iluminação vinda da porta fez com que seus olhos ardessem, e precisou fechá-los por um momento para recuperar a visão._

– _O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ TENTANDO FAZER, VADIA?!_

_O tom da voz a assustou e ela abriu os olhos de vez para ver uma figura masculina indistinta indo em sua direção. A vista ainda estava cansada demais, e não podia enxergar as coisas direito, mas conseguia ouvir ainda as ondulações na voz do homem ao gritar… ele estava visivelmente bêbado. Ela levantou os dois braços quando viu que ele tinha erguido o braço forte para desferir um golpe nela._

Antes que o braço a tocasse, Gabrielle levantou-se com urgência do sofá, a respiração ofegante, o suor escorrendo pela testa, misturado a lágrimas que saíam em excesso de seus olhos arregalados. Fizera o movimento com tamanha rapidez que quase caiu do móvel. Depois que conseguiu normalizar a respiração, escondeu o rosto nas duas mãos, permitindo que mais lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos.

– Mas que inferno! – praguejou em voz baixa, contendo os soluços. – O que aconteceu comigo… o que aconteceu?

O medo invadia seu peito com mais força do que nunca. Shaka lhe dissera mais cedo que aquilo era só um pesadelo, mas não podia ser… era tão real. Tão real que quase conseguia sentir as mesmas dores de seu sonho mesmo depois de acordada.

Rapidamente, ela limpou o rosto e engoliu o choro, não queria que o Cavaleiro de Virgem aparecesse de repente para vê-la naquele estado. A única coisa que não conseguia disfarçar era o tremor nas pernas e o medo em seu peito… com os olhos fechados, ele não a veria tremendo, e o medo… ele não podia saber como ela estava se sentindo.

– Teve outro pesadelo?

Ela se sobressaltou ao ouvir a voz de Shaka e virou-se para ver que ele estava parado alguns metros de distância dela.

– Não… não foi nada. – esforçou um sorriso para que seu tom pudesse parecer mais convincente.

– Acha que são memórias? – Shaka se aproximou do sofá, e ela se impressionou com a pergunta.

– Eu queria que não fossem. – Gabrielle abraçou as pernas junto ao corpo, encostando o queixo nos joelhos. – Mas elas são tão reais.

– O que você sonhou? – Shaka parou ao lado do sofá, de frente para a mulher.

– Uma coisa parecida com o pesadelo que tive de noite. Havia uma pessoa tentando me machucar também… se bem que acho que ela conseguiu. – Gabrielle respondeu, e só de pronunciar aquelas palavras, sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais. Teve vontade de chorar de novo, mas sabia que o virginiano ia notar aquilo.

Shaka hesitou por um momento, e o silêncio tomou conta da sala. Gabrielle não tinha vontade de falar, abraçava as pernas com força para que seu corpo parasse de tremer de uma vez. Ele finalmente se sentou no espaço vago do sofá.

– Para você ter perdido a sua memória… o motivo pode não ter sido só a pancada na sua cabeça. – Shaka começou a falar, e parecia incerto de suas palavras. – É muito provável que tenha apagado fatos traumáticos. Não é difícil deduzir pelo jeito que se sente e pelos sonhos que teve.

– Eu… sinto muito. – ela deixou escapar quase num sussurro.

– Pelo que? – o loiro perguntou, intrigado.

– Eu disse que logo recuperaria as minhas memórias… para não incomodá-lo. – Gabrielle apertou as pernas com mais força. – Agora não tenho certeza… se quero me lembrar de alguma coisa.

– Talvez, perder a memória tenha sido bom pra você. – Shaka falou, depois de um tempo em silêncio. – Você conseguiu uma coisa que muita gente clama em vários momentos da vida: esquecer um passado difícil. A maioria delas, só quer na verdade esquecer os erros que cometeu. Eu não a culpo por não querer lembrar. Mas enfrentar seus medos é melhor do que tentar esquecê-los.

Gabrielle não respondeu. Não se importava se era melhor enfrentar os medos, não tinha disposição para fazer aquilo naquele momento, com o corpo tremendo e o medo aumentando em seu coração.

– Venha…

Ela levantou os olhos para ver a mão do loiro estendida bem diante de si. Piscou duas vezes para ter certeza do que estava vendo.

– Um pouco de ar fresco vai lhe fazer melhor.

Hesitante, ela estendeu o braço para segurar a mão dele. Esperava que ele não notasse seus tremores, mas na verdade, percebeu que era uma sensação muito confortável. A mão dele era quente, diferente daquele lugar de seus pesadelos, onde era tudo frio. Ele apertou um pouco a mão dela e a ajudou a se levantar do sofá. A pressão que ele fazia não era suficiente para machucar, mas era o bastante para fazê-la parar de tremer. O calor da mão dele fez com que seu corpo se acalmasse um pouco… era uma mão que não estava tentando machucá-la.

Ela sorriu ao seguir o cavaleiro para fora da Casa de Virgem, onde o céu estrelado iluminava a noite do Santuário.

Gabrielle sentou-se na beira dos degraus da Casa Zodiacal, cruzando os pés e fitando o céu. Shaka continuava de pé, e os olhos ainda estavam fechados. Ela não sabia se estava começando a se acostumar com aquilo, ou se estava se sentindo mais incomodada.

– Você realmente não abre os olhos? Nunquinha? – ela perguntou, o corpo já tinha parado de tremer, restava apenas a mesma insegurança de sempre e o medo daquele pesadelo, mas ele também estava se esvaindo aos poucos. Imaginava que aquilo tinha sido resultado da imagem de Shaka.

– Só durante batalhas. – ele respondeu.

– Nem pra ver o céu de vez em quando?

– Não.

– Deve ser solitário aí, não?

Shaka arqueou ambas as sobrancelhas. Não sabia o que exatamente ela queria dizer com aquilo… mas às vezes, apenas às vezes, talvez se sentisse sozinho naquela escuridão, e ele nem precisava estar nela.

– Não. – ele respondeu, finalmente. Desejou estar com os olhos abertos para ver a expressão que ela tinha no rosto. – Está se sentindo melhor?

– Sim. – Gabrielle disse, respirando fundo e se levantando. – Acho melhor ir dormir agora.

Shaka apenas acenou com a cabeça em resposta. Começaram a andar até o interior da casa, e no centro do salão principal, desviaram-se para partirem até alas diferentes. Antes que Shaka sumisse entre os corredores da casa, ouviu a voz da mulher chamá-lo novamente, talvez num tom um pouco mais alto do que ela mesma queria.

– Ei… obrigada. – disse, mesmo estando a vários passos de distância dele, sabia que ele podia ouvi-la sem precisar aumentar ainda mais o tom de voz. – Eu vou me esforçar, para lutar contra o que quer que seja.

Ele não precisou responder. Ela também não precisou ouvir a resposta. Sabia que ele não falava muito, mas estava ligeiramente preocupado com ela. Infelizmente, na distância em que estava, não foi possível notar o pequeno sorriso que se formou nos finos lábios do loiro.

**xXx**

Aquela noite, como muitas que se seguiram, não foi muito confortável para Gabrielle. Era comum que acordasse todos os dias tremendo, assustada, e com o coração acelerado, imaginando se não tinha sido realmente espancada, como nos sonhos. Não tinha nada muito mais nítido entre os seus pesadelos, havia sempre o mesmo tipo de cena, e às vezes ela se perguntava se eram a mesma cena ou se aquilo tinha acontecido incontáveis vezes. Tinha calafrios de pensar pelo que tinha passado naquele tempo… ou melhor, em sua vida toda. Ainda era incapaz de se lembrar de algo.

Agora ela tinha mais cuidado em dormir pelos cantos que não o próprio quarto. Não queria continuar preocupando Shaka, e precisava arrumar um jeito de não acordar dos pesadelos antes de descobrir alguma coisa. Mas aquele instinto de defesa era sempre mais forte. E precisava sempre ficar no quarto até se acalmar o suficiente para a intuição aguçada do loiro não notar como ela estava mal por conta dos pesadelos.

Por mais que tentasse lembrar, e por mais que se recuperasse, os pesadelos podiam ir embora, mas não adiantava, aquela maldita insegurança continuava perseguindo-a dia após dia, hora após hora, pesadelo após pesadelo. Não precisava ter nenhuma daquelas cenas assustadoras em mente, precisava apenas caminhar, respirar… sentia-se a pessoa mais frágil do mundo. Bom, não devia ser estranho ter aquele pensamento, se tinha sido tão espancada em sua vida, como mostravam os pesadelos. Já tinha encontrado até algumas cicatrizes pelo corpo enquanto tomava banho, mas não eram nada muito grave ou exagerado, exceto por uma em sua barriga, que parecia realmente ter lhe dado uma bela dor.

Foi com aquela insegurança a perseguindo constantemente, que ela seguiu decidida até a sala de meditação onde Shaka geralmente ficava. Ela não sabia muito do Santuário e do treinamento dos cavaleiros. Nunca se afastava da Casa de Virgem e só ficava nos degraus de entrada, no máximo. Mas não percebia se Shaka saía muito dali para treinar, ou se treinava ali tão silenciosamente quanto meditava… não sabia nada sobre o que ele fazia como Cavaleiro, na verdade. Esperava que ele pudesse lhe ajudar com aquilo.

Ao encontrá-lo sentado sobre aquela almofada vermelha, tão concentrado em sua meditação, parou de imediato, tentando se esconder parcialmente atrás de uma das colunas, esgueirando o rosto para poder encará-lo. Ele parecia tão incrivelmente inabalável ali, e transmitia uma sensação tão calma também. Sentiu o coração falhar uma batida ao notar aquilo. Sabia que sentia-se muito bem ao lado do virginiano, e queria poder ficar ao lado dele muito mais tempo… mesmo que ele fosse tão calado. E o melhor de tudo, ter um homem daqueles ao seu lado, lhe protegendo, ao menos amenizava aquela constante insegurança.

Ficar ali, observando-o, lembrou-lhe também da primeira vez que o vira ali, meditando. Não tinha sido uma boa situação, e acabara chorando de novo. Também tomava cuidado com aquilo, sempre que começava a se sentir sozinha e com medo, ficava no quarto, para que ele não notasse caso as lágrimas escapassem de seu rosto. Afinal, estava decidida a não preocupá-lo demais, embora seu plano envolvesse ocupá-lo.

– Você deseja alguma coisa? – Shaka finalmente perguntou.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao perceber que ele só podia estar falando com ela, afinal, ele voltara o rosto na direção dela, mesmo que ainda com os olhos fechados. Um dia ela descobriria como aquela coisa de cosmo funcionava para adivinhar como ele fazia aquilo. Sabia que tinha sido silenciosa o suficiente, ele só podia ter algum tipo de sexto sentido.

– Eu… atrapalhei de novo? – ela perguntou, finalmente tomando coragem para sair de trás da coluna em que tentara em vão se esconder.

– Não está se sentindo bem? – o loiro estrategicamente desviou-se da pergunta.

– Estou… estou ótima. – Gabrielle sorriu sem graça, mexendo nos cabelos. Não sabia exatamente como pedir o que queria pedir.

– Vai ficar aí? – ele perguntou, e ela subitamente tomou aquilo como uma ordem para sair de lá e deixá-lo treinar em paz, mas logo ele completou. – Você pode vir até aqui.

Ela não falou nada. Ficou parada por alguns segundos e finalmente andou na direção dele. Meio incerta do que fazer, sentou-se bem diante dele, numa pose bem elegante e refinada, sem ao menos perceber aquilo.

– Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?

– Eu… bom. – ela respirou fundo. Não tinha muito que hesitar mesmo, o máximo que podia acontecer era ele negar. – Pensei se você não podia me treinar!

Shaka quase abriu os olhos para poder arregalá-los de leve. Entretanto, apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas com o súbito pedido da garota. Ele não fazia muito sentido, fazia?

– Treiná-la? – Shaka precisou repetir para ter certeza do que ouvia. – Como um cavaleiro de Athena?

– Não! Claro que não! – ela balançou as mãos para enfatizar a resposta. – Não é nada disso. Eu não quero ser o que quer que vocês sejam, bom, não sei. Eu só imaginei que…

– Imaginou…?

– Eu não consigo parar de sonhar que estou sendo espancada. – Gabrielle finalmente deixou as palavras escaparem. – E mesmo que o medo dos pesadelos passe, os tremores… a angústia. Eu continuo me sentindo insegura. É como se a qualquer momento, quem quer que tenha feito isso comigo, pudesse voltar e me levar de novo, para passar pela mesma coisa. Então… eu pensei que talvez, só talvez… eu me sentisse melhor se soubesse pelo menos o básico pra me defender.

Shaka ficou calado por uns minutos. Não sabia que ela continuava se sentindo tão mal assim mesmo com o passar dos dias. Tinha estranhado realmente que ela passasse mais tempo no quarto, e às vezes se atrasasse para alguma das refeições. Então… ela provavelmente estava tentando esconder aquilo dele para não incomodá-lo.

– Não há ninguém que possa levá-la daqui. Você está mais segura aqui do que em qualquer lugar da face da Terra. – o virginiano respondeu, e mesmo que ela sentisse uma leve alegria por ouvir aquilo, por saber que estava segura com ele, devia admitir que estava desapontada por saber que ele muito provavelmente ia negar seu pedido. – Mas, se vai se sentir melhor, acho que podemos dar um jeito.

– Mesmo?! – ela não conseguiu conter a animação e quase pulou no lugar em que estava, mas logo sentiu a face corar e precisou se controlar. – Muito obrigada! Muito obrigada mesmo! Quando podemos começar?

Mais uma vez, o virginiano teve vontade de sorrir. Estava achando que estava sorrindo demais nos últimos dias, e não tinha uma razão óbvia. Mas aquela reação animada dela pedia por uma risada, ao menos.

– Bom… eu não sei se sou bom com técnicas de autodefesa, pelo menos não as convencionais. – ele falou, e ela teve vontade de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas conteve a curiosidade momentaneamente. – Faz tempo que não tenho aprendizes, não sei se conseguiria treinar alguém que não é acostumado com a força de um cavaleiro. – mais uma vez, ela teve vontade de saber do que ele estava falando, mas mudou o assunto para o que era prioridade no momento.

– Então…?

– Eu arrumarei um bom mestre para você. – Shaka falou, finalmente. – Até lá, você ainda precisa se recuperar.

– Eu já me recuperei! – ela levantou os braços como quem estava mostrando os músculos, mas não adiantava muito para alguém que estava de olhos fechados.

– Seu corpo ainda está fraco. – o loiro disse, e hesitou um pouco antes de completar a sentença. – Deve ter passado por muita dificuldade para estar assim. Mas já está se recuperando. Precisa se alimentar melhor.

– Claro! Eu vou me recuperar. – Gabrielle concordou, com a mesma animação. Ele imaginou que ela iria se sentir mal por ele lembrar daquilo, mas estava errado. Parecia que a vontade de aprender a se defender era bem maior do que o medo de lembrar o que passara. Talvez aquilo fosse bom… talvez não fosse.

– Até lá, terei encontrado alguém para ajudá-la.

– Eu vou deixar você meditando então. – ela se levantou finalmente, dando uns passos para trás. – Obrigada de novo. Acho que não sei o que seria de mim se não tivesse me encontrado… obrigada.

Ela saiu da sala antes de poder ouvir alguma resposta, afinal… ele nunca respondia, não era mesmo?

– _Foi um prazer…_ – Shaka deixou as palavras sussurradas sumirem na imensidão da Casa de Virgem. Agora, só precisava se certificar de que encontrasse alguém para treiná-la, e talvez o ânimo dela aumentasse mais. Ela parecia ser uma garota muito mais animada do que as vezes em que a vira lembrando-se do passado e do medo. Estava começando a ficar curioso para saber se aquele lado extrovertido realmente existia antes, e se era o verdadeiro.

**xXx**

Naquela noite, quando Gabrielle finalmente fechou os olhos para dormir, não foi a mesma escuridão de sempre que invadiu seus pesadelos.

_O lugar ainda estava um pouco coberto pelas sombras, mas ela conseguia ver agora o chão de madeira, uma mesa um pouco a frente de onde estava sentada e também um lance de escadas que levava até uma porta entreaberta._

_Olhou para as próprias mãos e viu como estavam machucadas, principalmente os pulsos, presos pelo que pareciam ser correntes. Sua visão ainda era um pouco turva e não conseguia distinguir exatamente todos os detalhes da cena. A roupa estava rasgada e com inúmeras manchas vermelhas que ela não duvidava serem de sangue. Levantou as mãos para limpar os olhos, mas não conseguiu alcançar o rosto, quando a corrente que prendia as suas mãos chegou ao limite. Estava se sentindo ainda mais fraca e inválida ali. As pernas doíam muito e sabia que mesmo se tentasse, não conseguiria se levantar._

– _Oh, finalmente acordou, querida. Aqui, eu trouxe comida pra você._

_A voz feminina aparentemente gentil invadiu seus ouvidos. Mas mesmo com aquele tom tão doce, ela instintivamente arregalou os olhos e sentiu o medo tomar conta do seu peito. Não queria levantar o rosto para ver a dona da voz, mas também não precisou. A mulher se abaixou bem diante dela e colocou um prato com um líquido marrom na sua frente._

– _Oh… veja só como você está. Não se preocupe, não vai acontecer de novo, logo você vai estar boa… agora, tome um pouquinho da sopinha que mamãe preparou para você…_

_A mulher encheu uma colher com o líquido e levou até a boca dela. Ela não abriu os lábios, não tinha vontade de comer, mesmo que estivesse se sentindo fraca demais. Não queria comer, não daquele jeito._

– _Não seja uma menina má. Vamos, eu estou lhe ajudando! – a mulher insistiu, tentando levar a colher até sua boca de novo._

_Gabrielle virou o rosto para o lado, sentindo-se incomodada com a presença da mulher que se dizia sua mãe. Talvez, não devesse ter feito aquilo. A reação dela não foi das melhores._

– _Menina má! Menina muito mal-criada! Você está merecendo mais castigos! – ela jogou a sopa em cima da garota e ela teve sorte de não estar quente._

_Quando Gabrielle voltou os olhos pra ela, a mulher desferiu a mão pesada em sua direção. Daquela vez, ela sentiu a pancada no rosto, mais pancadas sucessivas, a dor aumentando e a voz falhando ao tentar gritar. Foi quando a mulher segurou a tigela em que tinha a sopa, para usá-la como arma, que ela gritou desesperada…_

Ela levantou-se rapidamente, escorregando pela cama até o chão frio de pedra. Estava com a respiração ofegante e as lágrimas corriam de seu rosto sem cerimônia. Não sabia se tinha gritado de verdade ou se só tinha acontecido no sonho. Completamente desesperada, abraçou as pernas junto ao corpo e escondeu-se no canto entre a cama e a parede, deixando que o choro continuasse, ao invés de tentar engoli-lo, como fazia nas noites anteriores.

A morena queria se lembrar, queria mesmo se lembrar, mas não esperava que pudesse sonhar com aquilo. Havia uma coisa presa em sua garganta, como outro grito de desespero que estava ansiando por se libertar, mas ela precisou contê-lo, na esperança de que o anterior fosse apenas do sonho.

Enganou-se, quando a porta do quarto foi aberta com certa urgência. Não sabia quanto tempo tinha se passado desde que acordara, mas sabia que era pouco demais. Não se importava se era Shaka que estava ali para tentar ajudá-la, nada ia fazer com que aquele sentimento ruim fosse embora naquele momento.

– O que aconteceu?

Ela ouviu a voz dele perto demais e não precisou levantar a cabeça escondida nos braços para saber que ele já estava ajoelhado bem a sua frente. Não conseguia responder, não conseguia pensar em mais nada além daquela cena que acabara de passar em sua cabeça. Os soluços apenas pioravam e o choro aumentava. Não queria ter se lembrado de uma coisa daquelas.

– Você está tremendo… – ele disse, permitindo-se colocar a mão no topo da cabeça dela. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas não se sentia bem com ela daquele jeito. Era desesperador. – Diga-me o que aconteceu.

Ela tentou engolir o choro para ao menos responder a pergunta dele, mas até para fazer aquilo estava difícil. Apertou as pernas tão forte que imaginou se as marcas das mãos não ficariam em sua pele.

– Eu… eu não quero… – ela finalmente conseguiu falar, com a voz fraca, os soluços ainda atrapalhando sua sentença. – Se for desse jeito… eu não quero…

Ela não conseguiu completar a sentença, afundando ainda mais a cabeça até pressionar a testa contra os joelhos.

– O que você não quer…? – Shaka perguntou, deslizando a mão pelos cabelos escuros dela. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para que ela parasse de chorar. Para que ela ficasse animada como no dia anterior ao saber do treinamento.

– Eu não quero… voltar para casa. – ela finalmente conseguiu engolir os soluços para completar a frase, sem coragem de levantar o rosto para encará-lo. – Me desculpe… me desculpe…

Gabrielle finalmente levantou o rosto para encarar os olhos fechados e a expressão confusa do cavaleiro. O rosto dela estava completamente molhado pelos traços de lágrimas e os olhos estavam vermelhos.

– Me desculpe. – disse de novo, antes que ele tivesse a chance de falar. – É que… ela estava lá, e eu estava presa por correntes e… e ela estava me batendo muito! – mais uma vez a voz foi embargada pelo choro e ela não pôde completar a frase por uns minutos. – Desculpe!

Num ato completamente impensado, Shaka puxou-a pelo braço com certa urgência e abraçou-a forte, colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça dela. Ela conteve os soluços por um tempo, e então, segurou o tecido da camisa dele com força entre as mãos pequenas. Não conseguia abraçá-lo de volta, mas também não queria que ele a soltasse. Era confortável ali… e era seguro.

– Você pede desculpas demais. – o virginiano falou, num fio de voz. – Por coisas que não tem culpa. Não se preocupe… o que quer que tenha acontecido, ou quem quer que tenha visto, não vai acontecer de novo. Você está segura aqui.

A garota fechou os olhos com força e apertou mais o tecido da camisa dele, engolindo o choro de vez para poder completar o que tinha a dizer. Precisou de alguns minutos para poder falar aquilo em voz alta.

– Ela disse que era minha mãe. – a pronúncia da frase fez com que ela sentisse uma pontada forte no peito, era como se só precisasse daquilo para ter certeza. – Minha… mãe. – a repetição da frase parecia absurdamente sofrida.

Shaka não soube o que falar naquele momento. Ela tinha razão para estar tão apavorada. O que ela mais queria era lembrar-se de sua casa, para poder voltar para lá, não conseguia deixar de ressaltar que o único sentimento que tinha memória era de que precisava voltar para casa. Mas aquele sentimento acabara de ir por água abaixo… se ela realmente tinha se lembrado da própria mãe espancando-a.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – as palavras que ele disse saíram mais por impulso do que pela razão. Ele não sabia se ela ficaria bem ao lembrar tudo e voltar para casa… mas tinha certeza de que queria fazer de tudo para que ela estivesse bem. Talvez aquilo bastasse.

Por um tempo indeterminado, ela ficou ali, protegida nos braços dele, sentindo sua angústia e insegurança passarem pouco a pouco. Quando o corpo tremia, ele a abraçava com mais força, para que ela se sentisse melhor. O silêncio permaneceu entre os dois por algum tempo, tempo o suficiente para Gabrielle adormecer novamente, sem nem se dar conta daquilo.

Ao perceber que a respiração dela estava regular novamente, ele a colocou de volta na cama e apoiou-se no colchão. Desde que a reencontrara, Shaka finalmente voltou a abrir os olhos, e encarou o rosto com uma expressão agora calma. Ela estava bem mais recuperada do que quando a vira pela primeira vez, as maçãs do rosto estavam rosadas e os olhos agora com marcas vermelhas por conta do choro. O rosto ainda estava molhado das lágrimas e o cabelo castanho caía em alguns fios sobre o semblante dela.

O virginiano permitiu-se aproximar a mão do rosto dela, para tirar os fios de cabelo de lá. Lentamente, limpou os rastros de lágrimas, de modo que ela não acordasse com seu ato. Devia confessar que ela estava bem melhor no vestido branco de Saori do que nas roupas acabadas em que a encontrara. Ao perceber que tinha aproximado o rosto o suficiente para sentir o doce perfume da jovem, imediatamente se recompôs e fechou os olhos, andando até a porta e fechando-a com cuidado ao passar.

"No que estou pensando…", ele balançou a cabeça levemente para os lados, começando a andar para longe do quarto da visitante.

Quando Gabrielle voltou a abrir os olhos, não sabia que horas eram exatamente. Piscou duas vezes, olhando para os lados e imaginando se o que acontecera fazia apenas parte de um sonho estranho, ou se era a realidade mesmo. Corou intensamente ao perceber que aquilo não poderia ter sido só o seu sonho… que ele realmente a tinha abraçado e protegido.

Dez longos minutos foram necessários para que ela finalmente decidisse tomar coragem e sair do quarto para comer algo. A probabilidade de encontrar com o virginiano era mínima, principalmente se o horário do almoço já tinha passado. Deixou um sorriso surgir em seus lábios quando lembrou o único sonho que tivera entre tantos pesadelos. Havia luz, sem sombras, sem dor… e ele estava lá para abraçá-la e protegê-la.

Ficou tão perdida em pensamentos sobre o sonho com Shaka que só percebeu que estava na sala de jantar quando ouviu a voz conhecida.

– Está se sentindo melhor?

A morena ficou extremamente feliz que o virginiano estivesse de olhos fechados, para não ter visto o sorriso abobalhado que tinha nos lábios. Em seguida, a expressão surpresa na face extremamente corada.

– Não achei que acordaria para o almoço.

– Eu… estou bem melhor. – ela disse, meio sem reação diante da presença dele.

– Sente-se para almoçar então. – Shaka indicou a cadeira habitual, a comida já estava servida e ele sentou-se também.

Gabrielle se apressou para sentar-se e acompanhar o loiro na refeição. Como sempre, o ambiente era o mais silencioso possível.

– Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. – as palavras dela escaparam de sua boca num de repente, e mais uma vez, ela ficou feliz por ele manter os olhos fechados e não ver sua face ainda mais corada.

– Você se desculpa demais. – foi a resposta rápida dele. – Teve outro pesadelo?

– Não! Na verdade, tive um sonho muito bom. – Gabrielle deixou o sorriso surgir nos lábios de novo.

– Uma lembrança?

– Duvido muito. – ela corou mais ao lembrar que sonhara com ele. – Só o resultado de um… sono tranqüilo.

Shaka não voltou a falar. Estivera tão desconcentrado a manhã inteira que nem conseguira meditar. Não esperava realmente que ela acordasse para o almoço, e agora não sabia o que dizer. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teriam que conversar sobre o ocorrido, e especialmente sobre ela querer voltar para casa ou não.

– Eu vou para a sala de meditação. – o loiro disse, assim que terminou a comida, levantando-se de imediato.

– Certo. – Gabrielle respondeu, antes que ele conseguisse escapar.

Shaka precisou apenas desaparecer do campo de visão para que ela deixasse os talheres caírem sobre o prato, suspirando pesadamente logo em seguida. Não sabia mais como agir diante dele e logo que tinha dormido abraçada a ele, assim como até mesmo sonhara com ele. Para completar tudo, tinha insistido que não queria mais voltar para casa. Aquela devia ser uma questão complicada para o Cavaleiro de Virgem.

Ela deixou a sala de jantar e seguiu para fora da Casa de Virgem, sentando-se no chão de pedra, encostada numa das grandes colunas, observando o horizonte. Durante boa parte do resto do dia, ela continuou ali, apenas sentindo a brisa leve, sua cabeça cheia de pensamentos confusos. O pesadelo que tivera aquela noite estava deixando-a completamente desnorteada. Mesmo com a surpresa momentânea e o medo por ter lembrado aquela cena com a sua suposta mãe, a vontade de voltar para casa ainda era estranhamente a mesma.

Quando finalmente decidiu voltar para dentro, o sol estava quase se pondo. Incrivelmente, encontrou Shaka ao alcançar o salão principal da Casa de Virgem.

– Eu achei que ainda estaria… treinando. – ela disse.

– Eu não… – Shaka hesitou por uns segundos, quase deixando escapar que estava completamente desconcentrado. – Pensei em procurar um mestre para você. Se ainda tiver int…

– Mesmo?! – o tom dela era notavelmente animado. – Isso significa que eu já posso começar então…

– Ainda não. – Shaka cortou a empolgação dela. A reação quase infantil o fazia sentir vontade de rir.

– Por que não?! – Gabrielle protestou.

– Não se recuperou por completo.

– Claro que me recuperei! Não seja tão implicante. – a morena reclamou, cruzando os braços diante do corpo.

– Eu preciso sair para achar um mestre. – o virginiano disse, cobrindo a distância entre eles com uns poucos passos. – Vai ficar bem aqui? Sozinha?

– Vou sim. – Gabrielle sorriu largamente, percebendo que o incômodo em se sentir sozinha tinha sido superado pela preocupação dele com seu estado.

– Estarei de volta antes do jantar. – Shaka passou direto por ela, seguindo na direção da entrada da casa.

Gabrielle aproveitou a oportunidade para passar um longo tempo no banho. Enquanto isso, Shaka atravessava quatro Casas Zodiacais, até parar na Casa de Áries, seguindo até a sala de estar, onde Mu estava sentado, aparentemente descansando.

– Shaka de Virgem. Que surpresa. – Mu cumprimentou-o, sem se importar em se levantar. – Geralmente você sobe as escadas, não desce. Sente-se… o que o traz aqui?

– Seja bem-vindo de volta, Cavaleiro de Áries. – Shaka acomodou-se numa das poltronas.

– Não pude deixar de notar que o cosmo da garota está bem mais forte agora. E continua emanando da sua casa. – Mu comentou.

– Ela vai ficar na Casa de Virgem por enquanto. – Shaka respondeu apenas.

– Alguma razão específica?

– Não. – a resposta foi imediata.

– Ela conseguiu se lembrar de alguma coisa? – o ariano emendou o assunto.

– Algumas coisas. – Shaka ficou pensativo por um momento. – Coisas desagradáveis. Não sei o que fazer agora.

– Que coisas ela lembrou? – Mu franziu o cenho, curioso.

– A mãe dela a espancando, provavelmente. – o loiro respondeu. – Ela acordou desesperada, dizendo que não queria mais voltar para casa.

– Talvez não seja mesmo uma boa idéia. Ela teria que ir para algum abrigo ou orfanato. Quer dizer, ela ainda parece menor de idade. – Mu disse, assumindo também uma expressão pensativa.

Shaka ficou calado, pensando nas possibilidades. Se ela fosse mesmo menor de idade, os pais ainda teriam direito sobre ela, e poderiam continuar maltratando-a. Devia ter um jeito de evitar que aquilo acontecesse. Se ela ficasse no Santuário, estaria definitivamente protegida deles e de qualquer outro.

– Shaka. – Mu chamou o amigo pela terceira vez até que ele finalmente prestasse atenção. O ariano riu levemente. – Sinto muito, parece realmente preocupado com isso. O cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus está mesmo preocupado com coisas mundanas… está interessado numa humana!

– Não fale besteiras. – Shaka encostou-se na cadeira, levemente incomodado com as palavras do amigo.

– Mas então. O que realmente o traz aqui? Sei que tem algo em mente e definitivamente não era vir me dar as boas-vindas.

– Quero arrumar um mestre para treinar Gabrielle.

– Gabrielle? É o nome dela?

– Não, só escolheu um temporário enquanto não consegue lembrar. – Shaka explicou.

– Você disse que quer arrumar um mestre para treiná-la. De onde surgiu essa idéia? – mais uma vez, o ariano franziu o cenho, completamente confuso. – Ela quer ser amazona?

– Não. A única coisa que ela consegue lembrar é de pessoas batendo nela enquanto está presa num quarto escuro. Disse que não consegue deixar de se sentir insegura. Talvez, um treinamento de técnicas de autodefesa a ajudem. – Shaka voltou à expressão pensativa.

– Hm… entendo. – Mu balançou a cabeça. – Então por que você mesmo não a treina?

– Não tenho aprendizes há séculos. – o virginiano respondeu. – Não faço idéia de como treinar uma pessoa que não tem a resistência de um cavaleiro.

– Algum dos cavaleiros de ouro então…? O Milo?

– De onde surgiu essa idéia? – o tom de Shaka era completamente indignado e Mu conteve a vontade de rir da reação do amigo.

– Ele é um dos poucos entre nós que treina ataques básicos, com o Kanon e o Aiolia. – o ariano explicou. – Mas ultimamente Kanon está ocupado guardando a Casa de Gêmeos, já que o Saga é o Grande Mestre, e no momento, Aiolia viajou. Sobrou o Milo então.

– Não. – a resposta foi categórica, e Mu sorriu de novo. – Talvez não seja uma boa idéia treinar com um Cavaleiro de Ouro. É perigoso para uma pessoa normal.

– Claro, perigoso. Eu entendo perfeitamente. – Mu concordou, achando divertidas as reações passionais de Shaka, nunca vira aquilo antes. – Então, acho que o mais indicado seria falar com Marin de Águia.

– Marin?

– É. Ela é a líder das amazonas. Acho que não teria problema, não? E ela é de prata. – Mu explicou. – Acho que você não vai encontrar algum cavaleiro de bronze para treiná-la. Dificilmente eles ficam no Santuário e são mais inexperientes também.

– Vou procurar por Marin então. – Shaka se levantou, para sair da sala.

– Boa sorte. E até mais. – Mu acenou brevemente, quando o virginiano saiu da sala, e em pouco tempo, já tinha até alcançado a entrada da Casa de Áries. – Quem diria… realmente uma garota está transformando Shaka de Virgem em humano novamente.

Shaka alcançou o campo de treinamento das amazonas tão rápido que sequer dera chance ao sol se pôr. Havia ainda muitas aspirantes treinando. Ele parou no que seria o limite para a entrada do campo, cercada de arbustos e árvores. Não podia passar de lá, mesmo que mantivesse os olhos constantemente fechados.

Não demorou muito a uma das amazonas ir até ele. Com os cabelos castanhos e o rosto encoberto por uma máscara, Marin ficou ainda completamente surpresa de ver que o Cavaleiro de Virgem realmente estava ali.

– Shaka, Cavaleiro de Ouro de Virgem. – ela falou. – O que o traz aqui? Não estaria em busca de uma aprendiz, estaria?

– Você é Marin de Águia? – ele perguntou, ignorando parte das palavras dela.

– Sim. O que poso fazer por um Cavaleiro de Ouro?

– Gostaria que treinasse uma pessoa.

– Treinar? – Marin arregalou os olhos por trás da máscara. – Uma amazona? Um aspirante?

– Não, é uma jovem comum. Não é o treinamento de um cavaleiro de Athena, apenas um treinamento básico de autodefesa. – Shaka explicou.

– Ficaria honrada em ajudar um Cavaleiro de Ouro. – Marin respondeu, contendo a curiosidade de perguntar quem era a mulher, porque ele mesmo não a treinava e por que ela queria aprender autodefesa. Definitivamente não era uma boa idéia questionar um Cavaleiro de Ouro, especialmente se tratando do cavaleiro dito mais próximo de Deus, Shaka de Virgem. – Pode trazê-la quando desejar.

– Eu a trarei amanhã. – Shaka acenou com a cabeça rapidamente. – Obrigado.

Marin ainda piscou duas vezes, sem ter certeza se realmente ouvira um agradecimento do virginiano. Não teve como responder, ainda em transe, e ele partiu praticamente na velocidade da luz. A amazona ainda ficou curiosa para saber qual a tal mulher de que ele falara. O mais interessante era que ela não era amazona ou aspirante, então… o que fazia no Santuário? E especialmente, na companhia de Shaka?

Ela deixou a curiosidade de lado, ciente de que poderia tirar tudo a limpo direto com a fonte no dia seguinte. E então, voltou-se para as aspirantes que ainda treinavam duro.

Shaka voltou a Casa de Virgem já durante a noite, embora não fizesse muito tempo que o sol tinha desaparecido no horizonte. Encontrou Gabrielle ainda no caminho para a sala de jantar. Ele quase abriu os olhos induzido pelo leve aroma de flores que vinha dela.

– Você já voltou! – ela parecia bem surpresa. – Foi rápido demais ou eu demorei demais?

– Eu arrumei uma mestra para você. – Shaka anunciou, voltando a andar até a sala, sentando-se numa das poltronas.

Gabrielle adiantou-se animada para sentar no sofá de três lugares.

– Mesmo?! É uma mulher? Uma amazona? Quando eu posso…?

– É Marin de Águia. Ela é uma amazona de prata. – Shaka cortou-a antes que ela falasse demais. – Vou levá-la até lá amanhã.

– Isso é ótimo! – ela sorriu largamente e Shaka lamentou por um segundo não poder ver aquela expressão feliz.

– Vamos jantar, você ainda tem que se alimentar direito. – Shaka se levantou para ir até a sala de jantar, mas deteve os movimentos quando a voz dela invadiu seus ouvidos com certa urgência.

– Sobre mais cedo…

– Você não precisa pensar nisso.

– Não é isso. É que… mesmo com aquele sonho, não consigo deixar de sentir que preciso voltar para casa. – Gabrielle tomou coragem para continuar. – Não é como se fosse um sentimento ruim. Mas me sinto confusa, querendo voltar para casa, se for aquilo que me espera…

– Não se preocupe com isso. Quando recuperar as suas memórias, descobrirá o que fazer. – Shaka parou exatamente diante dela.

– Sinto muito por ter dito que não queria voltar para casa, eu só trago problemas. – ela riu forçadamente. – Mas assim que eu lembrar tudo, eu vou voltar. Não importa para que tipo de lugar, e vou parar de incomod…

– Não seja tola! – Shaka a segurou firme pelos ombros e por pouco, não abriu os olhos para encará-la nos olhos assustados. – Acha que eu permitiria que voltasse para um lugar onde é tratada daquele jeito…?!

O virginiano se calou de súbito. Parecia ter percebido apenas naquele momento o quanto extrapolara. Não era o tipo de pessoa que perdia o controle das ações e até Gabrielle já tinha se dado conta daquilo. Afastou-se rapidamente dela, dando as costas e seguindo até a sala de jantar.

– É melhor jantar, a comida vai esfriar.

Em segundos, ele já tinha sumido através do portal que dava na sala de jantar. Gabrielle ainda ficou estática por longos cinco minutos com o excesso de informação, até perceber que tinha que correr para a sala de jantar e acompanhá-lo antes que ele sumisse. Não conversaram muito mais durante a refeição, e logo ele tinha sumido, como sempre, sem nem se despedir direito.

**Final do Capítulo II**


	3. Um Sonho

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Uma Nova Vida**

**Capítulo III: Um Sonho**

A mulher foi dormir tranqüila naquela noite, e embora mais pesadelos tivessem ocupado sua mente durante aquela noite, ela acordou mais calma por nada naquele lugar frio lhe lembrar seus pais. Ficou mais animada ao lembrar que finalmente começaria o treinamento, e quem sabe, se sentisse mais segura e pudesse até mesmo ser capaz de enfrentar os próprios pesadelos.

Rapidamente tomou um banho e trocou de roupa, percebendo que só tinha os vestidos de Saori para usar, o que não devia ser nada adequado para um treinamento. Sem nada mais para usar, decidiu ir tomar o café da manhã, até encontrar Shaka para poder começar o treino. O virginiano já estava mesmo se servindo quando ela se sentou na cadeira habitual, quase dando pulinhos de empolgação.

– Então?! Podemos ir?! Vai ser tão emocionante. Sinto que finalmente vou ficar melhor, é quase como se eu sempre quisesse aprender a lutar. – ela disse, pouco interessada na comida.

– Coma primeiro. – Shaka disse, contendo a vontade de sorrir com a reação infantil dela. – Parece muito animada… dormiu bem?

– Não. – a resposta dela foi casual, enquanto se servia de uvas. – Acho que já estou ficando acostumada com isso. Incomoda… continuo com medo e insegura. Mas melhora depois. – ela sorriu, desviando os olhos para ele. – Eu sei que você vai estar aqui se eu precisar.

Shaka não respondeu, ao contrário, buscou mais comida para manter a boca ocupada e não precisar conversar.

Logo eles terminaram a refeição e Shaka a guiou para a entrada do Santuário. Ela estava ocupada demais lembrando como estava animada tentando aprender autodefesa e Shaka se preocupava apenas em manter a compostura e não sorrir das reações dela.

Daquela vez, Gabrielle teve a chance de conhecer os guardiões restantes das outras Casas Zodiacais, embora a de Leão estivesse vazia no momento. O Cavaleiro de Câncer era mais intimidador e não parecia feliz dela estar lá, na verdade, ele parecia algum tipo psicopata, e ela ficou contente ao perceber que a figura de Shaka parecia suficiente para defendê-la. Kanon e Aldebaran eram definitivamente mais amigáveis, e ela ficou feliz de reencontrar Mu e poder se apresentar mesmo sob um nome falso.

Eles ainda andaram muito para ela conseguir ter tempo de ver os aspirantes no Coliseu e se impressionar com a força deles despedaçando rochas e quebrando colunas ao meio apenas com socos e chutes.

– Isso… isso é fisicamente possível? – perguntou, espantada, apressando-se para alcançar o passo de Shaka pelo caminho acidentado. – Quer dizer… aquelas são colunas de concreto de verdade?

– São. E sim, é fisicamente possível. – Shaka respondeu, caminhando tão facilmente pela trilha que ela tinha cada vez mais dificuldade de segui-lo.

Ela pensou em perguntar mais, mas estava notando que todos os cavaleiros pareciam ter voltado a atenção para eles. Não sabia se por conta dela ou de Shaka, mas estava começando a ficar incomodada.

– Shaka de Virgem! Não creio!

A voz ligeiramente conhecida fez com que Shaka parasse e Gabrielle esticasse levemente o pescoço pelo lado do virginiano, para conferir quem era. Ele tinha longos cabelos azulados e completamente desalinhados. Os olhos eram de alguém muito convencido e charmoso também, era exatamente o tipo que devia gostar de sair e caçar mulheres, e definitivamente o completo oposto de Shaka, embora ela nunca o tivesse visto de os olhos abertos. Se ela conseguia lembrar bem, era Milo de Escorpião.

– O homem mais próximo de Deus realmente desceu à Terra para ficar entre meros mortais? – o sorriso dele era bem convencido.

– Estou ocupado agora, Milo.

– Ah, o que temos aqui… – ele esticou o pescoço para encarar Gabrielle, sorrindo-lhe cordial. – Então os dois estão indo num encontro? Lugar diferente, hein? Bem no campo de treinamento.

Gabrielle imediatamente corou com a pergunta e Milo não deixou de notar aquilo.

– Ela não é muito nova para você?

– Estou levando-a até as amazonas apenas. Se me dá licença… – Shaka tentou passar por ele, inutilmente.

– Então está se mudando da Casa de Virgem? Oh! Pode ir para a Casa de Escorpião. Tem muito espaço lá e vou recebê-la muito bem. – Milo abriu os braços, convidativo, com um sorriso único nos lábios, mas Shaka o impediu de aproximar-se um passo sequer de Gabrielle.

– Você fala demais, Milo.

– Eu não vou me mudar, eu vou só treinar com as amazonas. – foi Gabrielle que se preocupou em explicar.

– Treinar? Então agora decidiu ser uma amazona a serviço de Athena? – Milo arqueou as sobrancelhas, parecendo confuso. – Que pena… estava feliz de ver um rosto feminino sem máscara por aqui.

– Não quero ser amazona. – Gabrielle se colocou lado a lado com Shaka, sorrindo das reações casuais do outro, sentindo-se mais confortável com a presença dele. – Só aprender autodefesa.

– E vai até as amazonas pra isso?! – Milo riu, parecendo indignado. – Se Shaka não quiser te ensinar, eu posso fazer isso com prazer. E a Casa de Escorpião é bem mais perto.

– Já chega, Milo. – Shaka interveio de novo. – Agora, que tal nos deixar passar? Não devia voltar a treinar agora?

– Calminha, Cavaleiro de Virgem. – Milo levantou as mãos na defensiva. – Não é possível que vai mesmo embora sem nem uma disputa entre amigos! Aiolia viajou e o Kanon está em Gêmeos, não tenho com quem treinar agora.

– Tem mais sete cavaleiros disponíveis em todo o Santuário, com quem você pode treinar. Não sou o único. – o virginiano disse, categórico. – Agora é melhor irmos, já demoramos demais aqui.

– Ah! Que é isso, Shaka? Só uma disputa! É tedioso treinar com aspirantes. Se treinar comigo dessa vez, prometo que não te encho no próximo mês.

– Milo… – a paciência do virginiano estava se esgotando e o tom era de aviso.

– Okay, dois meses. – o outro insistiu e Gabrielle começou a pressentir que ele não tinha noção do perigo.

– Milo!

– Isso seria interessante. – foi Gabrielle que interveio, sentindo que a situação estava tensa demais. Shaka e Milo se voltaram para ela de imediato, o primeiro surpreso, o segundo, satisfeito. – Er… digo… se aqueles caras conseguem quebrar rochas, e vocês são os mais fortes… o que fariam lutando sério?

– Mas não podemos lutar sério. – Milo sorriu largamente. – É só de brincadeira. Ou seria uma luta de mil dias.

– Uma o quê?! – ela perguntou, confusa.

– Chega. Não temos tempo pra isso. – Shaka disse finalmente tirando Milo do caminho. – Vamos, se realmente quiser começar o seu treinamento.

Gabrielle se adiantou para passar por Milo e Shaka foi logo em seguida.

– Ah… você não tem jeito mesmo. – Milo deu de ombros, já pretendendo seguir seu caminho, quando foi chamado novamente.

– Milo…

Gabrielle virou-se também quando ouviu a voz de Shaka. Não soube exatamente o que tinha acontecido, mas Milo estava a uns três passos de distância deles e em seu rosto havia um pequeno filete de sangue, na altura da bochecha.

– Seus reflexos estão lentos. – Shaka disse, antes de voltar a andar.

– Mas que droga. – Milo sorriu, passando a mão pelo rosto para limpar o sangue. – É nisso que dá treinar com cavaleiros de prata. Aquela velocidade de mach 3 me mata…

Gabrielle correu para alcançar o loiro, ainda sem saber o que havia acontecido, mas muito mais surpresa ao ouvir mach 3.

– Quanto… exatamente é uma velocidade de mach 3? – ela perguntou, alcançando Shaka.

– Pouco mais de três…

– Uns três metros por segundo?

– Três mil e quinhentos quilômetros por hora. – ele completou, e Gabrielle quase caiu no meio do caminho.

– T-t-três… três mil?! – ela questionou. – Está brincando, não é? Quer dizer… uma pessoa não alcança essa velocidade, é impossível!

– Claro que não. – Shaka respondeu simplesmente. – Tudo depende do nosso treinamento e da explosão do nosso cosmo.

– Pensando bem… você voltou rápido demais ontem, se fez esse mesmo caminho. Estamos andando há mais de uma hora. – ela disse, ficando feliz chegarem a um caminho plano. – Qual a velocidade dos Cavaleiros de Ouro então?

– Velocidade da luz. – ele respondeu, e sem ao menos dar chance para que ela se surpreendesse, parou de repente. – Chegamos.

– Que… ahn?

Ela esqueceu o que ia perguntar quando desviou o olhar para uma série de arbustos e árvores que pareciam curiosamente formar um muro. Eles estavam diante do que devia ser a entrada, um pequeno espaço entre dois arbustos baixos. Ela nem perguntou por que estavam parados, quando uma mulher apareceu na entrada.

– Então deve ser você a jovem que veio treinar. – ela disse, aproximando-se e fazendo um breve aceno com a cabeça na direção de Shaka, que respondeu do mesmo modo, como um cumprimento.

A mulher tinha cabelos médios castanhos e o rosto coberto por uma máscara prateada inexpressiva. Trajava roupas simples de treino e uma armadura muito simples também, apenas com peitoral e ombreira.

– Eu sou Marin, amazona de prata de Águia. – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la também. – Vou ser a sua mestra de agora em diante.

– Pode me chamar de Gabrielle. – a morena apertou a mão dela, sorrindo. – Muito obrigada por ajudar.

– Ela ainda não conhece os caminhos do Santuário. – Shaka avisou.

– Não se preocupe, Shaka de Virgem. Eu mesma me encarregarei de levá-la de volta quando o treinamento terminar. – Marin disse, o tom de voz dela era bem tranqüilo.

– Tenha um bom treinamento então. – Shaka disse a Gabrielle, e depois de acenar brevemente para Marin, deu as costas para voltar ao Santuário.

Gabrielle sentiu um aperto no coração ao vê-lo desaparecer rapidamente. A insegurança e o medo tinham voltado. Entretanto, estava ali exatamente para livrar-se daquilo, então, respirou fundo antes de voltar a falar.

– Eu achava que ele ia ficar.

– Mesmo se quisesse, não poderia. – Marin riu, começando a andar e fazendo sinal para que Gabrielle a acompanhasse. – Não entram homens aqui, esse é o território exclusivo das amazonas.

– Oh… – Gabrielle olhou ao redor, uma enorme clareira estava cheia de mulheres treinando, e todas elas usavam máscaras. – Por que… treinam separadas? E de máscaras?

– Isso é por precaução. A nossa relação com os cavaleiros é ligada apenas ao dever de proteger Athena. – Marin explicou. – Dizem que num passado distante, apenas homens eram permitidos proteger a Deusa. Então, para que uma mulher pudesse assumir essa tarefa, ela precisaria renegar a sua feminilidade. Por isso a máscara. É estritamente proibido que um homem veja o rosto de uma amazona.

– Nossa. Isso é meio…

– Machista. É sim. – Marin riu. – Mas nós treinamos tendo plena consciência disso quando decidimos nos tornar amazonas.

– E o que acontece se um homem vê o rosto de uma amazona? – Gabrielle não conteve a curiosidade.

– Ela tem duas opções: matá-lo ou amá-lo. – Marin respondeu, quando elas finalmente alcançaram uma casinha pequena e simples. Apenas ali, Gabrielle se deu conta que tinham atravessado o campo de treinamento, e havia mais casas ali, como um pequeno vilarejo. – Bom, antes de tudo, deve vestir uma roupa adequada.

– Ah, claro. – ela concordou. – Eu pensei nisso, mas não tenho roupas…

– Não tem problema, é fácil dar um jeito nisso. – Marin entrou num quarto e tirou peças de roupa das gavetas de um armário de madeira, estendendo-as para Gabrielle. – Essas devem servir melhor, mesmo que fiquem um pouco folgadas, você parece magra demais.

– Obrigada. – Gabrielle pegou as roupas e Marin saiu para que ela se trocasse.

Em cinco minutos, ela já estava com uma camisa sem mangas, calças e faixas nas canelas e punhos. Encontrou Marin do lado de fora da cabana, esperando-a.

– Acho que estou pronta.

– Está sim. – Marin concordou. – Venha comigo, vamos voltar ao campo.

– Claro.

Elas andaram alguns poucos passos, até que Marin voltasse a falar.

– Sabe, fiquei surpresa quando o Cavaleiro de Virgem veio me procurar pedindo para treiná-la. Shaka nunca pede nada a ninguém. – Marin disse, o tom de voz era bem calmo e amigável. – Deve ser algo importante.

– Bom… é que…

– Você não precisa me contar nada se não quiser. – a amazona parou e se virou para ela. – Eu fico feliz de poder ajudar, e se você realmente estiver disposta a aprender, eu a ensinarei.

– Eu tenho mesmo que agradecer por vir parar aqui, não importa como. Todos vocês parecem tão dispostos a me ajudar. – Gabrielle sorriu. – Eu sei que é mais que óbvio que eu não devia estar aqui, muito menos eu treinaria para ser uma de vocês. A verdade é que Shaka me salvou quando eu estava quase morta, inconsciente nos arredores do Santuário. Infelizmente, quando acordei, tinha perdido todas as minhas memórias. Gabrielle nem é meu nome de verdade. – ela sorriu sem graça, não era como se quisesse esconder a sua história, não havia nada a esconder, embora as breves memórias ainda a incomodassem muito.

– E o que a fez ter vontade de treinar?

– Bom… – ela levou a mão à cabeça e instintivamente, tocou exatamente no local onde havia uma cicatriz. – Eu recuperei alguns flashes de memória… e eles não são muito agradáveis, e provavelmente por isso que esqueci tudo. Eu queria ter a chance de… poder me defender, se acontecesse de novo.

– Então, vamos ter certeza de que não vai acontecer novamente. – Marin disse e Gabrielle quase conseguia ver um sorriso por trás da máscara prateada. – Sei que deve ser estranho para você falar com alguém que esconde o rosto, mas peço que tente confiar em mim. Aí podermos treiná-la de verdade e não importa o que tenha acontecido, acredite, não vai acontecer de novo.

– Tenho certeza disso. – Gabrielle concordou, sentindo-se mais aliviada. – Então, por onde começamos?

– Condicionamento físico. – a resposta foi imediata. – Você está muito magra, precisa se alimentar e desenvolver alguma resistência antes de partirmos para as técnicas. Vamos trabalhar nisso por enquanto. Você vai vir treinar todos os dias, e é provável que nos primeiros dias sinta o corpo bem dolorido. O importante é não deixar de treinar, a dor sempre some quando você volta a praticar. Então, está seriamente disposta a seguir minhas instruções à risca? Sem reclamar?

– Com certeza. – Gabrielle acenou com a cabeça para enfatizar a resposta.

Era daquilo que precisava, de algo com o que se distrair e algo a que se dedicar. Algo que superasse o medo e a insegurança, que a desse forças para continuar em frente sem medo de recordar o passado.

Durante o resto da manhã, ela fez uma série de exercícios como alongamentos, corridas, flexões, todos em poucas sessões, e com um intervalo grande entre eles. Estava apenas começando a se acostumar com aquilo. Teve a impressão de que muitas das amazonas a encaravam, curiosas, mas logo se acostumaram à nova presença estranha.

Foi naquele mesmo dia que pela primeira vez desde que recobrara a consciência, ela estava tendo uma refeição longe de Shaka. Foi durante o almoço que teve a chance de ver o rosto da maioria das amazonas, exceto o de Marin e de outra amazona com quem ela conversava, dona de cabelos esverdeados.

Sentiu-se confortável também por participar da conversa das mulheres, e melhor ainda porque elas não pareciam preocupadas em lhe bombardear com perguntas de seu histórico de vida, mas estavam muito interessadas em saber se ela tivera a chance de conhecer os verdadeiros poderes dos Cavaleiros de Ouro, desde que a maioria nunca os tinha visto em batalhas, ou sequer visto os cavaleiros em suas armaduras douradas. Elas nem mesmo iam até as Casas Zodiacais, não havia motivos para se aventurarem a tal.

Mesmo naquele ambiente diferente e confortável, ela não conseguia deixar de sentir falta da presença do virginiano e da segurança que ele lhe passava. Não era realmente como se o visse com muita freqüência, mesmo estando na mesma casa, mas naquelas horas de refeições sempre podia encontrá-lo. Agora, o veria apenas pela manhã e pela noite, e se nesse meio tempo precisasse correr para encontrá-lo, não teria como. O sentimento de insegurança cresceu de novo, e por um momento, ela quis correr de volta à Casa de Virgem, mas foi a voz de Marin que chamou sua atenção.

– Vou dar um tempo para que descanse do almoço. – a amazona disse, tocando o ombro dela. – Então, voltaremos com os exercícios.

– Certo. – ela concordou rapidamente.

Naquele momento, lembrou-se do porque queria treinar. Assim poderia enfrentar seu passado de todas as maneiras, e então, voltar para o lugar a que realmente pertencia, deixando de incomodar o virginiano. Entretanto, estava começando a sentir, talvez, uma vontade de não deixar a Casa de Virgem, tampouco Shaka.

Ela voltou a treinar o quanto antes, para deixar de pensar naquelas coisas, e durante a tarde, se empenhou mais nas suas tarefas. Foi apenas quando o sol estava começando a se pôr que Marin anunciou o fim do dia de treinamento.

– Você se saiu bem hoje. – ela disse, aproximando-se de Gabrielle e colocando uma mão sobre seu ombro. – É melhor voltarmos a Virgem agora, antes que fique tarde.

– Claro. Obrigada pelo treinamento. – Gabrielle ainda sentia o ar faltando de tanto se exercitar.

– Não me agradeça ainda. Temos muito trabalho pela frente. – Marin disse.

– Eu devia tirar essa roupa antes de voltar. – a morena indicou as roupas de treinamento que ganhara da amazona mais cedo.

– Não precisa. Aliás, vou arrumar mais algumas para você. Vai precisar, se vier treinar todos os dias. – Marin disse, já andando na direção do vilarejo.

– Obrigada.

Marin apenas acenou com a cabeça e em menos de dez minutos, tinha voltado com algumas roupas em mãos, incluindo o vestido que ela usara para chegar ali.

– Vamos indo então, temos um longo caminho a percorrer. – a amazona anunciou, já seguindo na direção da saída do campo.

– Mas… você não tem outras amazonas para treinar? – Gabrielle constatou, visto que ela instruía outras amazonas enquanto lhe treinava. – Eu posso voltar sozinha.

– Claro que não. Disse a Shaka que a levaria pessoalmente e vou me certificar de que chegue lá inteira. – Marin já estava alcançando a saída do campo.

Ela seguiu a amazona e andaram sem parar nem para respirar, conversando algumas coisas aleatórias. Quando alcançaram as escadarias de Leão a Virgem, a noite já ia bem alta. Gabrielle estava ainda mais cansada e já sentia os músculos completamente doloridos, sem contar que ainda faltava o último lance de escadas a subir. Estava começando a imaginar se realmente resistiria ao treinamento.

– Acho que aqui é o bastante. – Marin disse, diante da escadaria até a Casa de Virgem. – Já não precisa mais da minha escolta, tem um guardião bem melhor.

– Tenho? – Gabrielle arqueou as sobrancelhas.

– Não desista ainda. – a amazona cortou o assunto, sorrindo por trás da máscara. – Sei que está bem cansada e dolorida, mas precisa ser resistente.

– Não se preocupe, não vou desistir.

– Até amanhã então.

Marin acenou de leve para ela e entrou na Casa de Leão. Apenas depois de subir mais aquele lance de escadas, foi que Gabrielle se deu conta do que a amazona se referira antes ao falar de um guardião melhor. Shaka estava bem ali, parado de pé bem na plataforma de entrada da sexta Casa Zodiacal. Ela deixou um sorriso escapar de seus lábios ao vê-lo.

– E então, como foi?

– Foi ótimo. – a mulher fez um sinal de positivo com a mão, não se importando realmente se ele continuava de olhos fechados.

– Você parece melhor agora.

– É porque finalmente estou de volta. – ela não corou nem hesitou ao sorrir, não havia porque esconder, mesmo que se sentisse bem com as amazonas e seu treinamento, nada superava aquele alívio e aquela sensação de segurança que tinha de estar de volta à Casa de Virgem.

– Seja bem-vinda de volta. – Shaka também não pareceu incomodado, ao contrário, Gabrielle quase pôde ver a sombra de um sorriso no rosto dele antes de dar as costas para entrar na Casa. – Venha, o jantar está servido.

Ela se apressou para segui-lo e esqueceu completamente de toda a dor, especialmente enquanto relatava os acontecimentos do dia ao virginiano, que, como sempre, se mostrava pouco interessado, embora ela tivesse a forte impressão de que ele não deixava escapar uma palavra sequer sua.

Aquela noite não fora diferente das anteriores para Gabrielle: cheia dos constantes pesadelos com dores, lugares escuros e frios, e pessoas gritando alteradas, acabando por descontar nela. Acordou ofegante e temerosa na manhã seguinte, e daquela vez havia ainda as dores musculares do treino que ela não pôde deixar de ligar às dores que deveria sentir se cada pesadelo tivesse um fim além dos gritos desesperados.

Decidida a se livrar do medo sozinha, ela respirou fundo por alguns minutos, até recuperar o controle sobre o corpo trêmulo. Não haveria razão em treinar para se sentir segura se não conseguiria sozinha. Foi com aquele pensamento que ela enfrentou todas as manhãs seguintes, acordando de pesadelos cada vez piores, sentindo que o treinamento ainda não tinha alcançado o objetivo desejado.

Os pesadelos começavam a ficar bem mais nítidos e assustadores, e também, estava cada vez mais difícil acordar deles antes de ser espancada ou de deixar os gritos escaparem por acidente. Parecia que o fortalecimento de seu corpo e sua mente era apenas razão para que as memórias dolorosas voltassem com mais força. Até mesmo quando as cenas se repetiam ela parecia com mais medo do que mais segura, sabendo o que poderia acontecer. Parecia que tinha vivido daquele jeito a sua vida inteira, embora houvesse aquela impressão forte de que faltava uma peça muito importante de suas memórias, capaz de explicar por que sofrera daquele modo e porque não conseguia deixar a idéia de voltar para casa desesperadamente, como se a pessoa a esperando não fosse aquela mulher de seus pesadelos que lhe chamava de filha. Aquele era o único sentimento que lhe dava forças para resistir e continuar em busca das últimas peças do quebra-cabeça.

Durante incontáveis manhãs em que sentia aquele cosmo inquieto e por vezes ouvia um ou dois gritos desesperados, Shaka seguia o mais rápido possível até o quarto da visitante. Não sabia se era movido por uma vontade desesperadora de protegê-la ou simplesmente pela possibilidade da sensação de tê-la em seus braços de novo. Entretanto, em todas aquelas vezes após o início do treinamento, parava exatamente na porta e esperava até que o cosmo dela se acalmasse, junto às batidas aceleradas do coração.

Por mais que quisesse confortá-la, sabia que se entrasse lá, seria impossível que ela atingisse o objetivo de enfrentar seus medos, de ficar mais forte. A verdade era que tinha se acostumado com a singela presença rondando a Casa de Virgem e então, quando ela partia para o treinamento o dia todo, o silêncio era incrivelmente capaz de tirar a sua concentração. Entretanto, mesmo que tudo ficasse vazio demais durante o dia, era completamente preenchido de novo pelas palavras animadas dela sobre o dia de treino e, às vezes, alguma novidade sobre as memórias traumáticas.

Inúmeros foram os dias que se passaram em que Shaka parava apenas à porta do quarto de Gabrielle, observando-lhe secretamente até que ficasse calma de novo. Mas naquela noite em particular havia algo muito diferente e incrivelmente incômodo. Ele levantou de um sono leve pouco depois da meia-noite, confuso com a presença inquieta que circulava pela Casa de Virgem. As batidas do coração da mulher estavam tão aceleradas que ele poderia senti-las até mesmo da Casa de Peixes. O virginiano se adiantou rapidamente até o lugar onde ela estava, e era bem longe do quarto ou das salas em que ela estava acostumada a andar.

Gabrielle olhava ao redor como se não visse as colunas da casa, parecia completamente perdida, e realmente devia estar, ali, tão longe do quarto. Apenas naquele momento, Shaka se deu conta de que os seus olhos estavam abertos, e antes de fechá-los, não teve como deixar de notar como a figura feminina parecia muito mais adulta e esbelta depois de tantos dias de recuperação. Os cabelos castanhos ondulados caíam pelas costas em cascatas, as mãos com dedos longos e finos e os braços delicados definitivamente nunca pertenceriam a uma amazona. Antes que ela tivesse chance de notar a sua presença, fechou os olhos novamente e se aproximou alguns passos.

– Gabrielle?

A reação dela foi a menos esperada. Ela se voltou com tamanha urgência para ele que os batimentos acelerados descompassaram imediatamente e ela caiu de vez no chão. Os olhos expressavam muito mais que medo, era pavor, estavam vermelhos e o rosto completamente molhado com as lágrimas.

Shaka não viu os olhos assustados de início, mas sentia pela reação dela o quanto estava assustada. Permitiu-se abrir os olhos de novo e sentiu algo dentro de si apertar com a visão.

– Gabrielle… o que-

– Não! Por favor, não! – ela se arrastava para trás, numa tentativa desesperada de fuga. – Eu… eu prometo que não tento fugir de novo. Por favor, não me machuque!

As lágrimas rolaram mais dos olhos assustados e só naquele momento, Shaka se deu conta de que ela o encarava, mas não o via realmente. Foi ali que ele se arrependeu de todas as manhãs que não entrara no quarto para confortá-la e dizer que estava lá, que ela não estava sozinha naquele lugar escuro.

– Acalme-se, eu não farei nada. – Shaka se aproximou e ajoelhou-se diante dela, estendendo a mão para tocar-lhe o rosto. A reação dela foi imediata: levantou os braços diante do rosto, como se precisasse se defender de algo.

– Por favor, não! Não me machuque, não!

Shaka não hesitou mais um segundo sequer, agarrou-a pelos pulsos e puxou-a para perto de si, abraçando-a fortemente e escondendo o rosto dela em seu peito.

– Está tudo bem. – ele disse, fechando os olhos com força, sentindo raiva de si mesmo por deixar que ela chegasse àquele estado. – Estou aqui.

– S-Sha… Shaka?

– Eu não vou machucar você.

Shaka sentiu quando os braços de Gabrielle envolveram seu pescoço rapidamente e ela escondeu o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. A mulher precisou apenas daquilo para chorar desesperadamente, como se sua vida dependesse da quantidade de lágrimas derramadas. Ela não disse nada, sequer tentou falar, e o virginiano também não conseguia pensar em qualquer palavra para dizer. Gabrielle o abraçava com força, como se a cada soluço, Shaka pudesse abandoná-la.

Eles ficaram parados ali por um momento, mas Gabrielle parecia disposta a chorar por todos os dias em que acordara assustada e sozinha. Sem nem precisar pensar duas vezes, o loiro a ergueu nos braços e andou no corredor. Ela não pensou em corar ou protestar, continuou apenas chorando e abraçando o outro ainda mais forte.

Shaka andou apenas alguns passos antes de alcançar um par de portas enormes que Gabrielle jamais imaginaria existir naquela casa. Entretanto, ela só notou que o ambiente mudara quando uma brisa leve tocou-lhe a pele e o aroma suave invadiu seu nariz. Já estava começando a se acalmar quando Shaka se abaixou devagar e sentou-se no chão, colocando-a sentada também, encostada a uma coluna que parecia estreita demais para as que sustentavam o teto das Casas Zodiacais. Foi apenas naquele momento que ela afrouxou o abraço em volta do virginiano e engoliu o choro, para abrir os olhos e fitar o lugar ao seu redor. Não teve muito tempo de se impressionar com o imenso jardim banhado pela luz do luar, decorado apenas com um par de árvores que pareciam iguais, numa das quais ela estava encostada. Os grandes olhos pousaram finalmente sobre a figura de Shaka, a não mais que um metro de distância dela.

– Sinto muito… me desculpe. – ela disse, contendo a vontade de chorar de novo, levando as mãos até o rosto, cobrindo a boca. – Não sei… o que está acontecendo.

– Não vai acontecer nada com você. – Shaka disse, a voz quase num sussurro.

– Eu devia estar melhor… mas não consigo. Elas só pioram, por que tinha que acontecer comigo? – a jovem estava voltando a chorar.

– Você está segura agora, não tem com o que se preocupar. – o virginiano definitivamente não sabia o que fazer.

– Eu finalmente… consegui fugir. – as lágrimas voltaram a correr pela face avermelhada. – Por favor, não me deixe voltar para lá, por favor.

Shaka finalmente levantou a mão até tocar o rosto dela, limpando as lágrimas e se aproximando lentamente.

– Você não vai voltar. – ele disse, o rosto perto demais, fazendo com que ela prendesse a respiração. – Eu não vou deixar.

Ela continuou encarando-o nos olhos fechados, já estava tão acostumada àquilo que ainda assim seu olhar ficou tão vidrado como se estivesse vendo os olhos dele abertos. Só notou o que estava acontecendo quando sentiu o toque suave em seus lábios. Ele tinha estendido os dedos até alcançá-los, aproximando-se o suficiente para sua respiração cruzar com a dela.

– Não vou deixar que vá, a lugar nenhum.

Ela não pôde responder, apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo dessa vez os lábios dele encostando aos seus, de maneira tão suave que parecia estar com medo de quebrá-la. Shaka ainda beijou-a levemente algumas vezes, até parecer ter coragem de aprofundar o gesto, com o consentimento dela… especialmente ao notar o quão mais calma ela estava.

Antes que o ar pudesse faltar, Shaka afastou-se, colocando a mão na nuca dela, puxando-a para abraçá-la de novo. Gabrielle estendeu os braços para retribuir o gesto, apertando o abraço em volta do virginiano.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. – Shaka disse, fazendo menção de se afastar, mas foi impedido quando ela o segurou com mais força.

– Não… me deixe ficar aqui… só mais um pouco. – ela pediu, segurando o tecido da camisa dele entre os dedos.

Ele não precisou responder, apenas não tentou mais se afastar, colocando a mão sobre os cabelos dela, acariciando-os gentilmente. Em menos tempo do que ele queria e muito mais do que esperava, Gabrielle tinha caído no sono, e daquela vez, bem mais tranqüila. Shaka a ergueu de novo nos braços e voltou à Casa de Virgem, não demorando a alcançar o quarto em que ela estava hospedada. Pegou-se de olhos abertos mais uma vez, fitando a imagem feminina serena. O sono dela devia estar sendo mais calmo, finalmente. Contendo a vontade de ficar ali, apenas observando-a dormir, fechou os olhos e saiu do quarto, repreendendo-se mentalmente por estar sendo tão descuidado e, acima de tudo, passional. Ele era, definitivamente, o último tipo de pessoa que reagiria daquele jeito, especialmente influenciado por outros. Era quase como se o treinamento de toda uma vida estivesse indo completamente por água abaixo.

Ao chegar ao próprio quarto, sentou-se na cama, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e deixando um suspiro pesado escapar dos lábios. Sabia, mais do que qualquer um, que não devia ter deixado aquilo acontecer. Era claro que ele parecia estar se aproveitando da situação dela do que realmente estava a ajudando. Às vezes até, se pegava pensando que preferia que ela não recuperasse as memórias, e talvez pudesse continuar ali, sendo protegida por ele. Queria também que ela não lembrasse onde e com quem realmente sofrera tudo aquilo, ou ele não se responsabilizaria pelos próprios atos. Mas o que mais estava lhe preocupando era o que tinha acabado de fazer, deixara-se levar completamente pela situação e sem conseguir se conter, beijara-a. Havia ainda aquela grande possibilidade de ela ser menor de idade, o que o deixava apenas mais confuso.

Ele se jogou de costas na cama, tentando dormir, mas naquele momento, parecia completamente impossível, com a cabeça tão cheia de pensamentos confusos. Pelo menos esperava que a garota tivesse um bom sono e não precisasse acordar ofegante dos pesadelos. Conseguiu cair num sono muito leve bem antes do que imaginara.

**xXx**

_O dia estava ensolarado. A brisa de primavera era leve e refrescante e o jardim grande era preenchido por vários tipos de flores, especialmente rosas de todas as cores e tonalidades. Ela estava sentada diante de uma das roseiras repleta de flores e botões prestes a se desabrocharem. Havia uma prancheta apoiada num tripé bem diante dela, na altura de seus olhos. As mãos ágeis e delicadas traçavam rapidamente com um lápis simples as formas das rosas que observava. O desenho era simples e a técnica básica, entretanto, era bem expressivo._

_A morena sorriu com o resultado que estava conseguindo alcançar, mas antes de dar mais um toque no desenho, uma voz conhecida invadiu seus ouvidos._

– _Ei! Mas você já está aí de novo? Será que não cansa não?_

– _Você que gosta de me tirar a paciência. O que quer agora? Posso terminar meu desenho? – ela virou-se apenas para confirmar a imagem que já sabia ser dona daquela voz. Era um jovem de curtos cabelos negros, e olhos claros iguais as dela, era bem mais alto e forte, embora ela tivesse certeza que ele era mais novo que ela._

– _Suas amigas já estão aí, irmã. Estão esperando lá no seu quarto. Vai sair?_

– _Ah, já chegaram. Nem percebi a hora. – ela respondeu, abrindo um pingente de coração pendurado em seu pescoço, observando a hora no relógio dentro dele. Marcava exatamente 16h05min._

_Levantou-se do banquinho e pegou a prancheta, convencendo o homem a pegar o tripé e o banco para seguirem para longe do jardim._

– _Para onde vocês vão? – ele perguntou, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado._

– _Você não precisa saber. – ela acelerou o passo._

– _Irmã! Diga! Ei… ainda me deixa aqui carregando essas coisas! Vai ver uma coisa quando eu te alcançar!_

_Ela apenas acelerou mais os passos, começando a correr enquanto o garoto tentava acompanhá-la._

_Sorriu._

Pela segunda vez em muitos dias, Gabrielle acordava de um sono muito tranqüilo, sem gritos, pesadelos ou dores. Ao contrário, havia muita luz, tranqüilidade e sorrisos, e havia principalmente aquele sentimento confortável de quando pensava em voltar para casa. Era como se aquele sempre tivesse sido seu verdadeiro lar, e tinha até mesmo um irmão e amigas de verdade. O melhor de tudo era que estava feliz… muito feliz. E sorrindo.

A garota levou as mãos ao rosto, não conseguindo conter o largo sorriso em seus lábios. Aquilo devia ser uma lembrança, tinha que ser uma lembrança, e a melhor delas. Era o seu caminho de volta para casa, finalmente. E pensar que na noite anterior tivera um pesadelo tão terrível…

Sem nem pensar duas vezes, ela se levantou apressada, excitada para contar a novidade ao virginiano o mais rápido possível, mas parou de súbito ao lembrar o que tinha acontecido naquela madrugada. Por um momento, o pesadelo de tentar fugir daquele lugar e ser pega por aquele homem bêbado tinha ofuscado sua memória, mas agora podia lembrar perfeitamente do resto do acontecido. Seu rosto queimou violentamente e as bochechas assumiram um tom avermelhado. Não estava conseguindo acreditar que realmente tinha estado com Shaka, e além de descobrir aquele jardim incrível, eles tinham se beijado. E para completar, tinha pedido para ficar abraçada a ele até cair no sono, provavelmente.

– Não acredito… não pode ser verdade. – disse consigo mesma, sentindo o coração acelerar com os pensamentos. – Ah… meu Deus!

Ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos, sem saber realmente o que fazer, constrangida consigo mesma. Não fazia idéia de como reagir diante de Shaka, nem sabia como ele reagiria. O problema era que estava morando na casa dele e não poderia ficar escondida ali o tempo todo. Na verdade, precisava era se apressar para o treinamento, ou chegaria atrasada, e depois daquela lembrança, estava mais disposta a continuar treinando, sabia agora que tinha muito mais coisa que estava disposta a lembrar.

– Okay, eu posso fazer isso. – ela respirou fundo e se levantou, decidida. – Não é como se eu nunca tivesse beijado ninguém…

Sentiu o estômago embrulhar, sequer lembrava aquilo, mas ainda assim, gostara do beijo e não tinha dúvidas que já fazia algum tempo que também gostava do virginiano. Antes que pudesse se sentir constrangida de novo, saiu às pressas do quarto e correu até o banheiro para se arrumar para o treinamento. Não tinha idéia do que a estava deixando mais disposta, se o que sentia por Shaka e aquele beijo repentino, ou se a nova lembrança com seu possível verdadeiro lar.

Depois de demorar o máximo possível para se arrumar, respirou fundo para correr até a sala de jantar. Incrivelmente, Shaka não estava lá e a mesa estava servida apenas para um. Ela pensou em ficar aliviada por não ter que encontrá-lo depois do que acontecera, mas o pensamento foi completamente suprimido por um sentimento de angústia e decepção. Apenas naquele momento percebeu o quanto queria vê-lo, e especialmente o quanto queria receber uma resposta positiva ao que tinha acontecido. Mas era óbvio que ele devia achar aquilo algum tipo de erro, já que não estava disposta a encontrá-la. Agora, ela estava sozinha de novo, o coração apertado e sem ninguém para compartilhar aquela nova lembrança.

A morena andou até o seu lugar à mesa e parou ao lado da cadeira, observando a comida, pensando em tomar o café da manhã. Entretanto, outro impulso mais forte fez com que ela desse as costas à mesa e corresse em busca do virginiano. Não importava que ele não a quisesse como mulher, e que achasse que o que tinha acontecido era um erro. O que importava era que ele era a única pessoa que tinha para confiar, para lhe ouvir e principalmente para não deixá-la sozinha. Era seu único amigo, e ao menos aquilo ela não estava disposta a perder.

Àquela altura, Shaka já não fazia mais a mínima idéia de há quanto tempo estava ali, em sua sala de meditação, tentando inutilmente se concentrar. Mas não importava quantas vezes respirasse fundo, a imagem dela não o deixava em paz. Lembrava da figura tão esbelta, dos olhos grandes e assustados, dos longos cabelos modelando o rosto fino, do aroma suave, até mesmo do semblante sereno ao dormir longe de pesadelos. Tinha até abandonado o café da manhã para não ter a chance de encontrá-la, mas a tentativa parecia frustrada, já que mesmo longe dela, não conseguia meditar, e aquilo era algo que fazia havia tantos anos, com tamanha facilidade! Mas naquela hora, tinha se tornado algo terrivelmente complicado.

Ele suspirou de novo, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos. Foi apenas naquele momento que se deu conta de que não estava mais sozinho na sala. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por estar tão distraído a ponto de nem perceber a presença da morena se aproximando.

– Eu tinha a impressão de que… o encontraria aqui. – Gabrielle falou, hesitante, ao notar que o rosto dele tinha se virado em sua direção. – Antes que diga qualquer coisa, desculpe por vir procurá-lo. Eu sei que não estava querendo me ver, provavelmente pelo que… aconteceu e… sinto muito por isso.

– Você não tem que se desculpar por nada. – Shaka se levantou para andar na direção dela. – Pede desculpas demais.

– Eu sou egoísta demais. – ela sorriu forçadamente. – Mesmo que não quisesse me ver, eu vim até aqui. Só… tive a impressão de que não queria ficar sozinha de novo. E se o que aconteceu foi motivo para afastá-lo, eu não me importo de esquecer também.

– Você não…

– Eu só queria, na verdade… – Gabrielle o cortou rapidamente, antes de ter que ouvir alguma resposta indesejada. – Contar do meu sonho. Sabe, não foi um pesadelo… e parecia minha casa de verdade. Eu tinha até um irmão que foi me chamar num jardim de rosas. E disse que minhas amigas estavam me esperando. Isso não é ótimo?

– Sim. – Shaka respondeu depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

– Bom, não sei se é uma lembrança de verdade. – Gabrielle continuou, parecendo mais tranqüila. – Mas é a melhor que tenho até agora, e meu único fio de esperança.

– Com certeza é uma lembrança, e sua casa de verdade. – Shaka disse.

– Bom, eu sinto muito por ontem de noite. – ela disse, já dando uns passos para trás. – Eu prometo que não deixo acontecer mais uma vez, mas não me deixe sozinha de novo, certo? Eu preciso… ir treinar agora. Até mais tarde!

Ela sorriu forçada de novo, e imediatamente correu para sair dali, antes que pudesse ouvir a resposta do virginiano. Só parou de correr quando alcançou a entrada da Casa de Virgem. Ainda conseguia sentir uma ligeira decepção por ele não ter ido atrás dela, mas talvez fosse melhor daquele jeito, dava pra confirmar que ele provavelmente não gostava dela como ela gostava dele, e ainda assim, poderia manter a relação que tinham desde que Shaka a encontrara. A jovem respirou fundo e se animou de novo, talvez quando voltasse, ele a estivesse esperando de novo na entrada da Casa de Virgem, e tudo tivesse voltado ao normal. Fitou o céu nublado por um momento e então, finalmente começou a descer as escadarias para percorrer o caminho que já estava acostumada.

Shaka ainda ficou completamente parado por alguns minutos até conseguir reagir ao excesso de informações que Gabrielle tinha acabado de despejar. Ele sequer tivera tempo para se defender ou tentar explicar alguma coisa, mas a verdade era que não fazia idéia do que dizer, ou fazer. Era bem verdade que queria poder abraçá-la e ficar com ela, mas ainda se sentia extremamente culpado por fazer aquilo com uma pessoa sem memórias, que talvez tivesse outra pessoa em seu passado, ou que pior ainda, fosse menor de idade. Mas o que o atingira com mais força foram as palavras dela sobre ele deixá-la sozinha. Como podia ter-se deixado levar por toda aquela confusão e esquecer que o maior medo dela era estar num lugar sem mais ninguém que pudesse confiar, alguém que pudesse mostrar que estava tudo bem, e que ela estava longe do lugar de seus pesadelos? O virginiano quase teve vontade de bater a cabeça com força na coluna da Casa, mas desistiu, apenas se encostando a ela e depois deixando-se escorregar até o chão. Tudo o que tinha que fazer era relaxar a mente e voltar a agir como sempre agira perto dela. E talvez, tudo voltasse ao normal.

Ele abandonou a sala de meditação para confirmar que ela já tinha ido pra o campo das amazonas, e também para descobrir que ela não tinha tocado num só pedaço do café da manhã. Ela ainda não tinha a melhor das formas para ter um treinamento com uma amazona de prata, não havia desculpa para perder uma refeição.

A sua mente estava finalmente mais tranqüila, mas resolveu abandonar a chance de treinar e apenas sentou-se no sofá da sala de estar, deitando-se logo em seguida. Não demorou muito a ouvir o som da chuva caindo sobre o Santuário, e pouco depois, incrivelmente conseguiu adormecer.

Gabrielle ainda treinou muito mesmo debaixo de chuva, mas depois que o clima começou a piorar, Marin foi obrigada a parar com o treinamento dela, visto que sua resistência ainda não era tão alta, e ela podia facilmente ficar gripada. Por muito tempo depois da interrupção do treinamento, ela ainda ficou observando as outras amazonas treinarem sem se importarem com o clima, e só quando a chuva diminuiu, Marin permitiu que ela voltasse para a Casa de Virgem, visto que já estava perto do pôr do sol.

A morena seguiu o caminho de volta, as roupas ainda um pouco úmidas com a chuva fraca que caía no Santuário, mas estava esperançosa de que quando chegasse à sexta Casa Zodiacal, Shaka a estivesse esperando de novo, como sempre fazia. Mais uma vez, sentiu um aperto no peito ao notar que a plataforma de entrada da Casa de Virgem estava completamente vazia. Precisou engolir em seco para erguer a cabeça e conseguir entrar lá, com a possibilidade de encontrá-lo, e ter que agir normalmente, sabendo que qualquer oscilação em seu tom de voz podia denunciar os seus sentimentos.

Ao entrar na casa, foi direto tomar um banho e trocar a roupa de treinamento molhada por um dos vestidos de Saori. Daquela vez, tentou não criar esperanças de encontrar o loiro no jantar, afinal, ia ser só mais uma pontada no peito ao perceber que ele não estaria lá para lhe fazer companhia. Tinha que começar a se acostumar com a idéia de estar ali sozinha, ou então… poderia finalmente aceitar a idéia de se mudar para o vilarejo das amazonas.

Todos aqueles pensamentos se esvaíram de sua mente quando alcançou a sala de estar. Precisou piscar duas vezes para ter certeza do que estava vendo. Aproximou-se o máximo do sofá e apoiou os cotovelos no encosto deste, encarando a figura adormecida de Shaka. Ele parecia tão tranqüilo ali, completamente desajeitado sobre o sofá, com os pés passando do braço do móvel e a cabeça meio de lado. Um dos braços estava sobre a barriga e o outro atrás da cabeça, como um apoio.

Ela sorriu, sentindo-se extremamente aliviada ao notar o motivo dele não ter ido recebê-la na entrada da Casa de Virgem. Pelo visto, não duvidava nada que ele não tivesse tido um bom sono naquela noite, exatamente por culpa dela. Mas ter a chance de vê-lo daquele jeito, tão desligado de tudo, era definitivamente um momento único. Depois de alguns minutos apenas observando-o, foi impossível resistir à tentação de afastar aqueles fios de cabelo que estavam cobrindo o rosto dele. Estendeu a mão para tocá-los, mas antes que conseguisse aquilo, sentiu seu pulso ser segurado fortemente, e o rosto de Shaka tinha se virado na sua direção. Era incrível como mesmo com a aparente surpresa, ele não abria os olhos.

– Me desculpe… eu só… Nada. – ela disse, sentindo o aperto em seu pulso afrouxar.

– O que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, sentando-se no sofá.

– Não sei… – Gabrielle disse, afastando-se do sofá. – Quando eu cheguei, você estava dormindo aí. Não queria ter te acordado… parecia dormir tão bem.

– Não tem problema. – Shaka passou as mãos pelo rosto. – Dormi demais. Seu treinamento já acabou?

– Sim. Eu nem treinei muito, na verdade, porque estava chovendo. E a Marin achou que eu podia ficar doente. Então, como a chuva não parou, eu voltei mais cedo. – ela respondeu, começando a se sentir mais confortável com a conversa casual, embora ainda houvesse alguma coisa na boca do seu estômago lhe incomodando.

– E você está bem? – ele se voltou na direção dela.

– Melhor que nunca. – ela disse, fazendo um sinal de positivo com a mão.

– Não tomou o café da manhã hoje. – o tom do virginiano era acusador.

– Besteira… só acabei… esquecendo. – Gabrielle sorriu sem graça. – Então acho que é melhor eu comer pelo café da manhã também agora.

– Sim.

Ela parou no caminho para a sala de jantar, enquanto ele a acompanhava também. Assim que alcançaram as cadeiras e sentaram, prestes a começarem a refeição, Gabrielle tomou coragem para voltar a falar e fazer um pedido que tinha em mente desde que saíra da Casa de Virgem naquela manhã.

– Eu estava pensando… aquele jardim… – ela hesitou ao pensar em completar a frase com alguma coisa da noite passada, então, depois de uns segundos, voltou a falar. – Será que eu poderia vê-lo de novo?

Shaka franziu o cenho diante do pedido. Bom, ele a tinha levado lá na noite anterior, mas não era como se deixasse muitas pessoas verem o jardim. Na verdade, eram poucas as vezes que voltava lá depois do desfecho da batalha de Hades.

– Eu imagino que é um lugar importante pra você. – Gabrielle juntou as mãos sobre o colo, remexendo os dedos. – Eu achei que… – ela hesitou de novo. – Esquece, deixa pra lá.

– Termine o que ia dizer.

– Não era nada. Foi só um pensamento aleatório. – ela finalmente colocou as mãos sobre a mesa, preparada para se servir.

– Termine. – Shaka impediu que ela alcançasse a comida, colocando a mão no caminho dela.

– Eu achei que poderia tentar desenhar o jardim. – a morena finalmente completou. – Queria só… ter certeza que eu o que eu sonhei era uma lembrança de verdade, e não só uma ilusão…

– Quando não estiver mais chovendo. – Shaka disse, finalmente, sem precisar pensar duas vezes em ceder a um pedido dela. Realmente estava com um belo problema.

– Muito obrigada! – Gabrielle abriu um sorriso largo antes de começar a refeição.

O clima parecia bem mais tranqüilo entre eles, e não havia nada que indicasse incomodo pelo que tinha acontecido. Claro que no fundo, os dois sentiam muito mais do que mostravam, e estava começando a ficar difícil esconder.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Gabrielle precisou voltar a enfrentar os mesmos pesadelos, e mesmo que fosse dormir mentalizando aquele sonho que tivera no jardim de rosas, ele apenas parecia ficar mais borrado e indistinto entre as memórias assustadoras. Do mesmo modo, os treinos começaram a diminuir a freqüência por conta das constantes chuvas. Ela chegava a nem sair da Casa de Virgem quando o dia amanhecia chuvoso, e já fazia quase uma semana que o clima estava daquele jeito. O pior era que ele parecia contribuir incrivelmente para piorar o teor de seus pesadelos, embora estivesse feliz de conseguir cada vez mais se controlar e acordar menos afetada com as imagens pesadas.

Foi no fim da tarde depois de uma semana de chuvas que o céu abriu para dar espaço aos fracos raios de sol de novo. Imediatamente, Gabrielle abriu um sorriso ao ver aquilo. Não pudera treinar aquele tempo todo, mas principalmente, também não tivera a chance de tentar desenhar o jardim da Casa de Virgem. Extremamente empolgada, ela correu para a sala de meditação onde sabia que encontraria o loiro, para poder finalmente tentar desenhar o jardim. Já tinha até arrumado folhas, uma prancheta improvisada e um lápis.

Ela estava tão animada que chegou à sala sem cerimônia, falando sem nem pensar na possibilidade de não interrompê-lo na sua constante meditação. Muitas vezes, ela imaginava se era só aquilo que ele fazia o dia inteiro.

– A chuva parou!

Shaka saiu de sua posição de lótus lentamente para voltar a atenção para a presença alvoroçada da garota.

– Sim. Não por muito tempo, creio. – Shaka disse, não parecendo nem um pouco incomodado com a interrupção.

– Será que eu posso ver o jardim… agora? – mesmo com a confirmação anterior do virginiano, estava hesitante que ele talvez tivesse mudado de idéia de última hora. – Quer dizer, aproveitar enquanto está fazendo sol…

– Claro.

Shaka concordou tão rapidamente que ela até se impressionou, mas deixou um sorriso satisfeito surgir nos lábios. Seguiu então com o virginiano até pegar o material de desenho na sala e depois, andar por um corredor que ela realmente não imaginava existir ali na Casa de Virgem. Ainda devia haver muita coisa que ela não conhecia, como a ala em que ele sempre ficava.

O que mais a impressionou logo de cara foram os gigantescos portões duplos que havia entre duas colunas, provavelmente que davam acesso ao jardim. Eram simplesmente magníficos, deviam dar umas três dela em altura, e ainda eram ornamentados com bonitas imagens em relevo. Shaka os abriu com tanta facilidade que nem parecia serem tão grandes e pesados. Ela abraçou a prancheta com força, finalmente seguindo-o na direção do jardim. Definitivamente, ele era muito mais que incrível. Mesmo com tanta chuva dos últimos dias, as flores delicadas pareciam perfeitamente intocadas, continuando a dançar com a leve brisa do vento, cercando em abundância as duas árvores que agora ela tinha ainda mais certeza serem idênticas, era quase como se uma fosse apenas o reflexo da outra.

– Esse lugar é incrível. – Gabrielle disse, completamente hipnotizada com a visão, andando alguns passos na direção do jardim, já entre as flores.

– É o jardim das Salas Gêmeas. – Shaka disse, parado atrás dela, perto da entrada, com os braços cruzados diante do corpo. – É uma réplica exata do lugar onde Buda morreu.

– Não imaginei que teria um lugar assim aqui no Santuário. – ela parou, olhando tudo cuidadosamente ao redor. – Por que tem essa réplica aqui?

– Porque esse… é _meu_ santuário.

– Ah… eu não vou demorar muito. – ela ficou completamente sem jeito diante da resposta imediata dele.

– Pode ficar o quanto quiser.

Shaka não esperou a resposta, e seguiu na direção das portas que davam de entrada no jardim, saiu e deixou uma delas entreaberta. Gabrielle apenas sorriu, parecia que ele estava voltando ao normal, sem esperar respostas ou se incomodar com o que lhe diziam ou o que ele mesmo dizia. Ela apenas deu mais alguns passos até parar no meio do caminho entre a Casa de Virgem e as árvores gêmeas, sentando-se bem num espaço entre as flores, apoiando a prancha em suas pernas cruzadas em posição de lótus.

Pelos próximos longos vinte ou trinta minutos, ela ficou apenas rabiscando as flores ao seu redor e as árvores gêmeas. O desenho não estava tão bom quanto aquele do seu sonho, mas estava bom o suficiente para lhe provar que aquela podia ser uma lembrança de fato. Deixou um sorriso satisfeito surgir no rosto enquanto continuava a rabiscar os traços, sentindo o vento soprar um pouco mais forte.

– Devo supor que esteja indo bem, pelo tempo que está aqui?

Gabrielle imediatamente levantou a cabeça para fitar Shaka parado de pé bem atrás de si. Ele não estava de olhos abertos e nem com o rosto voltado para ela, apenas se prostrava na direção das árvores gêmeas não muito longe dos dois. Parecia estar observando-as, mesmo de olhos fechados.

– Ah! – ela instintivamente abraçou a prancheta, como se não quisesse que ele visse o desenho, era meio impossível até, já que ele nunca abria os olhos. – Eu poderia estar aqui apenas me sentindo frustrada por não conseguir nada.

– Não parece.

O loiro deu um passo para o lado, sentando-se exatamente ao lado dela, embora estivesse de costas para as árvores gêmeas, o completo oposto da direção em que ela estava sentada. Gabrielle sentiu o rosto corar com a proximidade que ele tinha se sentado ao lado dela, e finalmente relaxou os braços, colocando a prancheta de volta sobre as pernas, observando o desenho mais atentamente agora que parara de rabiscar.

Naquele silêncio, observando o desenho tão atentamente, não conseguiu evitar que uma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos, enquanto o sorriso continuava estampado em sua face, embora agora tivesse uma leve sombra de tristeza.

– O que foi…? – Shaka notou de imediato a reação dela.

– Oh… acho que uma gota de chuva se perdeu. – ela deu uma risada, limpando a lágrima no rosto. – É mesmo verdade… era uma lembrança boa.

– Acho que está voltando a chover. – Shaka disse, estendendo uma das mãos para limpar mais lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto dela. – Você não devia estar feliz?

– Eu estou. – ela confirmou, contendo a vontade de segurar a mão dele enquanto ainda tocava seu rosto. Fechou os olhos para sentir o toque do virginiano. – Mas não consigo entender porque esqueci tudo se meu passado não era tão ruim… porque não consigo lembrar nem do meu próprio nome.

– Deve haver uma boa razão.

– Eu espero que sim.

A morena abraçou as pernas junto ao corpo com a prancheta e os desenhos entre os dois. Não deixou que mais lágrimas escapassem, mas não imaginava que se sentiria tão mal por confirmar que aquela lembrança realmente fazia parte do seu passado.

– Isso é tão frustrante… – ela disse, deixando que mais algumas lágrimas escorressem pela face avermelhada.

– Vai ver que há uma razão. Tudo vai ficar bem. – Shaka evitou levar a mão ao rosto dela de novo.

– Será que vai mesmo?

Gabrielle escondeu o rosto entre os braços apoiados nos joelhos. Não queria ter que chorar por aquilo, mas estava começando a sentir uma enorme raiva de si mesma. Por mais que quisesse, não conseguia lembrar sequer o próprio nome. E estava começando a perceber que se sentir frustrada era a pior das sensações que tinha. Tinha vontade de rasgar o desenho que demorara tanto para fazer e arremessar tudo bem longe. Pela primeira vez em tantos dias, estava realmente irritada consigo mesma por demorar tanto a recuperar as memórias. Achara que ia ser mais fácil, que logo descobriria tudo, por isso sempre respirava fundo e continuava. Mas a única coisa que conseguira até ali fora um histórico de pesadelos e apenas uma boa lembrança. Apertou a mão em volta do próprio braço com tanta força que por pouco não se machucara.

Imediatamente, afrouxou o aperto quando se sentiu envolvida de maneira desajeitada pelos braços do virginiano. Ele tinha se aproximado mais, e com os braços em volta do pequeno corpo dela, apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça abaixada da jovem.

– Não se martirize tanto. – as palavras dele eram quase sussurradas. – Apenas não chegou a hora de lembrar de tudo. Quando menos esperar, vai notar que as memórias sempre estiveram aí.

– E se eu não lembrar?

– Você vai.

– Mas se demorar muito…

– Você ainda tem um lugar aqui. – Shaka a cortou antes que ela completasse a frase.

– Mesmo que eu nunca recupere minhas memórias? – Gabrielle deixou a frase escapar num fio de voz, esperançosa que ele não tivesse ouvido. Estava apenas pedindo mais do que queria, e também, lembrando do que sentia pelo loiro agora que ele a abraçava de novo.

A resposta demorou a vir, e ela quase suspirou aliviada que ele não tivesse realmente ouvido aquilo. Precisou prender o ar quando a voz dele se pronunciou de novo, mais firme e alto o suficiente para que ela entendesse cada sílaba de sua frase.

– Especialmente se nunca recuperá-las.

Imediatamente ela sentiu as batidas do coração acelerarem com as palavras dele. Ficou completamente sem reação, e sabia que o rosto estava corado. Sabia que logo, logo, ele se afastaria, e desapareceria pelos corredores da casa, como sempre fazia. Com aquele pensamento, imediatamente moveu os braços para segurar a camisa dele, abaixando as pernas e apoiando a testa no peito de Shaka. Ele não se afastou.

– Obrigada. – a voz dela era mais baixa. – Por ficar comigo.

O silêncio foi a resposta do cavaleiro de ouro. Ela sorriu, sabendo que devia ser bem incomum para ele agir daquele jeito com uma mulher. Aliás, supondo-se que a maioria deles vivia naquele Santuário sozinho, seria muito estranho interagir com qualquer pessoa de fora. Naquele momento, a jovem apenas ficou contente dele não tentar se afastar dela, e suspirou aliviada, sentindo-se extremamente confortável nos braços do virginiano.

**Final do Capítulo III**

**Hm, ainda não comentei nos capítulos do fic, pensei em postar tudo de uma vez, mas faltou tempo. XD**

**Perdão a demora para os que estão lendo, mas logo termina, e vocês se livram de mim! Esse fic não é longo, e não se assustem quando chegar ao final quando menos esperarem. Foi só um produto breve da minha auto-satisfação que consegui fazer antes de me ver encurralada com a quantidade de coisas da faculdade. Como tinha muita coisa pra fazer ultimamente, demorei a postar esse capítulo, mas aí está.**

**Obrigada a todos que comentaram! Responderei as reviews pelo site, mas tem uma pessoa que deixou comentário e não consigo responder porque as mensagens estão desabilitadas, então, agradecerei a todos aqui: **_Arale, Lis, BenToph (que num consigo responder XD), Krika Haruno, Julyana Apony e Danda_**.**

**Então, até o próximo capítulo! Espero que gostem e continuem acompanhando! Comentários são sempre bem-vindos! :D**


	4. Uma Vida

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Faço este fic sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

**Uma Nova Vida**

**Capítulo IV: Uma Vida**

– _Menina! Não me faça chamá-la de novo! Acorde de uma vez que o almoço está pronto. – a voz era rigorosa, entretanto, conseguia ser ao mesmo tempo completamente confortável e suave._

– _Ai, mãe… já vou. – a morena se revirou na cama grande, abraçando o travesseiro com força, escondendo o rosto._

– _Não sei como você consegue dormir tanto._

_O som da porta fechando foi ouvido e a morena deixou um sorriso vitorioso surgir nos lábios, começando a cair no sono novamente. Sua tentativa, porém, foi completamente frustrada quando ouviu a mesma voz de antes invadir seus ouvidos, acompanhada do som de passos apressados._

– _Sabia que na primeira chance, você tentaria dormir de novo. Levante de uma vez, o almoço já está na mesa._

– _Mãe! Por Deus, é sábado! – ela se revirou na cama novamente._

– _Mas já são mais de uma da tarde. – a mulher abriu as cortinas com um movimento rápido e a claridade dos raios de sol invadiu o quarto, incomodando mesmo os olhos fechados de Gabrielle. – Levante de uma vez, seu pai também mandou lhe acordar. Já está todo mundo à mesa._

– _Vocês adoram estragar meu dia!_

_Ela finalmente abriu os olhos, mas antes de conseguir observar a figura da mulher bem ao lado da cama, a luz do sol invadiu seus olhos e deixou-a ofuscada por um momento._

Quando ela recuperou a visão, estava de volta ao quarto da Casa de Virgem, sentada na cama simples, observando as paredes acinzentadas ao redor. O coração estava acelerado, mas de excitação. Por pouco não vira o rosto da mulher que deveria ser sua verdadeira mãe.

– Era mesmo… minha mãe! – Gabrielle sorriu animada. Suas memórias pareciam estar finalmente dispostas a voltarem.

Daquela vez, ela não precisou pensar duas vezes para compartilhar a notícia com Shaka. Sabia que tinha adormecido no jardim das Salas Gêmeas, e não era mistério algum que ele provavelmente a levara para o quarto. Pelo menos não precisava se sentir tão extremamente constrangida como se sentira ao lembrar que o tinha beijado. Daquela vez, não tinha acontecido nada demais, mas estava começando a se certificar de que seus sonhos bons e memórias felizes só surgiam quando ela adormecia perto dele, sentindo-se realmente segura e feliz. Corou com o pensamento, mas ainda assim, continuou num passo apressado para alcançar a sala de jantar o quanto antes. Não sabia que horas era exatamente, só sabia que estava fazendo frio e que se não estava chovendo ainda, iria chover mais tarde. Seria mais um dia sem treinamento, e provavelmente, mais um dia com pesadelos ruins.

– Shaka! – ela chegou na sala de jantar já chamando pelo virginiano, mas ele ainda não estava lá, embora a mesa já estivesse servida com o café da manhã, e houvesse pratos e talheres para dois.

Ela piscou os olhos duas vezes, pensando em ir procurá-lo, mas mudou completamente de idéia ao notar que não comia nada desde o almoço do dia anterior. Tinha até pulado o jantar por ter caído no sono pouco antes da refeição. Pelo visto aquela lembrança era bem verdadeira, a mulher que chamara de mãe tinha reclamado do quanto ela dormia, e por ter acordado só depois da uma da tarde. Ao menos ali no Santuário, aprendera a acordar tão cedo quanto o nascer do sol. Bom, não sabia antes daquilo, afinal… em todos os seus pesadelos parecia sempre tão disposta a não dormir. Talvez se fechasse os olhos, tudo se tornasse pior, ou perdesse a única chance de ver a luz do dia de novo.

Gabrielle andou até a cadeira e se sentou, começando a se servir mesmo antes de Shaka, não agüentando o aperto em sua barriga de tanta fome. Talvez fosse aquela fome que tivesse feito com que ela sonhasse justo com a hora de acordar para o almoço. Sentiu os braços tremerem e percebeu que realmente estava com frio, principalmente com aquele vestido simples de alças de Saori. A única tentativa de se aquecer foi quando levou uma xícara de chá quente aos lábios, e ainda se arrependeu por ter queimado a língua de tão quente que estava.

– Vista isso.

A morena quase deixou a xícara cair com a súbita voz de Shaka no ambiente. Virou o rosto para o lado, observando-o com o braço estendido com uma camisa de mangas cumpridas em mãos.

– Deve estar com frio.

– Ah, obrigada! – ela colocou a xícara de volta na mesa e pegou a camisa que ele lhe oferecia, vestindo-a imediatamente. Era bem larga e ela sentiu-se de novo como no dia em que fora visitar Saori, completamente perdida dentro da roupa, embora o frio já estivesse diminuindo.

Shaka sentou-se sem falar mais nada e começou a acompanhar a jovem no café da manhã. Como sempre, foi ela que quebrou o silêncio.

– Eu tive outra boa lembrança hoje! – ela falou, empolgada. – Dessa vez com a minha mãe… de verdade. Ela tinha uma voz gentil… mas não vi o rosto dela, nem ouvi nomes. Ainda não entendo o que aconteceu para eu não conseguir lembrar tudo.

– Você tem que ser paciente. – Shaka disse, servindo-se apenas de uma xícara de chá.

– Estou tentando. Acho que hoje também não vou treinar… estou começando a sentir falta. – Gabrielle suspirou demoradamente.

– As chuvas vão cessar logo.

– Eu não me importaria se as chuvas continuassem. Contanto que os pesadelos parassem.

O olhar dela se perdeu na mesa, completamente desligado do resto do mundo. Shaka não pôde notar aquilo, mas dava para sentir como ela se incomodava com tudo aquilo, só pelo tom de voz.

O virginiano precisou apenas terminar de tomar o chá para se levantar da cadeira e sair da sala. Gabrielle simplesmente piscou duas vezes ao vê-lo se afastar, mas não se importou. Já estava acostumada com as saídas repentinas de Shaka.

O cavaleiro de Virgem não se importou em ir direto para sua sala de meditação, na verdade, foi até a saída da Casa de Virgem e encostou-se numa das grandes colunas, suspirando demoradamente. Não estava acostumado a sempre ver a jovem mesmo que ela ficasse na mesma casa que ele, mas parecia que a cada vez que se encontravam, alguma coisa acontecia para que eles ficassem mais próximos. E por mais que detestasse admitir aquilo, depois de mais de vinte anos de treinamento e inúmeras batalhas em que sua concentração e meditação tinham lhe garantido vitórias… estava sucumbindo. Era dito o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, seguira os ensinamentos de Buda à risca desde que se entendia por gente, jamais abria os olhos para sempre estar preparado para a próxima batalha. Mas era incrível como a presença daquela mulher em sua casa parecia fazê-lo desviar-se tão facilmente de todos os caminhos aos quais já estava acostumado. Sentia necessidade de abrir os olhos para ver a figura feminina, era atraído incrivelmente pelo cheiro dela, pela voz, pela simples presença. Constantemente lamentava-se por privar-se da visão dos sorrisos e expressões felizes que ela tinha todas as noites falando sobre os treinamentos. Mais do que tudo, sentia uma incrível necessidade de tocá-la sempre que estava ao seu alcance… de ficar ao lado dela. Simplesmente não conseguia acreditar que depois de tantos anos de treinamento e auto-controle, não adiantava mais de nada. Gostava da sensação humana, de ter alguém por perto… precisava confessar a si mesmo que não se sentia mais confortável com a solidão de estar tão perto de Deus e tão longe dos humanos. Entretanto, era claro que esquecera completamente como agir diante de outras pessoas que não os cavaleiros colegas de batalhas.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto, sentindo-se completamente derrotado. Permitiu-se sorrir por um instante. Era de certa forma engraçado como conseguira vencer tantas batalhas contra grandes inimigos, e parecia ter perdido uma tão simples para uma garota que não devia ter muito mais que quinze anos de idade. Ainda pegou-se imaginando que preferia que ela lembrasse quem era, e que era bem mais velha do que o que ele supunha.

Depois de quase bater com a mão na testa pelos pensamentos avulsos, levantou o rosto na direção das casas mais altas do Santuário. Saori ainda não tinha voltado da terceira viagem ao Japão que fizera naquele curto período de tempo, e não parecia ter descoberto alguma coisa apenas com a imagem do rosto de Gabrielle. Assim que ela voltasse, precisava lhe informar sobre a possibilidade de um irmão mais novo, talvez fosse mais fácil encontrar daquele jeito. Ao menos, parecia que ela estava começando a lembrar realmente de todos os detalhes importantes, além daqueles incontáveis pesadelos. Desde o beijo, Shaka fazia questão de continuar trancado em seu quarto até ter certeza de que ela tinha saído para o café da manhã… não podia deixar que acontecesse de novo.

O resto da manhã, Shaka não sentiu vontade de voltar para dentro da Casa de Virgem, nem de treinar ou tentar meditar, sabia que seria em vão. As chuvas voltaram novamente, e o céu no Santuário ficou tão escuro a ponto de se confundir com o céu noturno. Já tinha chovido por tempo demais, então, não duvidava que logo aquelas chuvas parassem. Elas, entretanto, pareciam ser ótimas para piorar os pesadelos de Gabrielle, e todas as manhãs, ele facilmente acordava com gritos escapados da garganta da jovem.

Pelos próximos três dias ao bom sonho que a jovem tivera, mais pesadelos compensaram a sua felicidade momentânea, e era incrível como toda vez que tinha uma boa lembrança, eles pareciam piorar apenas para fazê-la se sentir ainda mais miserável e incapaz de se lembrar de seu passado por completo. E foi exatamente na manhã do quarto dia chuvoso, acompanhado do som de alguns poucos trovões, que ela acordou mais desesperada que em qualquer um dos dias anteriores. Suava muito frio, o barulho da chuva assemelhava-se a agulhas entrando em seus ouvidos. Tinha certeza que nenhum som tinha saído de sua boca, pois cada um dos gritos desesperados ainda estava lá, preso em sua garganta como um nó. Jamais, em todos aqueles dias e lembranças de memórias de um tempo terrível, imaginaria que conseguiria recuperar uma memória ainda pior… a ponto de fazê-la sentir-se tão odiada e frustrada como em nenhum outro dia se sentira.

Levantou-se da cama, chutando os lençóis para o lado, contendo a vontade de bater com força na parede. Sua respiração estava ofegante, e sentia como se o quarto estivesse diminuindo ao seu redor, prendendo-a num lugar do qual jamais poderia se libertar. O rosto já estava molhado de lágrimas, e elas não paravam de rolar. Mas mais do que medo de suas memórias, naquela manhã, estava sentindo-se completamente miserável por ser tão fraca e não poder resistir a cada dia que tinha passado em que tinha sido espancada… que não conseguira resistir a nada do que lhe faziam, nada…

Não pensou nem duas vezes em mudar a roupa para uma daquelas de treinamento que Marin lhe dera. Não sabia que horas eram nem se o sol já tinha nascido. Queria apenas sair dali e descarregar sua raiva em alguma coisa. Correu apressada pelos corredores mal-iluminados da Casa de Virgem e logo tinha alcançando a entrada. O céu estava muito escuro, e imaginava que o sol estava prestes a nascer. A chuva estava torrencial, mas aquilo era a menor de suas preocupações. Pensou se poderia alcançar o campo de treinamento das amazonas, mas não lhe agradava a idéia de ter que passar por mais cinco Casas Zodiacais e incomodar os cavaleiros que provavelmente a encheriam de perguntas. Ao contrário, correu para o lado da sexta Casa, passando por caminhos incrivelmente acidentados, muita lama e barro, até finalmente alcançar uns poucos arbustos e árvores que davam início a uma floresta que circulava o lado oeste do Santuário.

Precisou apenas alcançar uma das altas árvores que não conseguiam realmente amparar a chuva, para começar a golpeá-la o mais forte que conseguia, o máximo de vezes que conseguia, sem sequer ligar para a dor quando os punhos começaram a ser arranhados mesmo protegidos por faixas. As lágrimas facilmente se confundiam com as gotas de chuva, estava com tanta raiva de sua fraqueza que não conseguiu deixar de golpear a árvore, até mesmo com chutes, sentindo a calça começar a rasgar depois do quarto golpe. Bateu tantas vezes com as mãos fechadas em punho que as faixas se rasgaram e o sangue já estava sujando boa parte do tecido. Aquilo não foi motivo para fazê-la parar… sua resistência tinha aumentado com os treinos diários e não estava realmente cansada. Estava disposta a continuar ali o quanto fosse necessário, até estar completamente esgotada, até que não tivesse forças nem para sentir raiva. O sangue na árvore e nas mãos não a assustou, ao contrário, aquele vermelho viscoso apenas a deixava mais enfurecida, lembrando-se de todas as vezes que sofrera todo tipo de ferimento sob os cuidados daquele casal estranho. A cada soco, tinha vontade apenas de chorar mais, e para tentar evitar aquilo, mordeu o lábio com tanta força que não demorou a sangrar também.

– O que acha que está fazendo?

A voz do virginiano veio acompanhada de braços fortes que impediram que ela continuasse descarregando a sua raiva, puxando-a pela cintura para longe do seu alvo principal. O ato dele foi apenas motivo para deixá-la mais enraivecida, por não ter descarregado tudo o que queria ainda.

– Me solta! – ela se debateu nos braços dele, feliz que a chuva ainda estivesse caindo forte, impedindo-o de notar quantas lágrimas já haviam escorrido por seu rosto.

– O que… está fazendo? – Shaka segurou-a com mais força para evitar que ela conseguisse se afastar.

– Eu disse pra me soltar! – Gabrielle não pensou duas vezes para acertar o homem com uma cotovelada e se libertar com dificuldade dos braços dele. Deu dois passos vacilantes para frente, e encostou as mãos doloridas na árvore, encostando a testa no tronco em seguida, apenas para socar de leve a madeira, mais uma vez, sentindo seu movimento sendo impedido pelo virginiano.

– O que aconteceu?

Ele segurou o pulso dela com firmeza, mas sem machucá-la, e também sem a intenção de deixá-la se machucar. Gabrielle não se moveu do lugar, ainda com a testa encostada no tronco, as lágrimas continuando a escorrer e as pernas começando a fraquejarem. Ela preparou a mão livre para socar a árvore com toda a força que ainda lhe restava, mas o movimento de Shaka foi mais rápido e ele a puxou para longe do seu alvo principal.

– Me solte… – a morena estreitou os olhos enquanto encarava Shaka, mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. Tentou inutilmente se soltar de apenas uma das mãos dele que segurava seu pulso, não conseguiu nem fazê-lo mover um dedo. Sentia-se ainda mais fraca.

– Não. – a resposta foi categórica.

– Me solte! – ela tentou puxar o braço com mais força, mas foi inútil. Deixou que as pernas fraquejassem de vez e caiu sobre os joelhos, o braço ainda preso firmemente por Shaka. Levou a mão livre até o rosto, escondendo os olhos, não conseguindo mais engolir os soluços. – Por favor… por favor, me solte.

Shaka ficou sem reação por uns minutos, sem saber o que estava acontecendo, mas lentamente afrouxou o pulso dela e ela deixou o braço cair pesado sobre a terra molhada.

– Gabrielle… o que aconteceu? – ele se abaixou relutante, incerto se devia mesmo estar ali, se conseguiria ajudá-la daquela vez, o que quer que tivesse provocado tamanha reação de raiva e hostilidade da morena.

– Eu odeio isso. – Gabrielle abaixou a cabeça, esfregando os olhos com força, tremendo com os soluços do choro. A chuva continuava a fustigar as folhas das árvores, deixando o som invadir seus ouvidos acompanhado de memórias desagradáveis. – Odeio tanto… tanto.

– O que você odeia?

– Não ter… força. Pra nada. – a voz dela quase sumiu entre o som alto da chuva. A memória voltou em sua mente e ela chorou com mais vontade, apertando o rosto contra a mão, enrolando os dedos nos cabelos desalinhados.

Shaka hesitou em tocá-la, pensou em perguntar o porquê, mas as palavras também não saíram. O estado em que ela estava era definitivamente angustiante, e ele não fazia idéia do porquê… esperava que ela contasse sem ele precisar perguntar, mas a única coisa que se seguiu às palavras dela foi o som da chuva e do choro sendo abafado. O sangue ainda escorria das duas mãos e ela tremia ainda mais forte. Shaka sentiu-se completamente inútil naquele momento, e sem respostas dela, ele pensou em voltar a falar.

– Você tem qu…

– Eu era tão fraca! – o tom choroso era baixo, quase sussurrado, por mais que ela parecesse se esforçar para falar alto. Pressionou mais a mão sobre o rosto e agarrou um punhado de terra com a outra mão. – Eu não pude fazer nada! Simplesmente nada! Não tinha forças pra resistir, nem gritar… sequer me mover! Não consegui evitar que aquele… aquele homem… que ele…! Por Deus!

O cavaleiro de Virgem subitamente sentiu o próprio cosmo se descontrolar com um tipo de raiva que não sabia que conseguia sentir. Não precisava ouvir o resto das palavras forçadas dela para saber o que viria a seguir, não precisava que ela terminasse de dizer tudo para ter certeza que pela primeira vez na vida, tinha vontade de matar alguém.

– Eu nem tive forças… pra deixar o pesadelo acabar. Não consegui… não sei se ele… chegou a fazer… algo… – ela se esforçou para completar a frase. – Eu nem sei… nem sei mais o quão quebrada eu estou…

O cavaleiro de ouro não falou nada nem moveu um músculo, sabia que se o fizesse, poderia derrubar metade daquela floresta num piscar de olhos. Só conseguiu respirar fundo para recuperar o controle de seus poderes quando percebeu que as forças dela tinham se esgotado. Rapidamente, estendeu os braços para evitar que o corpo enfraquecido tombasse contra o chão. Lentamente, abriu os olhos, observando o estado em que ela se encontrava: as mãos ainda sangravam muito e as gotas de chuva levavam o vermelho para o chão de terra; os cabelos estavam completamente desalinhados e escorrendo água sobre o rosto avermelhado; havia marcas fundas em volta dos olhos fechados dela, mesmo inconsciente, a expressão dela era de medo. Ele a ergueu nos braços, e segurando-a com força, fechou os olhos, andando de volta até a Casa de Virgem, ainda sob a chuva pesada. Devia ter acordado mais cedo, ter notado mesmo durante seu sono que ela tinha saído da Casa, que estava abalada… mas uma presença tão fraca não tinha sido capaz.

Ele precisou deixá-la no quarto da sexta Casa Zodiacal e se deslocar até o campo de treinamento das amazonas, mesmo com toda aquela chuva, para pedir ajuda a Marin para trocar a roupa dela ao menos, ou ela ficaria pior do que já estava. A amazona prontamente o seguiu de volta à Casa de Virgem e cuidou de trocar as roupas de Gabrielle e também fazer curativos e enfaixar tanto as pernas feridas como as mãos. Não se atreveu, entretanto, a perguntar ao virginiano o que tinha acontecido, quando terminou de tratar dos ferimentos dela e ela ainda dormia, Shaka tinha acabado de sair do banho e trocar a roupa também. Marin apenas se despediu e voltou ao campo de treinamento das amazonas, depois de feito o trabalho, ficando confusa com o que tinha acontecido, e momentaneamente curiosa. Mas definitivamente a expressão que Shaka tinha não era uma agradável e que estava disposta a responder a qualquer tipo de questionamento. Na verdade, até o cosmo dele estava hostil, e ela respirou aliviada ao sair da casa.

A chuva tinha diminuído e parou por um tempo quando já estava perto do meio-dia, mesmo que o céu ainda estivesse nublado. Shaka ficou apenas sentado numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Gabrielle, os olhos abertos fixos na figura feminina que respirava com dificuldade, o rosto um pouco avermelhado e a expressão que parecia de dor.

– Eu nunca imaginei que o veria de olhos abertos que não numa batalha pela sua vida, Shaka de Virgem.

Shaka quase se assustou com a voz conhecida se pronunciando. Não exatamente por ter sido pego de olhos abertos, mas por não ter se dado conta de que o ariano tinha chegado até ali, completamente invisível à sua percepção aguçada.

– E pelo visto, estava muito mergulhado em pensamentos também. Não percebeu a minha presença. – Mu disse, aproximando-se da cama em que Gabrielle estava deitada. – Ela não parece nada bem.

– Não está. – Shaka disse, finalmente fechando os olhos e sentindo-se menos alarmado.

– Eu pensei na possibilidade de vir antes saber o que acontecia… – Mu disse, desviando os olhos de volta para o amigo. – Mas confesso que fiquei assustado com a hostilidade que seu cosmo estava emanando. Não que não esteja hostil agora, mas está mais calmo. Pode me dizer o que aconteceu?

– Pela primeira vez… – Shaka fechou as mãos com força, respirando fundo uma vez. – Em todo o tempo que venho seguindo os ensinamentos de Buda. Eu realmente sinto vontade de tirar a vida de alguém.

Mu não precisou evitar a surpresa que surgiu em seu rosto e o leve arregalar de olhos. Shaka não se voltava para ele, estava apenas com o rosto virado na direção da garota que dormia não tão profundamente.

Ele ficou calado por uns segundos, pensando se seria prudente perguntar o resto dos detalhes, mas temeu que lembrar destes fizesse com que Shaka ficasse com raiva novamente. E naquele dia, o cosmo do virginiano estava completamente instável. Não duvidava nada que era porque ele estava se lembrando de algum fato daquela manhã em particular, quando ele estava realmente perigoso.

Depois de pensar bastante sobre o que falar, não conseguiu deixar de sorrir vitorioso ao notar que Shaka não se desviava nada da figura de Gabrielle, e se ele não tivesse aparecido ali, o virginiano ainda estaria de olhos abertos.

– Bom… talvez isso seja uma coisa boa. – as palavras de Mu foram suficientes para que Shaka virasse para ele completamente descrente. Era considerado uma coisa boa ter vontade de matar alguém? A pergunta não precisou ser feita com palavras, Mu a entendeu apenas com a expressão de Shaka. – Não é errado _querer_ matar pessoas. Apenas matá-las. Como eu pensei, você está voltando a ser um humano, meu amigo. Está finalmente se afastando alguns passos de Deus. Está com raiva, está feliz, está sentindo ódio, preocupação, afeto. São sentimentos que só humanos têm, e que você só pode sentir por outro humano. Até mesmo os deuses sucumbem a eles às vezes. Estava imaginando quanto demoraria a você sucumbir também.

Shaka não respondeu, completamente contrariado. Não podia negar que o que o amigo falava era a pura verdade. Durante toda a sua vida, tinha se desligado de todos aqueles sentimentos para alcançar um nível que naquele momento, sabia não querer mais. Gostava de sentir de novo, mesmo que fosse uma vontade assassina acima de todos os bons sentimentos.

– Não se preocupe, ela vai melhorar logo. Parece uma garota forte. – Mu disse, já seguindo na direção da porta do quarto. – E vai lembrar de tudo também.

– Eu não desejo mais isso. – Shaka disse, ainda voltado para Gabrielle. – Se souber quem fez tudo aquilo com ela… não sei se posso me responsabilizar pelos meus atos.

Mu sorriu de novo, não resistiu e se aproximou do loiro, batendo de leve no ombro dele.

– Bem vindo ao nosso mundo, Shaka. – ele disse, apenas, para se afastar logo em seguida. – Até outra hora, voltarei pra Áries antes que volte a chover.

Shaka apenas fez um sinal positivo com a cabeça e Mu saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Ficou no quarto por alguns minutos a mais, até sair para deixar que ela descansasse, a tarde passava rapidamente e logo a noite cairia, mas ela ainda não tinha recobrado a consciência. Durante a noite inteira, o virginiano não conseguiu adormecer, por mais que rodasse na cama enorme no quarto do lado oposto à ala em que ela dormia.

**xXx**

Quando Gabrielle abriu os olhos novamente, ficou feliz de não ter sonhado com nada, mesmo se tivesse sonhado, não conseguia se lembrar. Não havia boas lembranças do que seria a sua verdadeira família, mas também não havia a continuação das memórias torturantes que a fizera despertar a raiva a ponto de se machucar.

Sentia o corpo extremamente pesado e cansado, mesmo que estivesse coberta até o pescoço, sentia frio. Precisava manter a boca aberta para respirar, em vias do nariz congestionado, a visão estava um pouco turva, mas logo focalizou o quarto com o qual se acostumara nos últimos poucos meses vivendo no Santuário.

Pensou em se sentar, mas desistiu de imediato ao ver que não tinha forças suficientes para tal, portanto, apenas levantou as mãos para ver o motivo pelo qual sentia os movimentos dos dedos tão restritos. As duas tinham sido cuidadosamente enfaixadas, e havia uma fraca mancha rosada apenas na mão direita. Não demorou muito e deixou as mãos caírem na cama, sentia cada parte de seu corpo amolecida e sem forças para responderem aos seus comandos.

Cogitou a possibilidade de voltar a dormir, sentindo as pálpebras pesadas, mas resistiu à tentação, certa de que daquela vez, em plena consciência, seria atormentada por novos pesadelos.

– Você acordou… sente-se melhor?

– Shaka… – ela tentou levantar o tronco mais uma vez para encará-lo entrando no quarto, uma tentativa falha.

– Eu trouxe seu café da manhã, precisa se alimentar, ou não vai melhorar.

O virginiano colocou uma bandeja no criado-mudo ao lado da cama dela. Gabrielle deixou um sorriso de lado escapar ao ver como ele estava reagindo preocupadamente… nos poucos dias que passara lá, Shaka de Virgem não era o tipo de pessoa que reagia daquele jeito, era apenas frio e distante, salvo algumas exceções em momentos particulares.

– Isso não parece com você. – a morena deixou as palavras escaparem num fio de voz, mexendo-se na cama, um pouco incomodada.

Shaka se aproximou e segurou-a pelos ombros, ajudando-a a se sentar e ficar encostada num dos travesseiros. Puxou a cadeira que estava lá, onde sentara no dia anterior apenas para observá-la, e sentou-se de novo, pegando uma caneca fumegante na bandeja e estendendo para a garota.

– Tome isso, vai se sentir melhor.

– Não quero… – Gabrielle contraiu as sobrancelhas ao observar o líquido translúcido dentro da caneca, e sentir um nó na garganta só de pensar em beber ou comer alguma coisa.

– Você precisa.

O tom autoritário dele fez com que ela observasse o chá mais uma vez, até finalmente levar o copo à boca, tomando alguns bons goles até parar para tossir um pouco e estender a caneca metade vazia de volta para o cavaleiro. Shaka segurou-a e não pôde deixar de tocar na pele da mão dela e notar como estava quente. Se estivesse com os olhos abertos, não duvidaria que o rosto dela estaria vermelho também.

– Você está queimando em febre. – o tom era ainda mais preocupado, enquanto colocava a caneca de volta à bandeja.

– Estou? Mas aqui está frio… – Gabrielle puxou o cobertor até a altura de seus ombros de novo, segurando-o fortemente.

– Coma alguma coisa.

Gabrielle fitou a bandeja por alguns segundos, tinha algumas fatias de maçã e uvas, torradas e geléia e algumas fatias de pão, além da caneca de chá que já se servira, além de um copo de água. Sentiu o estômago embrulhar com a idéia de comer alguma coisa, mas para não contrariar a boa vontade e a preocupação que Shaka estava mostrando com o seu estado, serviu-se de uma das torradas e depois, dois pedaços da maçã.

– Eu dormi… desde ontem de manhã? – perguntou, entre uma mordida e outra na maçã.

– Sim.

– Mas ainda me sinto tão… cansada.

– Precisa descansar mais, na condição em que está. – Shaka apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas e curvou-se para pousar o queixo nas mãos, numa expressão ainda mais pensativa e preocupada. – Não devia ter feito aquilo.

Imediatamente, ela parou de mastigar a maçã e engoliu os pedaços inteiros de uma vez, sentindo a garganta doer com aquilo. Fitou as mãos pousadas sobre o lençol, fechou-as apertando o tecido por um momento, até sentir uma pontada de dor nos ferimentos ainda abertos, e parar.

– Eu não quero… lembrar disso. – disse, apressando-se em pegar outro pedaço de maçã para talvez se ocupar, embora não tivesse vontade de comer mais nada. – Não quero… descobrir como o pesadelo termina, e não ter forças nem para… nem para… – ela apertou fortemente o tecido com a mão que não segurava a maçã, evitando que as lágrimas escapassem de seus olhos. – Não ter forças pra nada.

Shaka não respondeu, simplesmente estendeu a mão até pousar sobre a dela, fazendo com que ela afrouxasse o aperto no tecido e se acalmasse.

– Não pense nisso. – daquela vez, era ele que estava se controlando, ao lembrar mais uma vez da manhã anterior. – Você devia descansar agora, pra se recuperar.

– Não quero descansar, não quero dormir.

– Você precisa.

– Não importa. Sei que se fechar os olhos, vou ter pesadelos de novo, e agora, não tenho mais forças sequer pra ficar com raiva. – ela virou o rosto para fitar a parede, sorrindo fracamente com as próprias palavras.

Shaka respirou fundo, qualquer palavra dela soava dolorida, especialmente quando se referiam às lembranças recentes. Soava também como provocações a seus ouvidos que não conseguia controlar, agora, com as palavras dela, seu instinto assassino estava desperto novamente. Até mesmo a idéia de Milo de um treinamento corpo-a-corpo parecia bem interessante, uma ótima forma de descarregar sua tensão, já que a meditação não estava ajudando.

– Apenas tente. – o loiro disse finalmente, levantando-se rapidamente da cadeira, considerando seriamente a possibilidade de passar o resto do dia treinando à moda antiga. – Se não dormir, pode piorar.

Quando ele deu um passo para sair, precisou parar quando ela segurou seu pulso fracamente.

– Fique aqui… – a voz fraca dela soou como uma súplica, e se tivesse os olhos abertos, veria o sorriso singelo no rosto dela. – Sempre que está comigo, eu tenho bons sonhos. Fique só até eu dormir…

Por um momento, ele ficou sem reação. Gabrielle arrumou-se desajeitadamente na cama, deitando-se de novo, finalmente soltando o pulso de Shaka, sem forças para manter o braço erguido por muito tempo. Ficou encarando-o apenas com os olhos semi-abertos, esperando uma resposta que não tinha vindo ainda.

– Por favor. – ela completou, deixando os olhos fecharem por completo.

Shaka não precisou pensar duas vezes para sentar-se na mesma cadeira ao lado da cama, colocando uma das mãos sobre a dela, para provar que ainda estava lá. Um sorriso se desenhou nos lábios da jovem enquanto o silêncio tomava conta do ambiente. Não foram precisos muitos minutos para que ela adormecesse, e Shaka logo percebeu, com a respiração mais tranqüila dela.

Apenas naquele momento, os orbes azuis voltaram a fitar a figura feminina adormecida. Ela respirava com dificuldade pela boca e a expressão era de visível incômodo. Ele se levantou da cadeia apenas para se aproximar e fitá-la mais de perto. Debruçado sobre o corpo dela, precisou controlar-se para não tocar-lhe os lábios rosados num beijo tão desejado. Ao contrário, afastou-se de vez e saiu do quarto quase batendo a porta com força, sentindo raiva mais uma vez ao lembrar o que ela tinha dito no dia anterior.

O resto da manhã ele se preocupou em treinar como não treinava havia uns dez anos, voltando em curto espaço de tempo ao quarto da garota, apenas para conferir o estado dela. Nas várias vezes que a observara, ela não parecia disposta a acordar, e o sono parecia realmente tranqüilo. Mal sabia ele a profusão de imagens desordenadas que passavam pela mente dela, desde aqueles constantes pesadelos a momentos mais simples e felizes com aqueles que deviam ser sua família e seus amigos. Faltava apenas uma peça, aquela capaz de explicar como fora parar naquele lugar sendo tão maltratada quando sua família parecia amá-la de verdade.

Ela dormiu durante o resto da manhã e o início da tarde, até Shaka voltar ao quarto dela depois do almoço pensou em levar-lhe mais comida, mas ela não parecia disposta a acordar tão cedo. A febre ainda estava alta, ele constatou ao tocar a testa dela, e ainda havia dificuldade para respirar, entretanto, a expressão calma denunciava que naquele momento, devia estar tendo um bom sonho, e ele definitivamente não seria capaz de acordá-la naquele momento.

Desviou-se dela apenas ao perceber que um dos servos do Santuário já estava se aproximando do quarto. Antes que ele tivesse chance de bater na porta, o virginiano saiu e fechou a porta atrás de si, para não incomodarem o sono de Gabrielle.

– Cavaleiro de Ouro, Shaka de Virgem…

Ele fez uma breve reverência, o que deu tempo a Shaka para questionar.

– Sim? Mensagem de Athena?

– A Deusa requer a sua presença no Salão do Grande mestre, assim como da jovem visitante. – o homem de meia idade disse, mantendo uma postura ereta elegante.

– Irei imediatamente.

O servo curvou-se exageradamente de novo, para poder dar a volta e desaparecer no longo corredor mal-iluminado. Shaka pensou em entrar no quarto de novo, mas hesitou ao levar a mão ao trinco da porta. Não queria ter que deixá-la sozinha, mas não podia negar uma ordem direta de Athena, além do que, poderia ser alguma informação sobre a verdadeira identidade da garota.

Virou-se para sair andando pelo longo corredor, para vestir a sua armadura de ouro de Virgem e atravessar as seis Casas Zodiacais que o separavam do Salão do Grande Mestre. Saga estava, dessa vez, em sua armadura dourada de gêmeos, e não era segredo que ele tinha acabado de voltar de viagem do Japão, escoltando Athena. Ele apenas acenou a cabeça rapidamente para Shaka, em sinal de cumprimento, e afastou-se, deixando o loiro passar.

O loiro entrou no Salão e em seguida, passou pelas portas duplas menores do lado direito do aposento, sentindo-as serem fechadas às suas costas pelos servos que ladeavam a entrada, para poder finalmente sentir a presença de Athena bem ali, sentada numa das elegantes cadeiras à uma mesa de simples seis lugares. Ele imediatamente, como de costume, ajoelhou-se sobre uma das pernas, curvando-se em seguida em reverência.

Saori deixou a xícara que tinha em mãos sobre a mesa e se adiantou na direção do Cavaleiro de Virgem, parou a um passo de distância dele.

– Levante-se, Shaka de Virgem.

Ele fez exatamente como a garota mandou, virando o rosto para a deusa, com seus olhos devidamente fechados, impossibilitado de ver o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios dela.

– Eu suspeitei que a garota pudesse estar doente por conta do cosmo fraco, aconteceu alguma coisa? – ela perguntou, sem precisar especificar que mesmo tendo ordenado, Gabrielle não tinha acompanhado o virginiano.

– Ela ficou algum tempo na chuva e adoeceu.

– Que pena, queria que ela estivesse aqui. – Saori andou na direção de um conjunto de dois sofás, com dois e três lugares e uma poltrona, cercando uma pequena mesa de centro. – Venha aqui e sente-se, Shaka.

– Eu acho que…

– Eu acho que você deveria mesmo sentar. – Saori foi enfática, sabendo que ele estava prestes a continuar em sua pose impecável de protetor da deusa. Imediatamente ele a acompanhou até sentar-se na poltrona de frente para o sofá em que Saori tinha se acomodado. – Então, ela conseguiu lembrar algo?

– Algumas muitas lembranças traumáticas, que explicam o fato dela ter esquecido tudo. Sempre sonha com o mesmo lugar escuro e as mesmas pessoas maltratando-a. – Shaka disse, mantendo uma postura elegante sentado na poltrona, a coluna reta e as mãos sobre os braços do móvel. – As únicas boas lembranças não mostraram muito mais que a possibilidade de ela ter um irmão mais novo.

– Esses anos devem ter sido bem difíceis para ela. – a expressão de Saori era entristecida.

– Isso significa… que descobriu alguma coisa? – Shaka instintivamente curvou-se de leve para frente, prendendo o ar na expectativa da resposta. Saori sorriu de imediato.

– Sim. Foi um pouco difícil achar informações apenas com a imagem dela, por isso demoramos muito tempo, até mesmo com todos os contatos das empresas Kido. Mas com esforço, e com o que acabou de dizer sobre os pesadelos e o provável irmão mais novo, tenho certeza que encontramos a pessoa certa.

– Então…? Quem é ela afinal? O que aconteceu?

– O nome dela é Suzanna Morris, completou 19 anos de idade há pouco mais de dois meses, e tem como família o pai, Isaac, a mãe, Sophia, e o irmão mais novo, Joshua, agora com dezessete anos, todos moram em Oxford, na Inglaterra. Há dois anos ela ingressou no curso de História da Arte na Universidade de Oxford, mas não teve chance de cursar sequer um mês inteiro de aula. – Saori começou a contar e deu uma breve pausa.

– Foi aí que começou o momento dos pesadelos dela?

– Creio que sim. – Saori continuou. – Três semanas após o início das aulas, ela foi seqüestrada. Não é muito mistério lá no Reino Unido quem é o pai de Suzanna, ou melhor, de quem Suzanna é filha. Isaac Morris é o dono de um dos maiores grupos empresariais da Inglaterra, com multinacionais espalhadas pelo mundo, além de rico, é uma pessoa muito influente mesmo no meio político. Como a primeira filha, mesmo não sendo a herdeira dos negócios do pai, claro que ela sempre apresentou muita tentação como alvo de seqüestro, e mesmo que durante longos anos ninguém tivesse tentado aquilo de fato, por incrível que pareça, finalmente conseguiram. Os seqüestradores pediram o resgate, que foi pago como o devido, mas não a libertaram. Ao invés disso, pediram mais dinheiro três outras vezes, e mesmo com o pagamento, continuaram sem libertá-la. Isaac se recusou a continuar pagando e as autoridades policiais nunca conseguiram encontrar os responsáveis. Bom, se eles estavam no vilarejo aqui do Santuário, eu imagino o porquê, já que é praticamente desconhecido ao resto do mundo… é o esconderijo perfeito.

Shaka precisou de todos os anos de meditação e treinamento para controlar a raiva que sentia naquele momento. Eles estavam bem ali, bem perto deles, e a tinham machucado tanto, aquele tempo todo, e nenhum cavaleiro, fosse de ouro ou apenas aspirante, tivera capacidade de notar aquilo.

– Sei como se sente. – Saori disse, percebendo fácil a alteração no cosmo dele. – Ter uma coisa assim tão terrível acontecendo bem aqui, no lugar que deveria ser o mais seguro do mundo. Mas não é nossa culpa… os homens são assim, não podemos evitar isso de acontecer, e de agora em diante, eu mesma me certificarei de que esse vilarejo não seja esconderijo de nenhum tipo de ato desses. No momento, eu tenho esperança de que ela se recorde de tudo depois que contarmos o que aconteceu, e aí, poderemos encontrar os seqüestradores e entregá-los a autoridade de direito.

Shaka não soube se Athena tinha notado aquela oscilação novamente em seu cosmo ao ouvir aquilo, ele já tinha se alterado antes, mas ela não imaginava qual o real motivo. Esperava mesmo que Athena fosse entregá-los às devidas autoridades, ou ele adoraria a chance de matá-los antes de terem qualquer chance de julgamento.

– Então… – ele finalmente se acalmou um pouco ao notar o detalhe mais importante daquela conversa. – Ela realmente pode voltar para casa…

– Sim, com certeza. – Saori sorriu satisfeita. – Já providenciei o vôo para ela voltar para casa e me encarreguei pessoalmente de informar a situação à família dela. Estão ansiosos para revê-la.

– Certamente.

– Agradeço pela sua atenção com nossa visitante. Assim que melhorar, ela poderá partir e voltará à sua vida normal. – Saori disse.

– Sim, tudo voltará ao normal. – ele concordou, perdido em idéias. – Eu deveria voltar agora… caso ela precise de algo.

– Claro. Tenho certeza que ela ficará muito animada de descobrir a notícia.

Saori se colocou de pé logo após Shaka, ele andou na direção da porta e se voltou para a Deusa, para curvar-se exageradamente.

– Athena… com sua permissão.

– Cuide bem dela.

Ele apenas acenou em acordo com a cabeça e se apressou de volta à Casa de Virgem. Ficou aliviado de ver que ela ainda dormia e que mesmo com a dificuldade em respirar, a febre estava diminuindo. Sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e mais uma vez, os olhos azuis fitavam intensamente a figura feminina debilitada.

– Melhore logo. – as palavras saíram quase num sussurro. – Há uma família de verdade esperando por você…

Ele suspirou, fechando os olhos de novo. Finalmente tudo estava esclarecido, ela poderia voltar para sua casa de verdade, para pessoas que a amavam de verdade. Entretanto, ele não conseguia se sentir feliz com aquilo… tinha a impressão de que preferiria não descobrir a verdade, que ela continuasse sem lembrar… aí, poderia tê-la por perto durante mais tempo, e poderia ter a chance de continuar a confortá-la dos seus pesadelos.

Balançou a cabeça para os lados, levantando-se de imediato. Aproximou-se da cama e tocou a mão dela levemente, até segurá-la com cuidado. Sabia que aquilo aconteceria mais cedo ou mais tarde, que ela voltaria para o lugar de onde pertencia. Chegou a ser egoísta o suficiente para imaginar que se aqueles seqüestradores tivessem sido os pais dela, ele poderia deixá-la ali para sempre, protegendo-a.

Shaka ainda se demorou uns minutos ali, apenas observando-a enquanto dormia, segurando-lhe a mão, até finalmente, num movimento silencioso, afastar-se e alcançar a porta para sair, sem olhar para trás uma vez sequer. Foi no momento que fechou a porta atrás de si que percebeu como realmente se sentia: feliz por ela ter um lugar para voltar, triste por saber que chegara a hora dela partir. Conseguia lembrar finalmente porque estivera tão empenhado em subir tão próximo de Deus nos últimos anos de sua vida: ser humano doía.

**xXx**

– _Você lembra de tudo o que dissemos, não é?_

_A morena rodou os olhos, deixando um suspiro pesado escapar dos lábios. Estavam em frente a uma grande casa em estilo modernista, cheia de enormes janelas de vidro, rodeada por vários caminhos ladrilhados, estatuetas de anjos e um jardim imenso, que devia se estender para os fundos da casa, além de uma piscina no lado oeste da mansão. Um carro preto estava parado bem diante da entrada, e um homem de aparência jovial, com os cabelos penteados elegantemente para trás, que misturavam curiosamente os fios brancos e pretos deixando-o ainda mais altivo, estava ao lado de uma mulher também de idade, entre os quarenta e cinqüenta anos, de cabelos curtos e pintados de castanho, os olhos expressivos e no momento, severos._

– _Eu lembro, mãe. Pelos deuses, até parece que vocês nunca viajaram antes! Vocês fazem isso todo fim de semana! – a garota reclamou, tirando a franja que caía insistentemente sobre os olhos claros._

– _Não fale assim com sua mãe, Suzanna. – o homem interveio na conversa. – Cuide do seu irmão também, o motorista vai ficar à disposição de vocês._

– _Okay, eu sei, pai. – ela acenou de maneira positiva. – Façam uma boa viagem._

– _Voltamos semana que vem. – a mulher mais velha voltou a falar. – Se cuidem._

_Ela se aproximou e abraçou a filha, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto. O homem fez o mesmo, e depositou um beijo na testa dela, daquela vez. Com um aceno rápido de Suzanna, os dois entraram no carro e o veículo seguiu para fora da enorme propriedade. Ela deu a volta para seguir na direção da casa… sua casa. Um jovem apareceu na porta de entrada, os cabelos castanhos e curtos tão assanhados quanto possível, os olhos vermelhos de quem tinha acabado de acordar, vestindo apenas uma calça de moletom, bocejando demoradamente._

– _E aí, já acabaram com todas as instruções de sempre? – ele perguntou, enquanto Suzanna seguia subindo as escadas._

– _Até que enfim! – ela rodou os olhos, terminando de subir o pequeno lance de escadas até a entrada da mansão. – E você me deixou aqui sozinha pra ouvir tudo._

– _Claro, irmã. Sabe como eu te amo, não é? – o garoto deixou um enorme sorriso surgir nos lábios. Ele devia ser uns vinte centímetros mais alto que Suzanna, mas além de saber que ele era dois anos mais novo, eles eram muito parecidos._

– _Vai sair hoje, Josh? – ela perguntou, quando alcançou a entrada da casa._

– _Não sei, acho que não._

– _Eu vou pro shopping mais tarde. Vou pegar o motorista emprestado então. – ela deu de ombros, seguindo para dentro da casa._

– _Traga pizza pra mim quando voltar! – Joshua gritou para a irmã antes que ela desaparecesse dentro da casa._

A morena se remexeu na cama, e em seguida, as imagens que estavam em sua mente se esvaíram para dar lugar a uma cena completamente nova, mas estranhamente familiar.

– _Meninas, eu tenho que ir agora, sério! Meu irmão idiota está sozinho em casa… eu vejo vocês amanhã lá em casa._

– _Toma cuidado, hein, Suz. – uma jovem loira acenou para ela, seguindo numa direção diferente do local fechado e bem movimentado._

– _Pode deixar. Até mais!_

_Ela deu as costas para as duas jovens que anteriormente a acompanhavam e seguiu um caminho já bem conhecido para sair do prédio absurdamente movimentado. O relógio já marcava nove da noite, mas as pessoas continuavam a andar pelo local, entrando e saindo de todas as lojas possíveis que formavam um dos grandes shopping centers da cidade._

_A morena ainda precisou descer dois andares até sair do prédio, andando pelo estacionamento até onde a vaga em que o carro do motorista da família estava estacionado. Ela o cumprimentou rapidamente, e ainda acenou em sinal para que ele não se importasse em abrir a porta para ela. Entrou no carro e o motorista fez o mesmo, já dirigindo para fora do estacionamento do shopping._

_Por inúmeros minutos, ela ficou apenas concentrada no iPod, ouvindo músicas, olhando uns livros que havia comprado mais cedo. Apenas depois de mais de meia hora dentro do carro, lançou os olhos para fora da janela, observando o caminho que estavam seguindo. Não era um caminho conhecido._

– _Ei, Mike, que caminho é esse? – perguntou, tentando olhar o rosto do motorista pelo retrovisor, mas a aba do cap que ele usava impedia que ela tivesse uma visão melhor do homem. – Estamos demorando demais pra chegar em casa! Josh vai reclamar que a pizza está estragada, provavelmente._

– _Mike está de férias hoje._

_A voz que ela ouviu foi completamente diferente da que esperava, e antes que conseguisse associar tudo o que estava acontecendo, só conseguiu ver os olhos verdes bem claros fitando-a pelo retrovisor, antes da janela se erguer entre ela e o banco do motorista. Pensou em protestar, em perguntar o que estava acontecendo, em tentar sair dali… mas no momento seguinte, tudo tinha escurecido ao seu redor, para escondê-la numa escuridão imensa._

Não sabia quanto tempo tinha passado naquele lapso de inconsciência, não sabia se a escuridão era de sua memória ou apenas do pesadelo que estava tendo, mas quando abriu os olhos novamente, o ambiente era completamente diferente, frio, cercado por vozes que ela julgara completamente irreconhecíveis.

– _Não vai deixá-la aqui! Se eles nos acharem…_

– _Não precisa se preocupar tanto, eles nunca vão encontrá-la, e poderemos ter o dinheiro que quisermos. – a voz que ela julgava ser do suposto motorista respondeu. – Esse vilarejo é literalmente uma bênção divina… completamente desconhecido ao resto do mundo por ficar tão próximo do Santuário._

– _Espero que seja mesmo. – a outra voz masculina retrucou, e apenas naquele momento, Suzanna conseguiu abrir os olhos do que parecia ter sido uma longa noite depois de um porre._

_A visão ainda estava um pouco turva e demorou a focalizar os dois homens que estavam alguns passos à sua frente, em pé. O lugar onde estava era escuro, úmido, com o chão frio cheio de terra e as paredes de tijolos de barro. Definitivamente, ela não gostava do lugar. Mas o que fez seu coração quase saltar para fora da boca foi a junção de todo o contexto ao seu redor, especialmente por estar amordaçada, os braços e pernas imóveis e doloridos nos lugares onde cordas grossas machucavam sua pele._

_Os olhos claros se arregalaram ligeiramente, olhando de um homem a outro, tentando observar alguma possível saída ao seu redor. Mas o lugar mais parecia uma caixa. Havia uma mesa de madeira rústica atrás dos dois homens, e bem à sua direita, encostada à parede, um pequeno lance de escadas de onde vinha um feixe de luz fraco. Logo ela descobriu que a fraca iluminação do local era auxiliada por um tipo de lamparina presa na parede à sua esquerda. Não prestou atenção no que os homens disseram a seguir, queria apenas levantar-se do chão sujo e sair dali o quanto antes, ou acordar do pesadelo… eles pareciam não ter notado ainda que ela estava consciente._

– _E quando é que vamos ganhar o dinheiro, afinal? – o homem alto, forte, moreno, com olhos fundos e severos, a barba por fazer, perguntou, exasperado._

– _Deixe isso comigo, meu velho amigo. – um sorriso se formou nos lábios do outro. Ele tinha a pele clara, cabelos em corte militar castanhos, os olhos absurdamente verdes. – Eu vou tomar conta de todo esse detalhe financeiro, e você vai só receber sua ajuda de custo._

– _Eu espero!_

_Naquele momento, os olhos dela já estavam lacrimejando e ela sentiu os rastros frios correrem por seu rosto, o coração apertando ainda mais com a situação impotente em que se encontrava, e principalmente, como deixara aquilo acontecer. Infelizmente, tudo parecia cada segundo mais real, e ela não queria confirmar que o sonho era apenas ilusão._

– _Oh, querida, você acordou!_

_Os olhos dela se arregalaram ainda mais ao perceber que uma mulher tinha parado bem a sua frente, ajoelhada diante de si. Sequer tinha percebido a chegada dela, e no momento, as atenções de todos os presentes estavam voltadas sobre sua figura amedrontada. A proximidade da senhora a deixou ainda mais assustada. A mulher aparentava seus mais de quarenta anos, gorda, com os lábios finos curvados num pequeno sorriso, escondido pelas bochechas avermelhadas. O olhar dela era vidrado, insano, quase doentio, e Suzanna sentiu algumas outras lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto ao imaginar o que poderia lhe acontecer dali em diante._

– _Oh, meu amor, eu senti tanta saudades de você! – a mulher continuou a falar, a voz carregada. – Veja só o que eu guardei! Eu sabia que você voltaria, sabia que não tinha partido de verdade, não é?_

_Ela mostrou uma boneca de pano em frangalhos, com os cabelos pela metade, um olho de botão faltando, o pequeno vestido verde rasgado e um sem um dos braços._

– _Era a sua boneca preferida, não era? Oh, querida… por que está chorando? É de felicidade? – a mulher continuava a falar como se não fosse um problema Suzanna estar com um pedaço de pano cobrindo sua boca, impedindo-a de fazer qualquer tipo de protesto._

_A mulher estendeu a mão para tocar o rosto dela, mas no mesmo momento, Suzanna desviou do toque dela, sentindo todo o corpo começar a estremecer mais ferozmente. No momento seguinte, desejou não ter se desviado. A pancada que sentiu no rosto foi tão forte que o gosto metálico de sangue se espalhou lentamente pela sua boca._

– _O que acha que está fazendo? – a mulher gritou, completamente histérica. – Eu não lhe ensinei a ignorar sua mãe, sua bastarda!_

_Quando a mão dela se ergueu no ar de novo, Suzanna se encolheu completamente, os soluços sendo contidos pela mordaça em sua boca. A pancada que viria a seguir, ela sabia, seria ainda mais forte… até que um dos homens ali presentes achassem que o espancamento já fora suficiente._

_Ela sabia… sabia tudo o que viria a seguir, sabia o fim do pesadelo que durara dois anos inteiros._

**xXx**

A luz do sol praticamente não tinha alcançado todo o Santuário ainda, mesmo que o astro já despontasse no horizonte àquela hora. Shaka andou a passos largos e calmos na direção da ala da Casa de Virgem onde Gabrielle continuava hospedada. A presença dela estava consideravelmente mais calma e o cosmo parecia ter-se recuperado bem nos dois dias que ela passara dormindo, praticamente. Entretanto, ele ainda não esperava encontrá-la completamente consciente, mesmo ainda em fase de recuperação, sentada na beira da cama parecendo alheia ao mundo ao seu redor.

Mantendo os olhos fechados, como há tanto já estava acostumado, ele apenas precisou empurrar um pouco a porta que estava apenas encostada. Gabrielle não voltou-se para ele por alguns momentos, e Shaka imaginou se deveria falar alguma coisa, mas um suspiro simples quebrou o silêncio, um suspiro aliviado.

– Eles não eram ruins, afinal de contas… – Gabrielle falou, finalmente desviando o olhar de algum ponto interessante em suas mãos para voltar-se para Shaka. – Sabe… eu tenho uma família que me ama de verdade.

Shaka não pôde ver, mas conseguia sentir fácil e imaginar rapidamente o sorriso simples que havia no rosto da mulher ao dizer aquilo. Ele ficou parado por uns minutos na porta ainda. Então, ela conseguira lembrar de tudo… o único problema era que ele não estava preparado para reagir àquilo. Passara tanto tempo imaginando como contaria a ela quem ela era de verdade, o que tinha acontecido, como passaria todas as informações de Athena, ou se simplesmente a levaria para ver Saori, que a possibilidade de ela lembrar sozinha sequer tinha passado por sua mente. Mas ali estava… a única e última prova necessária para que ela partisse, para que voltasse à sua vida normal.

– Eu nem sei o que fazer. – a jovem continuou a falar, interrompendo os pensamentos de Shaka, levando uma das mãos ao cabelo desordenado. – Deus… como eu quero voltar pra casa!

Ela precisou cobrir o rosto com as mãos quando as lágrimas escorreram pelo canto de seus olhos, o sorriso ainda abobalhado em seu rosto. Não importava se ainda estava doente, se sentia-se fraca, a única coisa que havia em sua mente naquele momento era a possibilidade concreta de voltar pra casa, finalmente.

– Você já pode voltar. – Shaka disse, mantendo-se parado ao lado da porta, como se algum tipo de força o impedisse de andar até ela, de tentar confortá-la… bom, aquele era o problema, ela não precisava mais ser confortada. – Eu estava esperando que você recuperasse a consciência, mas Athena achou sua família, sua identidade, sua história. Assim que você estiver pronta, eu a levarei até Athena, e ela pode providenciar a sua volta…

– Eu vou voltar pra minha família… finalmente, eu vou voltar… – ela escondeu o rosto ainda mais entre as mãos, as lágrimas ainda escorrendo pelos seus olhos. – Faz tanto tempo… tanto tempo!

Gabrielle deixou que o sorriso se alargasse e moveu as mãos para limpar as lágrimas do rosto, para poder erguer os olhos e ver Shaka.

– Isso não é ótim…

Ela parou subitamente de falar ao notar que ele não estava mais ali, e a porta estava entreaberta ainda. Num instante, o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto, e ela piscou duas vezes para poder associar que o quarto realmente estava vazio. Por um segundo, a felicidade de lembrar quem era e para onde poderia voltar se esvaiu, ao notar que estava sozinha de novo, mas Shaka era daquele jeito, já estava acostumada com a personalidade anti-social dele com a quantidade de dias que ficara ali… ainda assim, sentia-se ligeiramente incomodada. Queria que ele estivesse ali, para compartilhar aquela felicidade de descobrir quem era.

– Deixe de besteiras, Gabrielle! Você vai voltar pra casa agora! – ela balançou a cabeça ligeiramente para os lados, suspirando demoradamente, até um sorriso se formar em seus lábios de novo. – É Suzanna…

A jovem ainda ficou um tempo incontável no quarto, apenas relembrando todos os bons momentos possíveis, simplesmente para compensar todos os pesadelos que a perseguiram aqueles muitos dias que estava no Santuário. Quando o sol já ia alto na manhã, ela finalmente saiu do quarto para poder tomar café. Ainda estava um pouco febril, mas nada que a impedisse de sair dali, de respirar ar puro, e claro, de conversar com Shaka. Queria tanto falar a ele de seu mundo verdadeiro, não daquelas más lembranças que tinha dos dois últimos anos, mas sim da sua vida de verdade, do seu nome, da sua família.

Quando alcançou a sala, entretanto, Shaka estava terminando de falar com um daqueles servos, que muito parecia com o de Athena.

– Ah, Gabr… Suzanna. – Shaka voltou a atenção para ela, e por alguma razão que a jovem não conseguiu imaginar, sentiu-se incomodada com o chamado dele pelo seu nome de verdade. – Este servo está aqui para levá-la até o templo de Athena.

– Ahn? – ela piscou duas vezes. – Ah… claro, ir ver a Saori.

– Ela vai providenciar para que volte à Inglaterra. – Shaka disse, sem fazer nem menção de se aproximar da morena.

– Isso seria ótimo. – Gabrielle sorriu.

– Senhorita… – o servo fez um sinal com a mão, pedindo para que Gabrielle o acompanhasse, e logo ela começou a andar para segui-lo. Entretanto, Shaka continuou parado no meio da sala. Ela voltou a atenção para o loiro, ainda com os olhos fechados e a expressão séria de sempre.

– Você não vem…?

– Eu preciso treinar. – Shaka deu as costas de imediato e andou na direção exatamente oposta a ela.

Gabrielle pensou em chamá-lo de novo, mas mordeu o próprio lábio. Por um momento, pareceu que ele não queria mais estar perto dela. Chamá-la pelo nome verdadeiro foi como se afastar um passo… não lhe acompanhar, foi como afastar-se o segundo… e dar-lhe as costas, era quase como lhe dizer adeus antes da hora. Ela não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas tinha certeza que havia algo de errado com Shaka, e não gostava nada daquilo… queria que ele estivesse contente por ela, e com ela… mas talvez ele não soubesse mostrar aquilo também. Com um suspiro pesado, simplesmente continuou seguindo o servo até sair da Casa de Virgem e fitar o longo caminho que havia adiante, um longo caminho com o qual estava estranhamente acostumada. Logo, entretanto, não teria mais que subir e descer aquelas escadarias antigas, quer fosse para visitar Saori, quer fosse para treinar com as amazonas… voltaria para os elevadores, escadas rolantes e tudo mais o que havia no seu mundo antigo. Curiosamente, sentiu a felicidade de voltar para casa se esvair de novo. Tinha passado maus bocados os dois últimos anos, mas os últimos meses tinham sido perfeitos, e sentiria muita saudade dali.

Antes de alcançar a Casa de Libra, olhou para trás para fitar as colunas de entrada de Virgem. Sabia do que ia sentir mais saudade. Antes de alcançar o templo de Athena, já estaria se questionando se estava disposta a sentir aquelas saudades…

**xXx**

Shaka precisou respirar fundo pela terceira vez só na última hora. A concentração tinha resolvido abandonar-lhe de vez, e por mais que tentasse continuar sua meditação, estava ficando impossível. Não conseguia acreditar que realmente tinha deixado-a partir daquele jeito, sem ao menos um adeus apropriado. Estava apenas fugindo daquele mundo humano de novo, ou ao menos tentando… mas começava a parecer bem mais difícil voltar a subir os degraus até Deus. Não conseguia parar de pensar que devia estar feliz por ela, que devia ter ao menos tentado demonstrar aquilo… mas ainda estava incomodado com o fato de que ela estava partindo, partindo para sempre. Felicidade? Tristeza? Não fazia idéia do que estava se passando dentro de si, sabia apenas que era algo forte o suficiente para não deixá-lo ao menos se concentrar na meditação com a qual já devia estar acostumado havia mais de duas décadas.

Por um momento, quase abriu os olhos, quando o quarto suspiro escapou de seus lábios e precisou passar a mão pelos cabelos loiros. Não importava o sentimento que estava se passando por seu corpo naquele momento… importava apenas que deixara a única chance de se despedir escapar por entre seus dedos. Àquela altura, ela já devia estar a caminho do aeroporto, e então, estaria partindo de volta à Inglaterra.

– Desculpe por atrapalhar, de novo…

Mais uma vez, Shaka teve a intenção de abrir os olhos com a surpresa, em resposta à voz que se pronunciava tão perto de si, e que definitivamente não devia estar ali. Como outras vezes desde que ela chegara ao Santuário, estava tão distraído, que não tinha percebido a simples presença se aproximando, distraído o suficiente para não perceber o movimento dela pelo Santuário e também dentro da Casa de Virgem.

– Eu achei que…

– Eu tinha partido? Eu deveria. – ela sentou-se exatamente diante dele, cruzando as pernas em posição de lótus. – Mas não podia ir sem me despedir direito, não é?

– Não vai perder seu vôo?

– Só mais uns minutos, não importa… não me importo de perder um vôo se for pra me despedir de você. – a morena disse, remexendo as próprias mãos sobre as pernas. – Sabe… foi você que cuidou de mim esse tempo todo, e que esteve disposto a me ajudar quando eu mais precisava, não tem como eu simplesmente ir embora sem dizer nada, mesmo que você não quisesse se despedir de mim.

– Eu não…

– Eu nem sei como você está se sentindo de verdade. – ela o cortou, como sempre fazia quando não queria ouvir uma resposta indesejada. – Acho que aliviado porque eu finalmente vou voltar pra casa. Não sei se estaria feliz por eu lembrar tudo, ou se estaria triste por eu ter que partir… – por um momento, ela se calou, respirando fundo para recuperar a coragem de continuar a falar, enquanto sentia uma lágrima escorrendo pelo canto do rosto. – E nem sei se quero confirmar o que você está sentindo… acho que ainda sou bem medrosa, não é?

– Você não é medrosa.

– Eu tenho bem certeza que sim. – ela forçou um sorriso. – Sabe, eu estive pensando essa manhã o verdadeiro motivo por ter esquecido minha vida de verdade… e tenho quase certeza de que aconteceu porque eu tinha medo. Medo de lembrar quem eu era, e assim, estranhos me levarem embora de novo, pra ter que passar por tudo de novo.

– Mas você teve coragem de lembrar. – Shaka falou, contendo a vontade que tinha de abrir os olhos, de levantar uma das mãos para enxugar a lágrima dela. Na verdade, ele que parecia estar com medo, medo de sentir dor…

– Graças a sua ajuda. – Gabrielle completou. – Disse que eu tinha que enfrentar meus medos, e acho que deu certo… agora eu posso voltar para casa, pros meus pais, meu irmão, meus amigos.

– Eles devem estar ansiosos com a sua volta.

– Sim… espero que sim. – a jovem levantou uma das mãos para limpar o rosto. – Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim, Shaka. Eu tenho certeza que não importa o que aconteça, eu não vou esquecer… eu vou sentir saudades.

– Você precisa ir. Eles estão esperando… – aquelas foram as únicas palavras que saíram dos lábios do virginiano, mesmo que ele não tivesse a intenção de dizê-las.

– Acho que já os deixei esperando por tempo demais. – Gabrielle se levantou de um salto, imaginando que estava no lugar errado, na hora errada. Apenas estava confirmando o que imaginara antes, por mais que gostasse dele, ele devia estar aliviado por ela estar partindo. No fundo, sabia que ele era péssimo pra demonstrar qualquer tipo de emoção. – Adeus, Shaka.

Gabrielle deu os passos mais largos que conseguia na direção da saída da sala de meditação, aliviada por saber que ele não a seguiria, triste pelo mesmo motivo. Mais uma lágrima escorreu do canto do seu rosto, e o seu coração falhou uma batida quando sentiu o seu pulso sendo segurado. Virou-se rapidamente para confirmar que não era imaginação, e que ele estava ali, de pé, segurando-a… curiosamente, ainda com os olhos bem fechados.

– Eu seria egoísta… por querer por um momento, que você não tivesse lembrado? – ele falou, sem ao menos dar chance dela responder ou se surpreender com a questão. – Por pensar por algum momento que se sua família fosse ruim, você ficaria aqui? Ou por achar que poderia ser _feliz_ aqui?

Gabrielle ficou calada por uns minutos, piscou os olhos duas vezes até finalmente deixar um sorriso simples surgir no seu rosto, enquanto mais uma lágrima escapava do canto de seu olho.

– Eu acho… que você seria… só humano. – ela se aproximou mais dele, e ficou na ponta dos pés para que seus rostos se aproximassem, a ponto de suas respirações se cruzarem. Fechou os olhos. – Eu acho que também seria, se dissesse que quero ficar. Mas…

– Você tem que voltar. – Shaka completou a sentença, encostando sua testa à dela.

– É. – o tom de voz de Gabrielle foi tão baixo que estava praticamente inaudível. – Eu tenho.

– Eu vou… sentir saudades. – o loiro falou, engolindo em seco, sem saber ao certo como se expressar.

– Eu também. – Gabrielle aproximou mais o rosto, mas se afastou um pouco, abrindo os olhos de novo. – Será que _eu_ seria egoísta… se quisesse voltar?

– Você seria apenas humana. – ele retribuiu, deixando um sorriso espontâneo surgir no rosto.

Gabrielle sorriu de volta, continuando a observar os olhos fechados dele. Desviou o olhar para a mão que ainda segurava seu pulso, e entrelaçou os dedos com os dele.

– Todo esse tempo que eu estive aqui… você nunca abriu os olhos. – ela falou, observando a mão dele. – Eu nunca vi a cor deles.

– Eu posso lhe mostrar… – Shaka disse, começando a abrir os olhos lentamente, mas o movimento foi impedido quando Gabrielle cobriu-os com uma das mãos.

– Não… eu não quero que me veja agora. – ela disse, ainda com a mão sobre o rosto dele. – Quando você abrir os olhos para me ver, eu quero que veja a verdadeira pessoa que eu era, antes desses dois anos difíceis… não quero que me veja no estado que estou agora.

– Eu tenho certeza que de qualquer jeito… estará perfeita. – as palavras saíram tão espontaneamente dos lábios de Shaka que ele só percebeu o que tinha dito quando o tinha dito. Mal sabia ela que várias vezes ele já a tinha visto, sem que ela pudesse perceber, entretanto.

– Mas se não o vir agora, então, será a nossa promessa de que teremos que nos ver de novo. – ela apoiou a testa na própria mão, ainda cobrindo os olhos do virginiano. – Vamos brincar de esconde-esconde. – o sorriso da morena se alargou ainda mais, e ainda com a mão sobre o rosto dele, aproximou-se de novo. – Você precisa contar até dez, e então, pode ir me procurar. Quando menos esperar… vai acabar me encontrando.

– Certo… – ele concordou.

– Um… – Gabriele mesmo começou a contar, mas ainda estava bem diante dele, e então, apertando levemente a mão entrelaçada à dele, ficou na ponta dos pés para selar seus lábios aos do virginiano num beijo rápido. – Dois… – ela se afastou, soltando a mão dele e tirando a mão da frente dos olhos que continuavam fechados. – Três…

Ela deu vários passos para trás, e quando contou o quatro, já tinha dado as costas para sair da sala de meditação. Antes mesmo que ela pronunciasse o cinco, Shaka abriu lentamente os olhos e ainda teve tempo de ver os longos cabelos castanhos esvoaçando por trás das colunas antigas da Casa de Virgem, até sumirem por completo, enquanto apenas um eco chegava até seus ouvidos com os números sete e oito. O nove parecia apenas o som de uma memória distante…

– Dez. – ele mesmo pronunciou o último número, e então, o silêncio tomou conta da enorme Casa Zodiacal.

**FIM**

**Acho que todos estão no momento com aquela cara de: WTF? QUE HELL DE FINAL É ESSE?**

***se esconde***

**Pois é, estranhamente, não sei quanto a vocês, mas achei esse final... claro, não teria a cara de pau de dizer perfeito XD, mas sim ideal. Não sei se os que ainda acompanham a fic gostaram ou não, mas espero que sim... foi o melhor final que pude fazer pra ela. Sei que devem ter achado que a relação foi um pouco corrida talvez, mas eu sabia que se me extendesse mais nessa idéia, seria cansativo e muito massante. A idéia central era essa e está aí, desenvolvida, pelo menos para minha auto-satisfação. XD Ficarei feliz de saber se esse meu desejo maluco agradou algum de vocês até o final. XD**

**E para os curiosos com a cena final, sim, vai haver um próximo capítulo, vai ser o Epílogo. XD Continuação do fic, eu acho absurdamente improvável, mas vai ter uma cena final e pequenininha que assim que eu tiver tempo pra escrever, eu posto. Peço desculpas pelo atraso na postagem, o capítulo já estava pronto há muito tempo, mas as coisas da faculdade não me deixam tempo para voltar ao site e atualizar.**

**Obrigada a **_Lis_**, **_Danda_** e **_Natsumi Omura_**, reviews serão respondidas agora pelo site!**

**Bom, quem leu e gostou, ficarei muito grata de receber comentários! Beijos e até a próxima!**


End file.
